Empty Envy
by Fruitarian Lover
Summary: "Menangislah sepuasmu, jika sudah selesai basuhlah wajahmu agar terlihat lebih segar. Dan..." Dia terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya "Jika kau ingin aku pergi aku bisa meninggalkanmu sementara sebelum kita menemui bibi" tawarnya sebelum kami kembali diam. "Jangan pergi!" ucapku pelan.
1. Chapter 1 Unacceptable reason

Apa yang membuatmu ingin membunuh seseorang?

Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Ino setiap kali dia melihat Sasuke, menurutnya karna Sasuke lah hidupnya jadi menderita. Semua perhatian yang dulu selalu menjadi miliknya kini tersedot oleh keberadaan Sasuke.

Ino membenci Sasuke, tapi dia tak berdaya melakukan apapun karna semakin dia melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke bahkan hanya menjauhinya saja efek yang didapatkan Ino malah jauh lebih buruk, dan itu selalu membuatnya frustasi sejak kedatangan Sasuke lima tahun lalu.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat Ino kini semakin menutup diri, Ino yang dulu ceria dan berkilau dimanapun dia berada kini berubah menjadi Ino yang suram, murung, dan tertutup. Tapi Ino tahu semua itu karna Sasuke, karna Sasuke telah merebut semuanya dari Ino, namun meski Ino mengatakannya tak ada seorangpun yang percaya apalagi mendukungnya, yang ada semua orang justru semakin memojokkannya.

"Inooo cepat turun Sasuke menunggumu"

Ino mendengus mendengar teriakan ibunya dari bawah, lagi-lagi Sasuke batinnya. Gara-gara sepeda kakaknya rusak dia dipaksa berangkat bersama Sasuke karna sepedanya dipakai kakaknya bekerja.

"Sudah kubilang kan kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri saja"

"Tapi sepedamu sedang dipakai Deidara"

"Ck, aku bisa jalan kaki, kau tak perlu peduli padaku" bentak Ino mulai kesal, dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Sasuke apalagi bicara dengannya.

"Aku memang tak peduli padamu, aku hanya peduli pada kata-kata ibumu"

"Dasar muka rubah, tapi aku tak mau ada orang yang melihat kita berangkat bersama, bukankah itu akan merusak reputasimu"

"Che, dasar bodoh reputasiku takkan hancur hanya karna orang lain melihatku berangkat sekolah bersamamu"

"O ya? Tapi aku tetap tidak sudi berangkat bersamamu, jadi pergi sana jauh-jauh dariku" Ino mempercepat langkahnya sebelum dia melihat Chouji dan memanggilnya.

"Chouji...aku ikut denganmu!" Tanpa menunggu izin dari Chouji Ino sudah berdiri dibagian belakang sepeda Chouji dan berpegangan pada pundak Chouji.

"Ayo jalan!" Seperti sebuah komando Chouji segera mengayuh sepedanya kembali dengan Ino dibelakangnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung ditempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Ino semakin sebal dengan Sasuke, karna Sasuke seolah tak terganggu dengan sikapnya yang sudah terang-terangan mengirimkan sinyal permusuhan disetiap kesempatan, dia selalu bisa berpura-pura baik pada Ino didepan orang-orang terutama keluarganya, tapi saat hanya bersama Ino dia akan menunjukkan kesombongannya, dan Ino sangat tidak menyukainya, Ino memang tak pernah mengakuinya tapi dia sangat benci dengan kekalahan apalagi dianggap kalah oleh lawannya, dan sayangnya itulah yang didapatkannya dari Sasuke, merasa kalah dan selalu dianggap kalah oleh Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya anak dari teman dekat ayahnya sewaktu masih tinggal di kota yang beberapa kali datang berkunjung kerumahnya, saat itu dia masih bisa menerima Sasuke dengan baik sebagai teman bermainnya setiap kali keluarga Sasuke berkunjung, tapi kemudian setahun setelah kakak dan ibu Sasuke meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri, karna sampai sekarang tidak diketahui kenapa mobil yang dikendarai Itachi kakak Sasuke itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh dari lantai lima di area parkir salah satu gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Menurut cerita saat itu Ibu Sasuke mendadak lemas ketika sedang berbelanja lalu dia menelpon anak sulungnya Itachi untuk menjemputnya, karna ibu Sasuke tadinya membawa mobil maka terpaksa itachilah yang menyetir, akhirnya kasus itu ditutup dengan kesimpulan bahwa kejadian tersebut murni kecelakaan karna Itachi yang umurnya waktu itu memang belum diperbolehkan untuk membawa mobil belum mahir menyetir. Dan saat kejadian itu Sasuke sedang ada dirumah bersama pembantu mereka. Semua orang dari kerabat, teman dan tetangga merasa sedih atas kematian mereka, ayah sasuke bahkan sempat histeris saat upacara pemakaman berlangsung, dan Sasuke terus saja menangis selama proses pemakaman, saat itu Ino dan keluarganya juga ikut melayat dan Ino sempat menemani Sasuke untuk menghiburnya. Tapi itu dulu, karna semuanya berubah saat Sasuke mulai tinggal dirumah Ino.

Ino tak tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai membenci Sasuke, yang Ino tahu dia benci saat semua orang dirumahnya memperhatikan Sasuke karna nasib yang dialami Sasuke, saat ayah dan ibunya sering memuji Sasuke yang pintar dan mandiri, kakaknya yang lebih sering mengajak Sasuke pergi keluar atau sekadar berkumpul dengan temana-temannya daripada dirinya, saat teman-temannya mulai mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sasuke, yang kemudian berlanjut sampai SMP dimana setiap anak perempuan yang dia kenal pasti mengidolakan Sasuke dan yang paling parah dia sampai bertengkar dengaan teman baiknya Sakura yang ternyata diam-diam selama ini juga menaruh hati pada Sasuke.

Saat itu Ino menemukan surat Sakura yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke didalam buku Sasuke yang terpaksa dia pinjam. Ketika dia menanyakannya Sasuke malah menyuruh Ino untuk membeeri tahu Sakura agar berhenti mengiriminya surat karna itu mengganggu, tentu saja Inp tidak mengatakan apa yang dikaatakan Sasuke tapi Ino memang sempat menyampaikan kekecewaannya pada Sakura yang kemudian memicu kesalahpahaman antara dia dan Sakura.

"Berhentilah melibatkan orang lain untuk membenci Sasuke karna masalah pribadimu Ino, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang bisa membenci orang tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Apa kau pikir aku membenci Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku Ino."

"kau salah Sakura, tentu saja aku punya alasan membencinya?"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau sama sekali tak pernah bisa memberitahuku apa alasanmu"

"Itu karna aku memang tak perlu memberitahumu dan seperti yang kau bilang aku tidak harus melibatkanmu dalam urusan pribadiku kan?"

"itu hanya alasan yang kau buat-buat saja karna nyatanya disini hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bermasalah dengan Sasuke"

"Sudahlah Sakura, mulai sekarang merhentilah mengejar Sasuke" Ino memijit pelipisnya untuk menahan emosinya yang mulai naik keubun-ubun.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku berhenti?" Sakura mulai berteriak pada Ino, marah atas apa yang dikatakannya.

"tentu saja atas dasar persahabatan kita, aku tak ingin kau terluka karna Sasuke, apa kau tidak mengerti itu?" Balas Ino tak kalah kerasnya saat sakura mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan Ino untuk berhenti bicara lebih jauh.

"Diam Ino, jangan mengatasnamakan persahabatan demi keegoisanmu sendiri karna aku sudah muak denganmu, selama ini satu-satunya hal yang kau lakukan untukku hanya memaksakan pendapatmu sendiri, kau tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku kau bahkan tak pernah mau repot-repot untuk tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan bagaimana perasaanku, kau yang tidak mengerti Ino, bukan aku."

"A aku... Sakura..."

"...Lihatlah kau pasti tidak pernah tahu itu kan?"

"..." Ino kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa aku benar atau kau sedang kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangkal semua itu? JAWAB AKU INO!"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, jika itu yang selama ini kau rasakan aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku serius memberitahumu untuk berhenti mengejar Sasuke"

"Cukup Ino, kali ini aku yang memutuskan bukan kau" lalu Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, namun sebelum dia menjauh Ino mengatakan hal yang kemudian akan disesalinya sampai sekarang.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak menyukaimu Sakura" langkah Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Ino kembali.

"kau...bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padaku Ino?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya pada Ino yang mulai panik karna Sakura terlihat sangat kecewa padanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan temanku lagi Ino, selamat tinggal"

Ino mulai putus asa saat Sakura mulai beranjak lagi meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke sendiri yang bilang, dia memintaku untuk memberitamu agar kau berhenti mengiriminya surat karna menurutnya itu mengganggu, aku tidak bohong Sakura, percayalah padaku Sakura!..." Ino berusaha keras meyakinkan Sakura tapi dia terus melangkah meninggalkaan Ino dengan tangis penyesalannya yang mulai pecah.

Setelah hari itu Ino menangis hampir tiap malam selama beberapa minggu, dan buntutnya dia semakin membenci Sasuke setiap kali melihat atau mendengar namanya disebut seolah nama Sasuke adalah sebuah kutukan yang akan membuatnya sial, meskipun Sasuke tinggal disebelah kamarnya tak sedikitpun Ino peduli dengan keberadaan Sasuke, Ino bahkan lebih senang menganggap keberadaan Sasuke tak pernah ada dengan mengabaikan, menghindar dan menutup diri.

"Ada apa Ino?" Chouji membuka Suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Memangnya dimana sepedamu?" Tanya Chouji.

"Dibawa kakakku"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau berangkat bersama Sasuke tadi?"

"Aku tidak pergi bersamanya, dan tidak akan pernah"

"Apa kau tidak lelah membencinya terus Ino?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih baik selain membencinya, kau harus tahu itu Chouji"

"Itu karna pilihanmu sendiri Ino, karna kau memilih membencinya daripada menerimanya"

"Apa kau berencana memperburuk moodku Chouji?" Ino melingkarkan salah satu lengannya pada leher Chouji dan menekan sebelah bahu Chouji dengan sikunya, tanda dirinya mulai kesal.

"Aw aaww...itte tte itte, baiklah baiklah maafkan aku..."

"Apa...? Aku tidak dengar"

"Maafkan aku Ino-Sama"

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, sekarang diamlah dan kayuh lebih cepat aku tak mau kalau sampai si brengsek itu menyusul kita" seperti sebuah titah raja Chouji pun semakin mempercepat kayuhannya dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Chouji, apa kau nanti ada kegiatan klub?"

"Aku ada latihan judo" meski memiliki tubuh gempal, Chouji tidak kalah gesit dalam urusan bela diri sejak kecil, bisa dibilang dia jagoan dalam bidang ini sebab dulu saat masih SD dia sering dijahili dan dipalak teman-temannya karna dianggp lemah, sejak itulah begitu masuk SMP dia mengambil kelas judo tiap pulang sekolah untuk mencegah hal itu terulang kembali, sejak saat itu tak ada lagi yang berni mengganggu Chouji.

"Apakah lama?"

"paling cepat jam setengah lima baru selesai"

"Haaaahh...ya sudah, trimakasih atas tumpangannya Chouji, aku ke kelas dulu" Ino sudah hampir melangkah saat Chouji memberikan saran padanya.

"Kalau kau mencari tumpangan, kau bisa coba tanya pada si koala Shikamaru"

"Oh iya, kau benar juga kalau begitu kita langsung ke kelasmu saja sekarang" kemudian Ino langsung menarik tangan Chouji begitu melihat Sasuke sampai diparkiran sepeda dekat Chouji menaruh sepedanya.

"Kita sudah jauh darinya kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang Ino" Chouji terlihat agak ngos-ngosan karna dipaksa berjalan cepat mengkuti langkah Ino yang menariknya setelah sebelumnya sudah memaksanya mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat n berat dari biasanya sehingga menghabiskan lebih dari setengah sarapannya pagi itu.

"Eh, kenapa memangnya? Apa kau malu kalau aku menggandengmu seperti ini?" Ino sengaja merepatkan badannya untuk menggoda Chouji karna dia tahu dibalik kehebatannya dalam bermain judo Chouji tetaplah seorang pemalu jika berurusan dengan perempuan termasuk Ino, dan Ino sangat menikmati ekspresi malu dan tidak nyaman diwajah Chouji yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Ne ne Chouji, kau sangat imut saat malu-malu seperti itu hahaha..." Ino lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chouji begitu mereka mencapai pintu kelas Chouji.

"Ck...sialan, awas kau Ino, akan kubalas nanti"

"Uuuu...takuuutt hahaha...weeekk"ً

selanjutnya Ino sudah melesat kearah Shikamaru duduk meninggalkan Chouji yang masih menggerutu dan mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya dan rona merah diwajahnya, Ino benar-benar selalu bisa menggodanya bahkan hanya dengan caranya tertawa.

"Shikamaru kuuuunn...banguuun!"

"Hn, kali ini perlu apa lagi?" Shikamaru sudah hafal tabiat Ino yang akan memanggilnya dengan suffix -kun setiapa kali membutuhkan sesuatu darinya karna mereka adalah tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil sama seperti Chouji, mereka berdua adalah budak Ino bahkan sampai sekarang, karna entah kenapa melihat Ino yang menyebalkan dan merepotkan seperti ini membuat mereka bertiga terutama diriny merasa lega daripada harus melihat Ino yang murung dan suram.

"Mmmm...apa sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada kegiatan klub?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Yess, bagus kalau begitu"

"Dia mau minta tumpangan pulang Shika" Chouji mengambil alih Ino untuk menjawab, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Memangnya sepedanya kemana?"

"Sepedanya dipakai kakaknya"

"Iyaa, jadi sepeda Deidara sedang diperbaiki makanya dia pinjam sepedaku untuk pergi kerja" terang Ino meyakinkan.

"Hn, baiklah nanti kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah"

"Siiip...oke!" Ino melingkarkan jarinya membentuk tanda oke didepan matanya lalu segera beranjak menuju kelasnya sendiri karna bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Apa tadi dia berangkat bersamamu Chouji?"

"Begitulah, sepertinya Sasuke mengajaknya berangkat bersama tapi saat aku lewat dia malah memanggilku" jelas Chouji sambil mengangkat bahunya dan mulai membaca bacaan favoritnya manga.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat membenci Sasuke, padahal kulihat Sasuke mencoba memberi perhatian padanya" ucap Chouji pada Shikamaru, seperti biasa guru mereka Kakashi terlambat masuk ke kelas lagi.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chouji menoleh kearah Shikamaru karna merasa terganggu dengan kata-katanya.

"Jelas-jelas itu karna Ino iri pada Sasuke" Shikamaru menjawab sambil memainkan game ponselnya.

"Iri? Ken➖"

"Yo... Selamat pagi anak-anak" dan pembicaraan mereka tentang Ino pun harus berakhir karna guru mereka telah masuk.

.

.

.

Suara bisik-bisik memenuhi ruang kelas Ino, pelajaran pertama pun terinterupsi karna hadirnya anak baru yg datang bersama Temari sensei ke kelas itu, namun entah kenapa perkenalan yang harusnya singkat itu berubah menjadi sesi tanya jawab antara fans Dan manajer idolanya, Ino memutar matanya bosan saat menyadari bertambah lagi spesies sejenis Sasuke dikelasnya yg membuat Temari sensei begitu semangat memperkenalkan anak baru itu, dan dia sangat tidak menyukainya. Ino mengalihkan matanya ke arah langit di luar jendela, melihat langi biru dengan sedikit awan dan burung-burung yang terbang kesana kemari membuatnya mendadak damai.

Namun entah setan apa yang merasukinya tepat saat Temari sensei menyuruh Gaara si anak baru itu duduk Ino mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya Ino...?"

"Emmm...boleh saya tanya kenapa sensei begitu semangat memperkenalkan dia, maksud saya apa kalian memiliki hubungan kerabat atau semacamnya?"

Hening.

Tak ada yang mengira Ino berani bertanya demikian, Temari sensei adalah guru yang paling keras setidaknya dalam membangun image disiplinnya, jadi dalam hal ini semua orang menatap Ino horor karna mengira dia sudah bersikap lancang pada temari sensei, tapi beberapa menganggukkan kepalanya membenarka pertanyaan Ino sehingga berikutnya tatapan penghuni kelas itu mengarah pada Temari sensei menuntut jawaban.

"Err...itu karna dia...dia ada―" Temari sensei agak tergagap karna kehilangan kat-katanya, namun segera diputus oleh jawaban mendadak Gaara.

"Aku adiknya" Gaara memberi tatapan tajam pada Ino saat dia berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang ada di belakang Ino, namun Ino justru membalas gumaman

"Oh, kupikir itu cukup menjelaskn kenapa tadi kau tak menyebutkan nama belakangmu" gumam Ino saat Gaara sampai didekatnya sebelum kemudian menempatkan dirinya dibelakang Ino, masih dengan tatapan membunuhnya pada Ino mengabaikan tatapan heran penghuni kelas lainnya.

"Ehmm...seperti yang sudah kalian dengar aku adalah kakak Gaara tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan memperlakukannya berbeda jadi aku minta kerja sama kalian jika Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, apa kalian mengerti?!"

"Haaai" beberapa anak hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan anggukan membuat Temari sensei gagal menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. Ino berseringai mewakili sorak sorai kemenangan hatinya karna berhasil membuat Temari sensei mati gaya di hadapan murid-muridnya.

Jangan heran Ino menaruh benci pada Temari sensei karna guru itu secara tidak sadar sering memuji Sasuke didepan Ino tepatnya didepannya, bahkan sambil sesekali menyindir Ino tiap kali Ino melakukan kesalahan pada sikap atau pekerjaannya. Itu karna semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke tinggal dirumah Ino sebagai kerabat sehingga banyak orang yang tanpa sadar sering membanding-bandingkan Ino dengan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Ino makin jengkel.

Kini hari-hari Ino mungkin akan makin menjengkelkan karna akan ada dua idola yg mendiami kelasnya, ini bukannya pujian atau hiperbola Ino saja tapi hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas Ino sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa Gaara sebentar lagi akan menjadi the new prince charming disekolah itu yg akan menjadi bahan perbincangan selama beberapa minggu atau bahkan bulan kedepan hanya dari reaksi dan tatapan memuja teman-teman perempuannya dikelas.

Benar saja perkiraan Ino, begitu Temari sensei keluar semua teman perempuannya berebut untuk berkenalan dengan Gaara, diikuti beberapa anak lelaki, bahkan Naruto yang seharusnya berada dikapal yang sama dengannya, kapar Sasuke haters, juga tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan Gaara. Dasar penghianat, rutuk Ino dalam hati.

Sasuke masih tak habis pikir kenapa Ino sebegitu bencinya pada dirinya, Sasuke sudah tahu permasalahannya dan bukannya tak mau berusaha tapi Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Ino berhenti membencinya, dia sudah mencoba bicara dan bersikap baik pada Ino tapi Ino tak pernah menghiraukannya, dia juga sudah mencoba menghentikan orang-orang berhenti mengagumi dan memujanya dengan bersikap dingin pada orang-orang itu, tapi bukannya berkurang jumlah murid-murid yang mengidolakannya justru bertambah karna mereka menganggap sikap dingin Sasuke malah membuatnya semakin keren hingga memberinya julukan the lovely Ice prince, berbanding terbalik dengan yang didapatkan Ino meski dia termasuk siswi paling cantik disekolah.

Pernah satu kali Sasuke mencoba bersikap ramah pada Ino disekolah berpikir dengan begitu mungkin orang lain juga akan mengikutinya, namun bukannya mendapat perlakuan baik Ino justru mendapat cibiran dan pembulian dari beberapa siswi yang menganggap Ino sebagai musuh karna membenci dirinya, hal itu sukses membuat Ino malah semakin menjauh dan membencinya, setelah itu sasuke berhenti melakukan sesuatu untuk Ino bukan hanya karna penolakan Ino tapi juga karna reaksi negatif dari para fansnya yang menganggap Ino sebagai musuhnya justru akan memperburuk keadaan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Ino sudah akan keluar ke kelas Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk makan siang bersama namun sebelum sempat beranjak dari bangkunya Gaara sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa?" reflek Ino berkata ketus melihat Gaara.

"Gaara, siapa namamu?" Ino mendengus keras menatap tak suka pada Gaara sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak bento ditangannya membiarkan tangan Gaara menggantung diudara.

"Hei Ino, Gaara bertanya namamu, cepat jawab!" Tegur Karin padanya, Ino memberi tatapan membunuh pada Karin lalu kembali pada Gaara, dan dia masih enggan menjabat tangan Gaara, sungguh sikap yang kekanakan dan tidak jelas pasti tapi Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Sudah dengar kan namaku Ino, Ino memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan heran teman-temannya atas sikapnya pada Gaara.

"Apa kau punya masalah denganku?" Ino hanya dia, Gaara sudah menarik tangannya saat dirasa Ino tak akanmenyambutnya.

"...atau dengan Temari sensei?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?" Gaara mencondongkon tubuhnya pada Ino, mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Minggirlah aku mau lewat!" Ino langsung berdiri bersiap untuk pergi, tak ingin marah lebih dari ini.

"Apapun masalahmu dengan Temari jangan libatkan aku"

"Cih, seperti kau penting untuk dilibatkan saja" gumam Ino pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Minggiiirr...!" Ino bersaha mendorong Gaara untuk lewat kamu Gaara enggan mengalah. Tidak, Gaara tidak pernah mengalah pada siapapun, karna dia memang tidak pernah kalah sampai ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi hingga hidupnya yang sempurna harus dirusak oleh kedua kakak barunya dan berakhir disini, jadi dia tak mau menahan kekesalannya lagi hanya karna ini hari pertamanya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" tantang Gaara, sudah lama dia tidak bersenang-senang.

"Sudahlah Gaara, Ino memang begitu, kau tak perlu menanggapinya serius" tiba-tiba Naruto datang dari belakang Gaara dan merangkul pundaknya, mencoba mencairkan suasana, beberapa anak masih menonton pergumulan mereka tanpa ada yg berniat menengahi.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto"

"Wow...wow...wow...tenanglah Ino Gaara ini anak baru"

"Iya benar, cobalah bersikap baik padanya, ini hari pertamanya memangnya dia salah apa padamu? Dasar aneh..." bela Karin kemudian.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke yang entah datang darimana ikut menengahi percekcokan mereka.

"biasa lah Sasuke-kun, Ino cari gara-gara lagi" Tayuya memperkeruh suasana.

"Ck..." Lagi-lagi aku yang salah, batin Ino makin kesal, Ino yang hampir meledak kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sepertinya rencana untuk makan siang dikelas Chouji dan Shilamaru harus batal karena dia butuh meledakkan emosinya ditempat yang sepi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh..."

Ino kesal sekali, Gaara malah lebih menyebalkan dari yang dia lihat. 'Sial sial siaaall...' umpat Ino dlam hati sambil menendang nendang pohon maple dihalaman belakang sekolah.

"Hah...hhaah...aaaarrrrgh...Sabaku brother sialan"

Kruyuuuukk

Ino masih ingin melanjutkan kemarahannya saat tiba-tiba dihentikan dengan suara perutnya yang lapar.

"Ck, cikusho..." Untungnya dia tidak lupa membawa bekalnya keluar kelas tadi.

"Marah-marah akan membutmu cepat lapar"

"Uhuk uhuk...hokk hookk..." Ino tersedak makanannya sendiri saat mendengar suara orang lain disebelahnya.

"Hei...kau tak apa-apa... Ini air, minumlah...pelan-pelan saja"

Setelah reda dari tersedaknya Ino menatap horor pada pemuda didepannya, sejak kapan dan bagaikan bisa dia ada disini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau, mau apa kau kesini?" Tiba-tiba suara Ino menjadi dingin tapi kepalanya kini tertunduk.

"..."

"Apa kau ingin menertawakanku?" Ino melirik sekilas kearah Ssuke sebelum kemudian memilih untuk membuang muka.

"Belajarlah untuk mengontrol emosimu Ino dan..." Kalimat Sasuke terhenti meneliti reaksi Ino.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Ino lirih, mencoba menahan getaran suaranya, entah kenapa tertangkap basah saat meluapkan emosinya yang meluap-luap apalagi oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat membuatnya merasa campur aduk hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Berhentilah membenciku"

Mata Ino sudah serasa ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum, panas dan berkabut.

"huhuuuhugshugs...huwaaaa...aku...hugs...benci...hugzhuhugz...kau...huhuuuuu..." Ino mengucek matanya menahan lelehan air matanya yang tak terbendung, dia benci situasi ini, dia benci Sasuke, dia benci dirinya sendiri yang seperti ini menangis seperti bayi tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Ino..." Sasuke sudah akan meraih tubuh Ino yang lebih pendek darinya, tapi baru saja dia mencapai pundak Ino sudah menepis tangannya menjauh.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau" tuduh Ino masih dengan tangisnya yang masih belum berhenti.

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, dia sendiri juga kesal kenapa Ino jadi seperti ini, dan kenapa dirinya tak bisa berhenti peduli dengan gadis ini.

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, kau sudah tahu bahwa ini bukan salahku, kau hanya mencari kambing hitam untuk membenarkan kebenciantu atas ketidakmampuanmu mengungguliku"

"Ap...apa kau bilang?"

"Kau hanya pecundang Ino"

"Tidak...tidaak, aku bukan pecundang..." Ino menutup matanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjongkok dan berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak bisa membuang kebencianmu padaku?" Sasuke masih meneruskan konfrontasinya.

Ino mendongak menatap marah pada Sasuke lalu bangkit dan meraih kerah Sasuke, mengguncangnya dan meluapkan kembali amarahnya.

"kau...kau yang datang dan merebut semuanya dariku, kau yang membuatku seperti ini, kau yang bersalah, kau yang pecundang..." Ino memukul mukul tubuh Sasuke, terus meraung dan bergumam tak jelas, Sasuke hanya menerima perlakuan Ino, dia ingin Ino mengeluarkan semuanya pada dirinya, dia rela menjadi satu-satunya objek kemarahan Ino asal itu bisa membuat peri kecilnya kembali.

"Aku membencimu Sasuke...hugz...hugz...sangat membencimu hugz..." Ino tertidur didada Sasuke karna kelelahan, nafasnya sudah lebih teratur meski masih sesekali diselingi sesenggukan. Sasuke memegangi tubuh Ino dengan satu tangannya agar tideak jatuh, sementara tangannya yang lain membelai kepala Ino yang ditutupi surai pirang dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Sas...Inoo..." Suara terkejut Shikamaru membuat sasuke menoleh.

"Sssstt..." Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk menekankan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dia kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Dia tertidur karna kelelahan" jawab Sasuke sambil merubah posisi tidur Ino menjadi berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia bisa bersamamu?"

"Haaahhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang

"Seperti biasa dia marah padaku"

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Entahlah, mungkin karna dia sudah terlalu membenciku" Sasuke masih belum berhenti membelai rambut Ino lebih seperti memainkannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke memberi tatapan tak mengerti pada Shikmaru.

"Maksudku, tinggal dirumahnya?" Lanjut Shikamaru sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, dia berencana membolos sampai jam terakhir sendirian untuk tidur, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenyatannya kau bisa bertahan sampai sekarang dengan kebencian dan kemarahan Ino yang meledak-ledak"

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?" Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru dengan senyum miringnya.

"Mungkin"

"..."

"Ino itu gadis yang sulit ditangani, aku sendiri tidak yakin mampu bertahan jika berada diposisimu"

Hening, percakapan mereka terhenti beberapa saat membiarkan semilir angin menjelang musim panas membelai wajah mereka menikmati pikiran masing-masing, dengkuran halus Ino semakin memperdalam tidur lelapnya.

"Menurutmu, apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?" Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan diantar mereka.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi, kau trlihat sangat peduli padanya"

"Aku memang peduli padanya, tapi aku merasa tak enak dengan paman dan bibi"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, mungkin itu lebih baik"

"Kau benar, jadi apa kau bisa membantuku?" Sejenak Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak trimakasih, akan sangat merepotkan jika dia sampai menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat" jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah Ino.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak harus menampungku"

"Lalu?"

"Bantu aku mencari tempat tinggal"

"Aku tidak janji"

"Aku akan mengntarnya ke UKS, jangan lupa jemput dia nanti"

"Aku tahu, pergilah aku mau tidur"

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan membawa Ino dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 A new enemy

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan trimakasih banyak untuk teman2 yang udah kasih review, fav, dan follow marks dichap pertama kemarin, vikaKyura, flowerara, tamiino, blonde8, ryuui momochi, dan hana Yamanaka, dan yang gak login dana (maaf) saya lupa nama2nya. Review kalian menjadi motivasi tersendiri untuk saya meneruskan fict ini secepat yang saya bisa.^^

Fict ini saya bersembahkan teruntuk semua Ino centric yang ada difandom Naruto, hanya harapan semoga berkenan dari para reader sekalian.

EMPTY ENVY ©Shiroe_Ino

Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, etc.

Warning : Little OOC maybe, typo, DLDR, fict for fun don't be 'BAPER' ;)

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck...ini akan sangat membosankan" Ino merebahkan kembali diranjang UKS setelah guru jaga yang betugas di UKS bilang akan pulang lebih awal dan memastikan Ino baik-baik saja.

Setelah mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dia tertidur dan berakhir sampai diruang UKS Ino memikirkan kembali alasan kenapa dia sangat membenci Sasuke, padahal kalau diingat-ingat Sasuke tak seburuk yang dia pikirkan, sejauh ini Sasuke tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat , hanya kata-katanya yang kadang menusuk tapi itupun karena ulah dirinya sendiri, entahlah untuk apa juga dia memikirkannya kalau yang jelas dia membencinya.

Mungkin Ino tak benar-benar membenci Sasuke, mungkin dia hanya iri pada Sasuke atau kesal pada orang-orang yang memuji-muji Sasuke tapi tak mampu menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya dengan benar, itulah sebabnya dia tak pernah bisa menjelaskan alasan yang masuk akal bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya mencari-cari kesalahan Sasuke atau menganggap apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang salah. Bahkan pikiran jernih Ino tak mampu lagi memberinya jawaban yang jelas, batinnya frustasi.

Di tengah renungannya tentang alasannya membenci Sasuke tiba-tiba Ino teringat tentang Gaara, si anak baru yang bermata panda dan menyebalkan, mungkin lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke pikirnya. Entah akan seperti apa hari-harinya disekolah setelah ini, sepertinya dia harus menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi dari pergaulan dikelas.

"Haaaahh" Ino mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa?" Suara Shikmaru mengagetkannya hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Astaga... Shikamaruuu...bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan orang seperti itu, kau bisa membuatku mati karna serangan jantung kau tahu?" Sungut Ino begitu dia bisa mengatasi kekagetannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau sendiri yang melamun sampai tidak melihatku masuk" balas Shikamaru enteng.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja menjemputmu pulang, ayo cepat!" Jawab Shikamaru malas seperti biasa. Namun tampaknya Ino masih tak mengerti, dia malah memandangi Shikamaru yang sedang membenarkan letak tasnya asal kepundaknya, heran bagaimana Shikamaru tahu dia disini dan bukankah jam pulang sekolah belum berbunyi?

"Ck...mendokusai cepatlah jangan melamun terus"

"Memangnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi Shika?"

"Hhhh, kau kebanyakan melamun sampai tak mendengar bel pulang"

"Begitu ya...hehe..." Ino hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya.

Ino dan Shikamaru lantas bergegas keluar dari ruang UKS setelah sepakat untuk bertemu digerbang sekolah setelah Ino mengambil tasnya yang masih tertinggal di kelas, sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri langsung menuju kearah parkiran sepeda untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Para siswa sudah banyak yang pulang setelah selesai membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing, meski masih banyak siswa siswi yang berkeliaran diarea sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub namun suasana sudah tak seramai sebelumnya. Ino memasuki kelasnya yang sudah lengang, tanpa berniat menghiraukan teman sekelasnya yang masih ada disana Ino segera mengambil tasnya namun saat hendak berbalik untuk keluar menyusul Shikamaru yang menunggunya digerbang sekolah sebuah suara memaksanya berhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Wah wah, tuan putri masih marah ya?" Pemuda berambut merah itu bertanya dengan senyum mengejek yang membuat Ino merasa terganggu, apa-apaan sebutan itu batinnya tak suka, oh mungkin dia masih tersinggung dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Cih, dasar pendendam" celetuk Ino reflek namun pelan sebelum dia kembali menghadap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Gaara yang merasa terganggu dengan celetukan pelan Ino yg masih bisa didengarnya, masih dengan ekspresi datar yang tercetak diwajahnya dia melangkah menghampiri Ino berniat memberi sedikit pelajaran perkenalan pada gadis yang telah berani mengacuhkan bahkan mempermalukannya didepan kelas dihari pertamanya masuk disekolah barunya ini. Tapi Ino yang pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sama sekali tak mempedulikan sinyal peringatan yang sedang dikirimkan Gaara lewat tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang barusan kau panggil tuan putri karna aku tak melihat siswi perempuan disini selain aku sendiri" Jawab Ino sok polos sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada pada seisi kelas yang masih menyisakan dua orang selain Gaara yaitu Naruto dan Kiba.

"Oi Ino, kau dari mana saja tadi?" Naruto bertanya sebelum kemudian mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, Ino tersenyum memberi tanggapan pada Naruto.

"Hanya ke UKS, tiba-tiba tadi aku merasa lelah dan ingin tidur itu saja, apakah tadi ada PR?"

"Tidak ada, hanya Iruka sensei tadi menyuruh kita membaca bab 20 sampai 23 dirumah dan menanyakan bagian yang tidak kita pahami itu saja" terang Naruto, Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa belum pulang, apa kau ada kegiatan klub?" Tanya Ino kemudian, mencoba mengacuhkan Gaara yang masih ada dihadapannya.

"Oh iya, Ino kemarilah aku mau menunjukkan hasil permainan duetku dengan kiba" Naruto lantas menarik Ino ke tempatnya bermain dengan Kiba.

"Kiba Kiba...ayo tunjukkan pada Ino chan hasilnya" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiba setelah dia sendiri mengambil ponselnya yang tadi diletakkan dimeja.

"Sebentar aku pause dulu gameku... nah ini dia" Kiba dan Naruto lantas menunjukkan pencapaian game yang berhasil mereka mainkan bersama.

"Wah sugoooii...kalian bisa mendapatkan armor yang langka itu, besok kalian harus ganti berduet denganku, aku juga mau mendapatkan armor itu" pekik Ino girang, dan sukses mengacuhkan Gaara yg masih berdiri ditempatnya seperti orang bodoh.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Gaara tidak suka diacuhkan karna dia memang tidak pernah diacuhkan apalagi oleh objek bersenang-senangnya sendiri, gadis Ini benar-benar kurang ajar dia harus merubah situasi ini.

"Naruto, Kiba!" Seru Gaara memanggil dua teman barunya itu yang sukses membuat mereka menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh, kau masih disini ya?" Gaara menggeram tertahan mendengar ucapan itu yang dibalas dengan seringai mengejek oleh Ino, namun belum sempat Gaara membalasnya Ino sudah bediri mendadak sambil berteriak kaget dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga...aku lupa, Shikamaru!"

"Ada apa, kenapa dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto dan Kiba serempak.

"Dia menungguku digerbang, sudah ya aku pulang dulu jangan lupa nanti kabari aku kalau kalian sudah online, jaa..." Ino segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari melewati Gaara begitu saja, tapi sesaat setelah dia keluar kepalanya tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik pintu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei Sabaku, salam kenal" Ino tersenyum manis sebelum kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara.

"Weeekk..."

Naruto dan Kiba yang melihat adegan itu saling berpandangan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, Gaara yang awalnya ingin marah pun akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar sial, awas kau Yamanaka" gumamnya tak jelas.

.

.

.

"Mendokusai, Kau lama sekali" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit gangguan tehee..." Ino menunjukkan cengirannya sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri, dia tidak mengatakan kalau sebenarnya tadi dia hampir lupa dengan Shikamaru yang menunggunya digerbang sekolah karna keasyikan membahas game dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ino berceloteh tentang Naruto dan Kiba yang berhasil mencapai level tertinggi disalah satu game MMORPG yang mereka mainkan.

Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi dengan Sasuke, syukurlah kalau sampai Ino ingat lalu moodnya memburuk bisa-bisa Shikamaru yang terkena getahnya.

"Aaa...ngomong-ngomong Shika kau tahu dari mana aku ada di UKS tadi?" Tiba-tiba Ino teringat dengan hal yang tadi sempat mengganjal dibenaknya dan menanyakannya pada Shikamaru, apa mungkin Shikamaru tahu kalau Sasuke yang membawanya ke UKS?

"Sasuke yang bilang padaku" jawab Shikamaru cemas, khawatir Ino badmood mendadak mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?" Tanya Ino yang belum menunjukkan reaksi negatif meski dia merasa cengkraman Ino pada sisi-sisi seragamnya menguat, semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk, batin Shilamaru benuh harap.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Ino bertanya lebih lanjut, dia malas mendengar keluhan ataupun komentar-komentar Ino tentang Sasuke yang selalu sama.

"Ti-tidak" gagap Ino bohong.

Shikamaru tahu Ino bohong, selain dia sendiri yang sudah mendengarnya dari Sasuke Ino selalu tergagap tiap kali berbohong, karna Ino tak pandai berbohong apalagi dihadapan orang-orang dekatnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Ino langsung masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengunci dirinya, dia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke siang tadi, dia masih tidak percaya Sasuke mengatakan semua itu padanya, mungkin Sasuke sudah benar-benar membencinya, maksudnya bukan berarti sebelum ini Sasuke tak membencinya tapi Ino sendiri tak yakin dengan sikap Sasuke selama ini yang entah membencinya atau tidak. Seharusnya dia senang jika Sasuke juga membencinya, bukankah ini yang selalu dia inginkan, karna dengan Sasuke membencinya dia bisa membenci Sasuke sebanyak yang dia mau tanpa perlu merasa buruk ataupun merasa bersalah tapi entah kenapa Ino tidak merasa senang sekarang.

Ino merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri, terkadang kebenciannya seolah menguap saat pikirannya sedang jernih, tapi disaat yang lain jika ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya hanya dengan mendengar nama Sasuke saja bisa membuatnya uring-uringan tak jelas, itulah sebabnya sekarang dia lebih senang menyendiri, bukan karna Ino anti sosial seperti yang orang-orang katakan dibelakangnya tapi emosinya yang labil membuatnya berpikir bahwa menjauh dari pergaulan adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk meminimalisir korban n resiko kelabilannya.

"Ino...kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibu Ino yang disertai ketukan dari balik pintu kamar membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa kaa-san?" Jawab Ino sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Cepat ganti baju dan belikan kaa-san telur dan tomat sebentar, ini uangnya" kata ibu Ino sambil menyerahkan uang belanja pada Ino.

'Memangnya Sasuke belum pulang, tumben sekali ibunya menyuruhnya belanja' batin Ino sambil mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan celana pendek diatas lutut dan kaos ketat yang dilapisi cardigan ungu kesayangannya.

Ino sempat melirik ke kamar sebelah dimana kamar Sasuke berada saat keluar dari kamarnya, agak heran dengan keadaan kamar Sasuke yang masih sunyi senyap pertanda penghuninya masih belum pulang. Tidak biasanya sampai petang begini dia belum pulang. Biasanya sang ibu lebih suka menyuruh Sasuke daripada menyuruh anaknya sendiri jika ada Sasuke dirumah, bukannya Ino tak mau disuruh ibunya hanya saja sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaan sudah pasti membuat Ino betanya-tanya tapi Ino enggan menyuarakan hal itu pada Ibunya, tidak akan pernah lagi pula pulang tidaknya Sasuke kan bukan urusannya untuk apa juga dia peduli.

Ino membayar belanjaannya tak lupa dengan tambahan beberapa camilan dan es krim favoritnya untuk menemaninya main game malam ini, sebelumnya dia sempat kesal saat mengambil beberapa buat tomat yang bisa dikatakan banyak pasalnya sang ibu pasti membeli tomat sebanyak itu untuk Sasuke karna memang itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sasuke, jangan tanya dari mana Ino tahu makanan favorit Sasuke karna tiap hari Sasuke pasti memakan tomat seolah itu adalah camilan, dan ibunya entah kenapa dengan senang hati menyediakannya secara khusus didalam kulkas padahal Ino yang anaknya saja harus membeli camilan kesukaannya sendiri, bukankah itu tidak adil?

Ino menendang kaleng minuman yang tergeletak sembarangan dipinggir jalan dia melintas, mengarahkan kedekat tempat sampah sebelum kemudian mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ketempat sampah tersebut sambil merutuki siapapun yang masih saja lalai dengan membuang sampah sembarangan. Tapi saat Ino hendak melangkahkan kembali kakinya dia mendengar keributan kecil dibalik semak semak yang dia lewati, terdengar seperti orang yang berkelahi. Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi Ino pun nekat mengintip dari balik pohon yang ada didekat semak-semak, ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang berkelahi atau lebih tepatnya mengroyok seseorang berambut merah, eh tunggu berambut merah?

Ino menajamkan penglihatannya guna memastikan orang yang dia lihat, bukankah itu Gaara, apa yang dia lakukan disini, dan kenapa dia berkelahi? Beberapa pikiran negatif terlintas secara otomatis dibenak Ino, namun pikiran warasnya meneriakinya untuk membantu seseorang yang sedang dikroyok, tapi bagaimana dia membantunya? Berpikir Ino berpikir, perintah Ino pada otaknya, ponsel. Ino segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Pertama-tama Ino harus mengunduh nada sirine polisi, sambil menunggu unduhannya dia akan memotret dan merekam beberapa adegan untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu nanti berguna, maksudnya untuk memberi keterangan polisi sungguhan kalau sampai dirinya dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi kejadian ini, meski itu tidak mungkin tapi ya siapa tahu saja kan? benak Ino menepis pikiran jahatnya yeng mencoba membujuknya agar menggunakan foto itu untuk mengerjai Gaara nantinya.

Setelah unduhan Ino selesai, dia segera mematikan kameranya dan keluar dari balik pohon sambil berteriak lantang pada gerombolan itu yang kini telah berhasil memojokkan Gaara dengan segala perlawanannya.

"Hei kalian, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Suara Ino terdengar begitu lantang dan berani seolah dia jagoan pembela kebenaran, seorang pejalan kaki yang lewat sempat menoleh kearahnya sambil lalu karna tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Keadaan sekitar saat itu cukup redup karna lampu jalan terhalangi oleh keberadaan pohon dan semak-semak namun masih cukup untuk gerombolan itu menengok kearah Ino dan mengenalinya sebagai seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda.

"Kheh...mau apa kau gadis kecil?" Ucap salah satu pemuda tanggung dengan seringai yang terlihat menjijikkan dimata Ino.

"Kami sedang berseng-senang, jangan mengganggu!" Tambah seorang yang lain.

"Lepaskan dia, atau aku laporkan kalian kepolisi" Ino mengangkat ponselnya untuk menggertak.

"Bhahahaha...apa gadis kecil itu temanmu?" Salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut Gaara yang masih dalam posisi terjepit diantara dua orang yang menahannya dari belakang dan menolehkannya kearah Ino.

"Dia bukan temanku..." desis Gaara tajam.

"Kau dengar itu gadis kecil? Jadi sekarang pergilah dan jangan ikut campur" hardik salah satu berandalan itu.

"Cih, empat lawan satu? Yang benar saja, apa kalian tidak malu, dia hanya lalat kecil dan kalian harus mengroyoknya berempat? Dasar tidak berguna"

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai dia berani mengucapkan kalimat ejekan itu pada orang-orang didepannya, Ino juga tidak tapi mendengar ucapan Gaara yang tidak mengakuinya dan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa keberadaannya disana tidak berguna membuatnya agak tersinggung.

"Wah, mulutmu benar-benar manis ya gadis kecil?" Salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekat kearah Ino, gawat batinnya mulai panik.

"Hei...urusan kita belum selesai, jangan hiraukan gadis bodoh itu sialan!" Teriak Gaara mencoba mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu.

"Tenang saja, mereka bisa menyelesakannya untukku" orang itu mengangguk pada teman-temannya dan mereka mulai memukuli Gaara lagi.

Ino memundurkan langkahnya masih enggan menunjukkan ketakutannya, lalu saat seseorang lewat Ino menjerit sekeras-kerasnya kearah orang tersebut.

"Tolooooooooong...tolooong...ada penjahat kelamin, tolong cepat telpon polisi..." Sontak semua orang disana kaget mendengar teriakan Ino, lalu sebelum ada yang sempat bereaksi terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang membuat orang itu melotot horor dan segera berbalik mengajak teman-temannya yang tadi memukuli Gaara untuk lari.

"Polisi, cepat lari...!"

"Ck, sialan awas kau lain kali kami takkan melepaskanmu" ancam salah satu dari mereka sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lari dari tempat itu.

Begitu para berandalan itu menjauh, Ino pun mengeluarkan seringainya. "Dasar bodoh'' gumamnya pelan.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu muda yang tadi dibuat terkejut oleh teriakan Ino dengan raut khawatir.

"Saya baik-baik saja" jawab Ino sambil terenyum.

"Benarkah, tapi tadi aku mendengar ada penjahat kelamin apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa nona?" Tanya ibu itu masih khawatir, pasalnya beberapa hari ini dia sering mendengar tindakan pelecehan seksual diberitakan ditv-tv lokal yang ia tonton.

"Saya tidak apa-apa nyonya, terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya" ucap Ino kembali meyakinkan sambil membungkuk mengucapkan trimakasih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati ya nona, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang"

"Iya, sekali lagi trimakasih banyak" Ino kembali membungkukkan badannya sebelum kemudian kembali kearah semak-semak dimana dia meninggalkan belanjaannya tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah dan menengok keadaan Gaara, semoga saja dia baik-saja agar Ino tak perlu repot-repot menolongnya lagi.

Tapi yang tidapati Ino Gaara masih terkapar dengan posisi terlentang diatas tanah, Ino mendekat memastikan Gaara masih hidup, bisa kacau urusannya kalau sampai Gaara mati disini.

"Hoi...apa kau masih hidup?" Ino menyentuh tubuh gara dengan telunjuknya, memastikan sidik jarinya tak meninggalkan banyak jejak kalau sampai Gaara benar- benar tewas. Ino benar-benar kebanyakan nonton film detektif.

"Oi... Sabaku, bangunlah mereka sudah pergi" Gaara masih bernafas tapi Ino benar-benar tidak tenang saat panggilannya sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara.

"Gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Guman Ino frustasi sambil menggigit jempolnya untuk berpikir, apa kutinggalkan saja dia biar orang lain yang menemukannya, atau aku telpon ambulance dan pura-pura menemukannya pingsan disini? Tapi itu akan membuat Ino makin terlambat pulang dan berakhir dengan introgasi sang ibu, meski dia bisa saja beralasan tapi itu akan sangat merepotkan.

Saat Ino sedang mondar mandir bergulat dengan pikirannya sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya sendiri, tak sengaja dia melihat seringai kecil Gaara pertanda Sabaku Gaara sebenarnya masih sadar.

"Hei...Sabaku Gaara bangun, kau mengerjaiku ya?" Bentak Ino dengan berkacak pinggang, Ino menggeram marah mendapati Gaara masih bungkam tak memberinya reaksi apapun.

"Sialan, cepat bangun Sabaku jangan diam saja" masih tak ada respon "Heeei... kubilang banguuun!" teriak Ino dongkol disamping Gaara.

Ino sudah akan pergi dari tempat itu setelah segala upayanya membuat Gaara bangun tak berhasil sampai suara Gaara akhirnya terdengar juga oleh indra pendengarnya.

"Berisik..."

"Apa kau bilang?" Ino sontak berbalik dan menunjuk wajah Gaara tepat dihidungnya begitu Gaara bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau berisik, dan mengganggu" ucap Gaara acuh.

Ino mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredam amarahnya yang sudah hampir meledak, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sabar Ino, marah-marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, nasihat inner Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan trimakasih. Jadi, karna sepertinya kau baik-baik saja sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" Ino berjalan meninggalkan Gaara sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Namun saat Ino baru saja keluar dari semak-semak dia berteriak dan menunjuk kearah Gaara yang sudah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang membuat Ino makin jengkel.

"Aaarrgh...DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI! aku menyesal sudah menolongmu..." Akhirnya Ino tak mampu menahannya juga.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bibi sudah menunggumu dari tadi" sebuah suara mengalihkan kemarahan Ino.

"Tidak ada, ini juga mau pulang" Jawab Ino acuh begitu tahu Sasuke yang menegurnya

"Sabaku...?" Ucap sang pemilik suara heran saat menyadari keberadaan Gaara.

"Hn" Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Kenapa dia babak belur begitu Ino?" Tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya Ino sudah mau pergi saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

"Tanya saja sendiri padanya" kata Ino sewot kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Yamanaka, bukankah kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini?" Ucapan Gaara lagi-lagi membuat Ino berhenti melangkah.

"Jangan bercanda Sabaku, memangnya apa yang kulakukan padamu, bukankah aku yang menolongmu dari para berandalan tadi?" Ino tak percaya dengan ini, apa-apaan pemuda ini bisa-bisanya dia memutarbalikkan fakta dan berakting sesantai itu.

"Tenang Ino., katakan saja apa yang terjadi!" Ino menatap sengit pada Sasuke saat Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya. Apa lagi ini? Apa dia lebih percaya dengan Gaara daripada dengan dirinya?

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau kan satu spesies dengannya tentu saja kau lebih percaya dia daripada aku" kata Ino nyinyir, namun Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama tak mengerti dengan apa yang Ino bicarakan.

"Ap-"

"Sudahlah terserah kalian saja, aku mau pulang" untuk apa juga aku peduli pada dua spesies ini, batinnya kesal. Dengan itu Ino benar-benar beranjak untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaa..." Ino sampai dirumah saat hari sudah gelap dan ayahnya sudah dirumah sedangkan kakanya masih belum pulang.

"Tou-san sudah pulang ya?" Ino langsung menyambar air minum dimeja dapur dan memberikan belanjaannya pada ibunya yang sedang menata makan malam didapur.

"Iya, dia sedang mandi. Kau ini darimana saja kenapa lama sekali pulangnya, ibu sampai harus menyuruh Sasuke menyusulmu. Sekarang dimana Sasuke, apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Tadi kami bertemu, tapi aku tidak tahu dia kemana"

"Apa maksudnya itu, apa kau meninggalkannya lagi?"

"Kaa-saaaaan, dia itu laki-laki dan aku cuma berjalan lebih dulu bukan berarti aku meninggalkannya" jelas Ino membela diri.

"Itu sama saja, kau tidak menunggunya kan?"

"Kaaa-saaaann..." Rengek Ino setengah frustasi.

"Ino, kaa-san mohon bersikap baiklah pada Sasuke, dia sudah mengalami banyak hal yang berat dan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa harus pergi jauh untuk menjamin biaya hidupnya, jadi kaa-san mohon padamu jangan sampai kau membuatnya tidak betah disini, bisa kan?" Ibu Ino memberikan tatapan memohon pada Ino, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengangguk terpaksa.

"Baiklah" Orang tuanya memang orang yang baik, mereka tulus menyayangi Sasuke dan itu sukses membuatnya iri tapi semarah dan sebenci apapun Ino pada Sasuke dia tidak pernah bisa menyalahkan ketulusan mereka, Ino tahu kebaikan mereka pada Sasuke tidak salah meski dirinya masih belum bisa menerimanya.

Ino tahu bahwa hal-hal berat yang dialami Sasuke, kehilangan sosok ibu dan kakak yang disayangi dibarengi runtuhnya usaha ayahnya hingga harus dikejar-kejar penagih hutang meski rumah dan semua hartanya sudah disita oleh bank, Ino tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya hidup Sasuke dan ayahnya sebelum akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan mengambil pekerjaan diluar negeri dan menitipkannya disini.

Tapi Ino juga penasaran, kenapa saudara-saudara dari orang tua Sasuke tidak ada yang membantu, maksud Ino bukankah ayah Sasuke itu seorang Uchiha dimana beberapa diantaranya adalah pengusaha sukses di Jepang, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menolong ayahnya atau sekadar menampungnya untuk tinggal misalnya? Bukankah itu cukup aneh untuk ukuran keluarga besar? Apa karna ada masalah atau memang keluarga mereka adalah tipikal orang-orang yang tidak memiliki empati?

Ino pernah menanyakan ini pada orang tuanya tapi mereka bilang tidak tahu, dan saat dia menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke dia malah mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu dan berhentilah bertanya tentang keluargaku' dengan ucapan yang sangat dingin, sejak itulah dia semakin tidak ingin peduli pada apapun soal Sasuke lagi.

"Tadaima..." Suara Sasuke yang baru pulang terdengar dari arah pintu depan, ibu Ino yang baru selesai menata hidangan makan malam keluar untuk memanggil sang ayah yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga sekaligus melihat Sasuke yang baru datang, namun sebelum ibu memanggil sang ayah ibu dikejutkan dengan sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang yang dibawa Sasuke pulang.

"Astaga...Sasuke dia siapa, kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" Semua orang yang mendengar pekikan sang ibu segera keluar melihat apa yang terjadi kecuali Ino yang masih sibuk menaruh cemilannya kedalam lemari es.

"Dia temanku bi, dan dia baru saja diganggu para berandalan, aku terpaksa membawanya pulang karna dia tidak mau kuantar ke rumah sakit ataupun kerumahnya" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Ya sudah cepat bawa dia masuk dulu, sebentar biar bibi bantu melepas sepatunya" sang bibi lalu berjongkok untuk membantu melepas sepatu Gaara.

"Maaf merepotkan" lirih Gaara. Tak disangka pukulan membabi buta para brandalan tadi benar-benar kuat hingga membuatnya babak belur begini.

"Sabaku...?!" Seru Ino begitu dia keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Ibunya terpekik seperti tadi, tapi saat melihat Gaara malah Ino yang kini berteriak kaget.

"Ino kau mengenalnya?" Tanya sang ibu. Ino mengangguk tak rela, kenapa Sasuke malah membawanya kemari?

"Dia teman sekelasku juga" jawabnya lirih tak bisa bohong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja, cepat bantu Sasuke" hardik sang ibu heran melihat tingkah Ino yang seolah tak ingin peduli.

"Iissshh...merepotkan saja" gerutu Ino yang kemudian membantu Sasuke memapah Gaara ke kamarnya.

"Kau juga, kenapa malah membawanya kesini, kau kan bisa menelpon kakaknya Temari SENSEIMU itu?" Kata Ino sarkas dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'senseimu'.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia tahu tak ada gunanya berebat dengan Ino yang sedang marah.

"Jangan mengomel terus Ino!" Sang ibu meneriakinya dari bawah. Ino meniup poninya dengan kesal.

"Biar kuambilkan kompres dan obat, kau gantikan saja dulu bajunya, dia kotor dan bau sekali" Ino mengibaskan tangan didepan hidungnya.

"Ini bau para berandalan tadi" elak Gaara tak terima.

"Hoh...lihatlah dia masih bisa membela diri, aku tak percaya ini"

Malam itu menjadi malam terpanjang bagi Ino karna dia terpaksa harus mengurus luka-luka Gaara sebab si jenius Sasuke ternyata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengatasinya dan berakhir jadi pesuruh Ino.

"Sudah selesai?" Sang Ibu menengok keadaaaan mereka dikamar Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi selesai" Jawab Ino yang sedang menempelkan plester pada luka dikepala Gaara.

"Baguslah, kalau sudah selesai kalian makanlah kaa-san sudah menyisihkan makan malam untuk kalian didapur" setelahnya sang ibu meninggalkan mereka lagi.

"Sudah, sebaiknya besok kau ke rumah sakit saja untuk memastikan tak ada luka dalam yang serius" ucap Ino sambil membereskan kotak P3Knya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke untuk mengembalikan ketempat asalnya sekaligus memintanya membawakan makanan untuk Gaara.

"Hn" Jawab Gaara dengan gumaman singkat.

"Haiiisshh...Dasar panda tak tahu diri, apa tidak bisa mengucapkan trimakasih atau kalimat lain yang lebih enak didengar? aku sudah menolongmu dua kali hari ini asal kau tahu" omel Ino.

Gaara mendelik tak terima saat Ino mengomelinya dan mengatai dia Panda, namun belum sempat Gaara membalas Ino sudah keburu pergi dari kamar itu sambil membanting pintu.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke begitu dia kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan lalu memberikannya pada Gaara, Gaara sendiri hanya menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahunya lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku akan makan dibawah nanti setelah kau selesai, lagipula Ino juga mungkin sedang makan sekarang"

"Apa dia selalu marah-marah seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara disela-sela makannya.

"Tergantung"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tergantung kondisi moodnya"

"Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu?" Tebak Gaara yang kini sudah menghabiskan setengah lebih makanannya.

"Dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak sendiri lagi sekarang" tukas Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Gaara.

"Apa maksud dengan seringaimu itu?" Tanya Gaara sebelum memasukkan suapan terakhirnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Dia juga tidak terlihat menyukaimu... Sabaku Gaara"

"Siapa yang peduli?" ucap Gaara acuh.

"Aku peduli" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh pedulimu"

"Kau salah, aku tak peduli padamu tapi aku peduli pada Ino"

"Wow...ada apa ini?" Gaara tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan buat dia marah, itu saja" Dengan itu Sasuke melangkah keluar lagi untuk membawa kembali bekas makan Gaara ke dapur.

"Yah kita lihat saja nanti, sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik dari pada yang kupikirkan" Gaara bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC...

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

＿＿＿

Yosh...chap two is up trimakasih banyak untuk kawan-kawan yang sudah bersedia mampir entah hanya untuk melirik atau benar-benar membaca cerita ini. #hugtigh :D

Dan seperti biasa masih dinanti kritik saran, cacian dan flame juga tak apa untuk penyemangat author meneruskan fict abalnya ini.

Salam, Shiroe Ino.^^\


	3. I know and i don't (want to) care

**EMPTY ENVY © Shiroe Ino**

 _ **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Warning : Typo, OOC, DLDR, fict for fun don't be 'Baper'._

.

.

.

.

Aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya untuk menyiapkan bekal lebih banyak, aku berencana berangkat lebih pagi hari ini dan berhenti disuatu tempat untuk memakan sarapanku sendiri.

Aku malas jika harus sarapan semeja dengan dua pengganggu itu. Jika ada yang tahu dirumahku ada dua siswa terkeren disekolah dan aku malah menghindarinya aku pasti dianggap tidak normal atau malah gila, tapi tentu saja aku takkan peduli dengan anggapan orang lain seperti biasa karna yang terpenting adalah anggapanku sendiri tentang diriku. Aku tahu itu terdengar egois, tapi kupikir tak ada yang salah dengan itu karna aku tak merugikan orang lain dengan anggapanku tentang diriku sendiri malah aku membiarkan mereka membuat anggapan apapun tentang diriku, bukankah itu cukup baik? Maksudku tiap orang memiliki pemikirannya masing-masing dan itu adalah hak privasi tiap individu untuk hidup dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri selama tak merugikan orang lain secara nyata seperti kekerasan fisik atau tindakan amoral dan hal-hal yang diluar batas, dan selama ini aku tak pernah melakukan hal-hal diluar batas semacam itu jadi kupikir tak ada yang salah dengan diriku meskipun banyak orang yang tak menyukaiku karna pemikiranku tersebut, tapi bagiku itu bukan masalah karna toh aku sering tak menyukai orang lain dan pemikiran mereka juga.

Aku turun pukul setengah lima pagi tak lama setelah ibu bangun, lalu aku menyiapkan bahan masakan yang akan kuolah sebagai bekal sementara kaa san menyiapkan bahan untuk sarapan kami pagi ini.

"Apa nii chan semalam tak pulang, aku tidak melihatnya dari semalam?" Tanyaku pada kaa san sambil menata bekalku dan bekal Sasuke, terpaksa karna disuruh kaa san.

"Kaa san juga heran, belakangan ini kakakmu sering pulang larut" Jawab kaa san terdengar khawatir.

"Apa kaa san sudah menegurnya?"

"Kaa san belum sempat menegurnya, dia selalu menghindar tiap kali kaa san mau mengajaknya bicara"

"Apa tou san sudah tahu?" Tanyaku lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan singkat oleh kaa san.

"Ayahmu sedang banyak pikiran dengan masalah dikebun dan tokonya, kaa san tak ingin menambah beban pikiran tou sanmu"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang nanti coba bicara dengan nii chan, ibu tak perlu khawatir" kataku menenangkan. Sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya aku cukup dekat dengan semua orang didalam keluarga ini minus Sasuke karna aku masih belum bisa menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku. Meski tak sering tapi dalam beberapa kesempatan kaa san sedikit banyak menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang masalah yang dihadapi keluarga kami, dan dalam hal-hal tertentu aku sama sekali tidak dilarang ikut serta untuk membantu atau sekedar memberi pendapat, mungkin karna kedekatan inilah yang membuatku jengkel saat ada orang lain hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga kami dan mencoba menggantikan posisiku seperti keberadaan Sasuke, setidaknya begitulah pikirku.

"Trimakasih sayang, kalau begitu tolong ya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku kaa san" akupun tersenyum bangga.

"oh iya Ino chan tumben kau bangun lebih awal, bagaimana dengan temanmu semalam, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya kaa san.

"Aku ingin berangkat lebih awal hari ini, dia baik-baik saja dan dia teman Sasuke bukan temanku kaa san" jawabku masih kesal mengingat dua orang itu.

"loh bukankah semalam kau bilang kalian sekelas?" Inilah yang membuatku malas berurusan dengan Sasuke karna semua hal tentangnya selalu dihubung-hubungkan denganku baik itu sekolah, teman-teman, sampai apa yang kulakukan selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan Sasuke apalagi oleh keluargaku. Menyebalkan.

"Kaa san, tidak semua teman Sasuke itu berarti temanku juga" jelasku sehalus mungkin pada Kaa san.

"Kenapa begitu, kalian kan sekelas?" Aaaarrgghh...kalau sudah begini kaa san bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Kaa san, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang aku harus segera siap-siap" aku mencoba kabur dari percakapan ini.

"Loh memangnya kau tidak berangkat bersama Sasuke lagi, sepedamu kan masih dibawa kakakmu?" Desak kaa san lagi. Aku heran kenapa kaa san senang sekali kalau aku bersama Sasuke padahal kaa san tahu bagaimana aku membenci Sasuke.

"Hahhh...Kaa san aku siap-siap dulu ya..." Tukasku sambil tersenyum sebelum melesat pergi.

"Ino chan..." Lagi kaa san memanggilku membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ya...?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku sambil berbalik melihat kearah kaa san.

"Tolong bangunkan mereka ya, sarapan sudah hampir siap" perintah kaa san, aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Inoo chan...!" Panggil kaa san lagi untuk memberi penekanan pada perintahnya saat melihat tingkahku.

"Haaai..." Jawabku terpaksa mengiyakan. Salahku juga karna aku bangun lebih pagi jadi kaa san sekalian menyuruhku membantunya menyiapkan sarapan sehingga acara memasak kaa san selesai lebih cepat. Padahal kalau semua berjalan seperti biasa aku tak perlu membangunkan Sasuke dan bisa berangkat Sekolah lebih pagi. Menyebalkan.

Setelah selesai bersiap aku segera membangunkan kedua orang itu, aku mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke berharap agar si penghuni kamar cepat bangun sehingga aku bisa segera pergi. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam, aku berpikir ingin menggedor pintunya lebih keras tapi kuurungkan karna itu akan menimbulkan kegaduhan yang efeknya akan berbuntut panjang dan bisa menggagalkan rencanaku untuk berangkat lebih awal guna menghindari berangkat sekolah dengan dua makhluk didalam jadi kuputuskan untuk masuk saja ke dalam.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu aku segera membuka jendela kamar itu tak lupa menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka agar udara pagi yang masih agak dingin membangunkan mereka, jika diperhatikan pose tidur mereka tidak senista yang kubayangkan malah bisa dibilang manis dan elegan meskipun sampai mati aku tak akan mengakuinya tapi aku tetap memaksa otakku membayangkan kenistaan mereka demi mencegah kemungkinan sisi femininku terpesona pada mereka.

"Hei bangun...Sasuke bangun..." aku menyenggol kaki Sasuke dengan Kakiku, enggan membangunkannya dengan cara yang sopan namun caraku ini gagal, lalu aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Gaara dan mendapat hasil yang sama pula, mereka hanya merubah posisi tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Akhirnya aku meraih jam beker Sasuke dan menyetelnya tepat jam setengah tujuh lalu meletakkannya disebelah telinga Gaara lalu aku meletakkan ponselku sendiri dengan alarm yang sudah kuaktifkan diwaktu yang sama kedekat telinga Sasuke, kemudian aku menghitung mundur waktunya dengan jam tanganku.

5...4...3...2...1 kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Suara jam beker dan alarm ponselku yang berbunyi nyaring secara bersamaan disamping telinga mereka masing-masing sukses membuat keduanya berjingkat bangun dari posisi tidurnya karna kaget, akupun berseringai puas melihat ekspresi bodoh mereka saat bangun tidur.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan berhenti pada matanya guna mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, matanya masih setengah terbuka saat melihat keberadaanku, sedangkan makhluk satunya lagi yaitu Gaara malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali keatas futon setelah mematikan jam beker itu tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, aku yang masih kesal dengan Keberadaannya pun mengambil jam itu lalu mengarahkannya kembali tepat diatas telinganya sambil menarik selimut yang coba dia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya dari suara jam itu, sempat terjadi adegan tarik menarik selimut diantara kami sebelum akhirnya aku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dan aku tahu Gaara sengaja menarikku agar jatuh menimpanya lalu menahanku tetap diposisi itu hanya untuk mengerjaiku. Aku bukan sedang menuduhnya karna aku jelas melihatnya berseringai saat aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbahaya ini yang sialnya sama sekali tidak berguna karna tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Aku melotot horor saat suara berisik jam yang tiba-tiba berhenti digantikan dengan suara Sasuke yang masih agak serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah kami. Tapi anehnya aku malah balas menatap marah padanya, ada perasaan tak terima saat melihatnya memberi pandangan menuduh padaku seolah kami sengaja melakukan perbuatan mesum dihadapannya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Kau pikir apa, ha? Dia sedang mengerjaiku bodoh, cepat bantu aku!" Sungutku pada Sasuke, sekilas dia tampak ragu dan hanya diam dengan posisinya yang kini tengah berdiri menjulang dihadapan kami.

"Fuyukai, lepaskan aku brengsek...!" Umpatku pada Gaara sambil terus meronta untuk melepaskan diri tapi dia justru merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan mempererat pelukannya padaku, dasar pervert kurang ajar. Mungkin jika ini film romance aku sudah tersipu malu berada dalam posisi seperti ini dengan pemuda -yang takkan pernah kuakui- setampan Gaara, tapi sayangnya ini bukan film romance dan aku bukan dalam mode tersipu malu melainkan terbakar amarah.

"Gaara, lepaskan dia!" Perintah Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengkuran pura-pura dari Gaara, percuma saja jika begitu caranya dia membantuku lebih baik dia menonton saja apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya pada orang brengsek ini.

Aku menggigit lengan Gaara hingga membuatnya berteriak dan sontak melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuhku.

"Rasakan itu" rutukku padanya, aku segera bangkit dari posisiku ketika dia sedang mengusap-usap bagian lengannya yang tadi kugigit, dia melotot tajam kearahku saat melihat bekas gigitanku yang tercetak jelas dilengannya.

"Kau...?!"dia menggeram tertahan.

"Apa?" balasku melotot marah padanya.

Dia sudah hampir kembali meraihku kalau saja tidak lebih dulu dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Cukup Gaara!" Sasuke mencoba menengahi kami yang masih saling menatap nyalang dengan memberi tatapan membunuh pada kami berdua, Gaara yang kemudian hanya mendecih dan aku mendengus kesal menanggapinya.

"Cepatlah turun, kaa san menyuruh kalian sarapan" ucapku ketus pada keduanya lalu mengambil ponselku kembali yang tadi diletakkan Sasuke dilantai kemudian beranjak keluar meninggalkan mereka kedua. Aku sempat mendengar suara pukulan yang diikuti suara berdebam namun tak kuhiraukan karna aku berencana untuk bergegas berangkat lebih dulu.

"Aku pergi dulu Kaa san" pamitku pada Kaa san sambil mengambil bekalku yang sudah siap dimeja.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya kaa san.

"Aku sudah membawanya" jawabku sambil menunjukkan bekalku.

.

.

.

.

Menyebalkan, rencanaku jadi berantakan gara-gara ulah Sabaku sialan itu dan sekarang aku tak bisa menikmati sarapanku dengan tenang karna harus mengejar bis yang harus kutumpangi. Harusnya tadi kalau semuanya berjalan lancar aku bisa makan ditempat favoritku dan menunggu Chouji atau Shikamaru lewat dan menumpang mereka berangkat sekolah, tapi gara-gara kesiangan pilihannya hanya tinggal naik bis dan sarapan disekolah karna berangkat bersama Chouji atau Shika aku takkan sempat sarapan, dan aku bukan orang yang akan melewatkan Sarapan.

Aku menikmati sarapanku begitu tiba diarea belakang sekolah yang masih sepi, rasanya menyebalkan harus makan sendiri seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak suka makan semeja dengan orang asing seperti Sasuke dan Gaara. Kalau Sasuke mungkin aku bisa mengabaikannya karna terbiasa tapi kalau Gaara, aku bahkan belum bisa melupakan kekesalanku padanya dari kemarin.

Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa hidupku selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyebalkan hingga membuat hari-hariku tak pernah menyenangkan lagi? Tapi bukankah itu salahku juga yang tak bisa menerima keberadaan orang-orang itu dan malah membencinya sehingga membuatku kehilangan hari-hariku yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin benar kata Choiji membenci itu memang melelahkan, aku juga sering merasakannya tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat 'kenapa aku memilih membenci?', pernyataan Chouji tempo hari tak pelak membuatku kepikiran juga, daripada menerima aku memang selalu lebih memilih membenci hanya karna alasan egoisku sendiri yang ingin mencari kenyamanan semu. Selalu saja aku berdalih tidak ada hal yang membuatku merasa lebih baik selain membenci padahal yang sebenarnya kebencian itu malah membuat segalanya menjadi tak nyaman baik untuk diriku sendiri maupun untuk orang disekelilingku.

'Haaaahhh...'aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'Meooong...' Seekor kucing mendekati bekal makanku yang kuletakkan dipangkuanku. Kucing itu terlihat kurus dan tak terawat ekornya tidak terlalu panjang, dan warnanya putih dengan corak keabu-abuan, aku mengangkat bekalku menghindarkannya dari endusan kucing itu, namun aku sama sekali tak berniat mengusirnya, kucing itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kotak bekalku sebelum kemudian matanya beralih melihat kearahku seolah mengiba meminta jatah makananku.

'Kucing malang' batinku kemudian memberinya sepotong telur gulung tapi begitu mendapatkannya kucing itu bukannya memakannya malah membawanya pergi kebalik semak-semak, awalnya aku tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan kucing itu, namun suara anak-anak kucing yang saling berteriak dan menggeram membuatku melangkahkan kakiku kearah kucing tadi. Saat kulihat dibalik semak-semak ternyata kucing tadi memberikan makanannya pada dua ekor kucing kecil lain yang kukira pasti anak-anaknya, kedua anak kucing itu berebut makanannya sedangkan si induk hanya memandangi kedua anaknya sambil sesekali menjilati kaki depannya. Dari kondisi kucing-kucing itu aku tahu jika mereka adalah kucing liar yang kelaparan karna jarang mendapat makanan, entah kenapa aku merasa iba pada kucing-kucing itu terutama induknya yang kulihat hanya memakan remah-remah sisa dari makanan anaknya sedangkan dia masih harus menyusui kedua anaknya yang aku yakin masih lapar. Kuambil beberapa potong daging kemudian kubagi menjadi beberapa bagian dan kuberikan pada kucing-kucing itu yang langsung disantang dengan rakusnya oleh dua anak kucing tersebut, lagi-lagi kulihat si induk hanya melihat anak-anaknya makan, karna kasian akupun memberikan telur gulung terakhir milikku pada induk kucing itu yang akhir dimakan juga tanpa gangguan anak-anaknya yang masih sibuk dengan daging yang tadi kuberikan.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatiku saat mengamati tingkah kucing-kucing itu, apalagi saat dimana si induk menjilati tubuh anak-anaknya secara bergantian setelah mereka menghabiskan makanannya. Mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keberadaanku, hanya si induk yang beberapa kali melihat kearahku seolah waspada kalau aku akan mengganggu mereka.

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan aku segera membereskan sarapanku sebelum bergegas masuk ke kelas. Selama berjalan menuju kelasku aku terus membayangkan adegan harmonis kucing-kucing tadi, berpikir mungkin seperti itulah kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya tapi bodohnya hanya gara-gara kebencianku pada Sasuke aku sering tak bisa melihat kasih sayang ibuku yang dicurahkannya untukku, aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan iri dan cemburuku pada Sasuke hingga sering membuatku berpikir buruk tentang ibuku, padahal aku yakin ibu hanya berusaha berperan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anaknya termasuk Sasuke yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri tapi kenapa aku sulit sekali menerima kenyataan itu, aku memang tidak suka berbagi tapi apa sebegini parahnya keegoisanku?

Aku terus sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri dan tak memperhatikan jalanku hingga aku menabrak bahu seseorang dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh, tapi aku tetap saja tidak fokus dan hanya mangucapkan maaf seperlunya sebelum melanjutkan langkahku.

"Hei...Yamanaka Ino" seseorang menyerukan namaku dengan penuh penekanan, ternyata dia Sakura. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi temanku tapi justru membuangku hanya karna rasa sukanya pada Sasuke. cih mengingatnya membuatku kembali dongkol pada keduanya.

"Ah ternyata kau Sakura, apa kabar? maaf ya aku menabrakmu" ucapku basa basi sembari memberikan senyum palsu terbaikku.

"Cih dasar tidak berguna, lihat kau menjatuhkan tasku!" Sepertinya Sakura sangat membenciku sampai-sampai tas jatuh saja tidak mau mengambilnya sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk mencari masalah denganku padahal aku sudah meminta maaf. Karna bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun jadi aku hanya mengikuti kemauan Sakura untuk mengambilkan tasnya yang terjatuh.

"Ini Sakura, sudah ya aku buru-buru" pungkasku sebelum melesat pergi. Aku masih bisa mendengar Sakura dan teman-temannya menggerutu tapi aku hanya mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Sekolah hari itu kulewati seperti biasa, tak ada yang menarik selain Temari sensei yang terlihat gusar mungkin karna ketidakhadiran Gaara setelah hari pertamanya yang membuatku sukses bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaannya karna bagaimanapun aku khawatir kalau si brengsek itu masih berada dirumahku, tapi aku enggan memastikannya pada Sasuke.

Sore itu aku pulang bersama Chouji, selama perjalanan pulang aku hanya diam membuat Chouji khawatir padaku tapi aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Saat sampai aku menawarinya untuk mampir karna cukup lama dia tidak main kerumahku tapi ditolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan membantu ibunya dikedai, aku pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berterimakasih atas tumpangannya.

Seringkali aku kagum pada Chouji dengan kebaikannya, maksudku meski dia sering diremehkan karna penampilan dan nilai akademiknya tapi dia tidak pernah marah ataupun dendam pada orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya dan dia merupakan orang yang paling bisa diandalkan oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya, jika dibandingkan denganku yang selalu marah dan benci pada orang-orang yang tidak kusukai bukankah dia orang yang sangat baik? Dia bahkan tidak membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang dulu pernah membully-nya meskipun dia bisa saja melakukannya jika mau tapi dia memilih tidak melakukannya dengan alasan balas dendam itu tidak ada gunanya. Aku juga sering berpikir ingin bisa seperti dia tapi sepertinya itu terlalu sulit bagiku kalau tidak boleh dikatakan mustahil.

"Tadaimaa..." Aku memasuki rumah dengan perasaan tidak enak apalagi saat kudapati sepatu Si anak baru kurang ajar Sabaku itu masih ada ditempatnya.

Suasana rumah tampak sepi, Kaa san sepertinya sedang tidak dirumah. belakangan kaa san memang sering membantu tou san ditoko sedangkan tou san harus mengawasi sendiri secara langsung pengiriman-pengiriman pesanan partai besar ke beberapa tempat karena sebelumnya terjadi banyak masalah yang merugikan beberapa pelanggan penting ayah saat orang kepercayaan ayah melakukan kesalahan.

"Okaeri, akhirnya kau pulang juga" hampir saja aku terjungkal mendengar suara seseorang saat melewati ruang keluarga, aku langsung menatap sengit kearah sumber suara menutupi rasa kagetku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku masih dengan nada ketus seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang menonton tivi" jawabnya santai membuat innerku mencakari gambaran wajahnya demi pelampiasan emosi yang tak mungkin kusalurkan secara langsung.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau masih dirumahku Sabaku san?" Ucapku sambil memaksakan senyum yang aku yakin pasti terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada ringisan orang yang menderita sembelit tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Sabar Ino, tenang Ino ini baru satu malam ingat dia masih dianggap tamu, batinku terus berusaha merapalkan kata-kata penenang yang logis guna mengendalikan emosi yang sudah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun sambil mengelus dada dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Kau kenapa, apa asmamu kambuh?" Tanyanya heran, namun entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan ditelingaku.

'Aku tidak sedang kena asma atau apapun, tapi aku sangat marah karna kau masih ada disini bodoh' rasanya aku ingin sekali meneriakkan hal itu didepan wajahnya tapi yang kulakukan hanya mengeluarkan nafas yang memburu seperti seseorang yang sudah berlatih kungfu selama berjam-jam dan memandang tajam kearahnya lalu melangkah pergi sambil menghentakkan kaki keras-keras menuju ke kamar.

Akhirnya hari itu aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah Shikamaru dan menghabiskan sisa hariku disana. Sebenarnya saat aku tiba kerumahnya Shikamaru belum pulang mungkin dia ada kegiatan klub tapi ibu Shikamaru sangat baik dan menyambutku dengan ramah karna aku memang sudah berteman baik dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji dari kecil jadi kami sering main bersama dan saling berkunjung kerumah masing-masing begitu pula orang tua kami yang sudah saling kenal.

Aku sempat tertidur dikamar Shikamaru saat menunggunya pulang, dan saat aku bangun Shikamaru sudah memakai pakaian rumahannya sedang sibuk dengan komputernya dimeja belajarnya.

"Kau sedang apa Shika?" Tanyaku begitu aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku sedang mengerjakan proposal untuk proyek klub kami tahun ini" jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh. Shikamaru adalah ketua klub SAINS yang sering mewakili sekolah kami mengikuti lomba SAINS dengan berbagai penelitian yang didanai oleh pihak sekolah, meskipun dia sering bersikap seperti seorang pemalas tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan tugas dan tanggung jawab dia bisa menjadi sangat serius dan paling bisa diandalkan. Klub SAINS merupakan klub yang paling banyak dan mudah mendapat kucuran dana dari pihak sekolah karena sering mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan menjadi juara dibeberapa kompetisi baik itu tingkat daerah, nasional, maupun internasional sehingga membuat banyak klub iri pada klub SAINS. Selain itu popularitas yang juga sangat menonjol karena anggota-anggotanya bukan didominasi anak-anak cupu seperti image anak pintar kebanyakan tapi justru diisi denga siswa-siswi yang terkenal cantik dan tampan seperti Sasuke, Hyuuga neji dan sepupunya Hinata, juga Shikamaru sendiri membuat klub ini membuatnya menjadi klub paling elit diantara klub-klub yang lain bahkan mengalahkan popularitas klub-klub olahraga.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan anggota klub SAINS seperti Shikamaru aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya, disekolah aku hanya mengikuti klub berkebun yang anggotanya hanya tiga orang dari tiga tingkatan kelas yang berbeda, satu orang dari kelas satu, kemudian aku sendiri dari kelas dua, dan satu lagi dari kelas tiga. Jika ditanya kenapa aku memilih klub ini ada beberapa alasan yang kupikirkan saat aku memutuskan masuk klub ini. Pertama karena berkebun merupakan hobiku dan disekolah klub yang menurutku kegiatannya bisa sangat menarik dan berguna ini waktu itu sudah hampir mati dan aku berniat menyelamatkannya atau setidaknya membuatnya tetap bertahan, kedua karna klub ini tidak populer sehingga aku tak perlu merasa risih dengan pandangan siswa siswi dari klub lain, ketiga mungkin karna anggotanya hanya sedikit sehingga urusannya jadi lebih mudah. Kegiatan klub kami atur secara bergilir dan seminggu sekali biasanya dihari libur kami baru mengerjakannya bersama seharian.

Di sekolah aku dan anggota yang lain sama sekali tidak dekat karna kami memang berbeda kelas dan tingkatan, tapi kami cukup mengerti satu sama lain baik itu yang berhubungan dengan tugas dalam klub maupun privasi masing-masing, sebuah bentuk hubungan pertemanan yang aneh mungkin tapi yang kini justru membuatku nyaman. Kami bisa saling berbagi cerita dan pengetahuan tanpa harus merasa terintimidasi dan khawatir dengan pandangan satu sama lain karna kami berasal dari tingkatan dan lingkaran pergaulan yang berbeda. Sejak persahabatanku dengan Sakura rusak aku seperti merasa trauma dengan jenis persahabatan yang serupa, aku jadi lebih tertutup dan menjaga jarak dari orang lain juga sulit untuk percaya pada istilah teman atau sahabat.

"Astaga, sudah jam tujuh, aku pulang dulu Shika" Aku terlonjak kaget begitu melihat jam dikamar Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak makan malam disini saja?" Shikamaru ikut berdiri dan melangkah dibelakangku saat aku sudah melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tadi tidak bilang kaa san kalau kesini soalnya" kami sudah turun kelantai bawah, aku melongok kearah dapur melihat ibu Shikamaru sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam keluarganya Kemudian aku pamit pulang padanya.

"Ino makan malam disini saja dengan kami"

"Terimakasih banyak bibi, tapi saya harus pulang sekarang"

"Sayang sekali ya"

"Maaf ya bi, mungkin lain kali" aku tersenyum dan mulai menukar sandal rumah yang kupakai dengan sandalku sendiri.

"saya pulang dulu bibi, Shika" Aku pun segera berojigi dan mengucapkan trimakasih sebelum bergegas pergi.

Aku setengah berlari menuju rumah, takut terlambat dan dimarahi kaa san. Tapi dijalan tak sengaja aku melihat Dei nii sedang duduk sendirian disebuah bangku taman, aku sudah akan menegurnya sebelum seseorang berambut merah yang kukenali sebagai kakak Sakura yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba menghampirinya kemudian mereka pergi dengan tergesa-gesa kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju rumah. Rupanya Dei nii masih berteman baik dengan kakak Sakura berbeda dengan kami adik-adik mereka. Aku tersenyum miris mengingat kami dulu dan meneruskan perjalanan pulangku dengan mengingat kenangan-kenangan lama. Ternyata walau bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan saat-saat dimana aku dan Sakura masih bersahabat meskipun kini kami saling membenci.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung dulu...**

Aduuuuuuhhh...gomennasaaaiii...Chap ini jadinya malah lebih panjang daripada yang direncanakan, pas 10 halaman dan masih didominasi dengan deskripsi2 gaje sama sekali belum menyentuh konfliknya, tapi Insya'Allah chap depan konfliknya mulai saya munculkan. Dan di chap ini juga saya coba bikin narasi ceritanya dari sudut pandang Ino semoga tidak lebih membosankan daripada chap sebelumnya karna kalimat2nya jadi lebih subjektif dan panjang.

Tak lupa ucapan trimakasih untuk semua yang udah nyempetin baca terutama yang udah berkenan ninggalin jejak entah itu fave atau komen saya ucapkan banyak trimakasih.

Dan terakhir seperti biasa masih ditunggu kripik sambalnya untuk masukan sekaligus penyemangat saya.

Salam hangat, Shiroe Ino^^\


	4. Unavoidably request

"Tadaimaaa..." Untunglah kaa san tidak mengomeliku karna pulang terlambat, tapi aku langsung disuruhnya membantu menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah hampir selesai. Aku agak heran dengan suasana rumah yang masih sepi, tidak seperti biasanya dimana Ayah pasti sudah menunggu diruang keluarga sambil nonton televisi ataupun Sasuke yang membantu ibu. Dibanding aku Sasuke memang lebih sering membantu, itu bukan karna aku tak mau membantu kaa san tapi aku saja yang malas berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke, aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku membencinya dan sebisa mungkin aku pasti menghindarinya termasuk urusan di dapur. Meski aku sering diomeli kaa san karna hal itu dan tak jarang juga telingaku panas karna dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sasuke tapi aku tetap bersikeras dengan pendirianku untuk menghindari Sasuke, iya daripada aku harus marah-marah tak jelas terus.

Tapi meski begitu aku tetap penasaran dengan suasana yang tidak seperti biasanya itu dan menanyakannya pada kaa san.

"Sasuke tadi menelefon katanya dia ada lembur hari ini menggantikan temannya yang tidak masuk kerja jadi dia akan pulang agak larut"

'Lembur, jadi sekarang dia kerja, kerja apa dia?' tanyaku dalam hati, tapi aku enggan menyuarakannya dan hanya ber-oh-ria menutupi rasa ingin tahuku dari kaa san.

"Oh... Lalu Tou san?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tou san sebentar lagi juga pulang, tadi dia bilang akan pulang saat makan malam"

"Dei nii?" lanjutku. Tadi aku sempat melihatnya jadi aku ingin menanyakannya pada kaa san.

"Kaa san tidak tahu, tapi tadi dia sempat pulang sebentar lalu pergi lagi. Saat kaa san tanya dia hanya bilang akan pulang telat lagi malam ini katanya si ada urusan penting dengan rekan kerjanya" terang kaa san dengan nada agak khawatir.

"Rekan kerja? Tapi tadi aku sempat melihatnya bersama Sasori san, bukankah mereka beda tempat kerja?" gumamku heran. Setahuku Dei nii tidak satu tempat kerja dengan Sasori san. Mereka memang bersahabat tapi yang kutahu Sasori bekerja di kantor jasa pengiriman daerah, sedangkan kakakku bekerja ditempat pembuatan kembang api karna cita-citanya sejak kecil yang ingin memiliki pabrik kembang apinya sendiri sampai-sampai dia menolak untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan lebih memilih bekerja ditempat pembuatan kembang api demi mempelajari teknik-teknik pembuatan kembang api secara langsung dari ahlinya.

"Benarkah, mungkin perusahaan mereka sedang melakukan kerja sama atau semacamnya dan mereka yang ditugaskan untuk mengerjakannya?" benarkah seperti itu? Aku tahu kaa san hanya sedang mencoba berpikir positif tentang keanehan Dei nii akhir-akhir ini, tapi yah mungkin kaa san benar aku juga sebaiknya tidak berpikir negatif tentang Dei nii atau mungkin saja kan mereka memang sedang ada janji untuk bertemu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tou san dari pintu depan, kaa san langsung meletakkan pekerjaannya untuk menyambut kedatangan tou san. Pemandangan yang selalu membuatku tersenyum lembut saat melihatnya. Bisakah aku seperti itu kelak? Pikirku.

"Ino chan tolong selesaikan sisanya ya" pinta kaa san kemudian sambil menyiapkan keperluan ayah.

"Baik kaa san" Aku menjawab dengan semangat sebelum kaa san memberikan titah selanjutnya.

"Setelah itu tolong panggil Gaara kun turun dan kita makan bersama" Jiaaaaachhh...moodku langsung memburuk mendengar kalimat terakhir kaa san. Si panda itu masih belum pulang juga rupanya dan apa itu tadi Gaara kun, Che...sejak kapan kaa san memanggilnya begitu? 'Chikuso'. umpatku dalam hati.

Setelah makan malam siap aku segera menuju kamar Sasuke yang ditempati Gaara, dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati aku mengajaknya makan malam.

"Hei Sabaku, turunlah kita makan malam bersama" ucapku berusaha untuk ramah.

"Hn..." gumamnya tanpa menoleh padaku dan tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya, tapi mendengar jawaban menggumam semacam itu emosiku langsung naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi jawaban yang lebih baik daripada itu?" entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kesal tiap kali mendengar orang memberi jawaban menggumam seperti itu.

"Tidak, untuk apa?" kali ini dia mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Tentu saja karna aku tuan rumah disini" jawabku ketus.

"Benarkah, Kupikir ini rumah orang tuamu?"

"Tapi aku anak mereka setidaknya kau bisa menghargai hal itu"

"Hahaha... Kau ini lucu sekali, sikapmu saja tidak bisa menghargai orang lain dirumah ini selain keluargamu sendiri, lantas kenapa aku harus menghargaimu?" kalimatnya benar-benar menusuk sekaligus membuatku meradang, tapi aku malah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantahnya.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum mengejek kearahku, sedangkan aku masih mencoba menyusun kata-kata untuk setidaknya membuat pembelaan atas pernyataannya.

"Aku menghargaimu, kalau aku tidak menghargaimu untuk apa aku repot-repot berdiri disini hanya untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama" Benar seperti itu, bukankah aku sudah cukup bersikap baik padanya, setidaknya aku tidak mengusirnya kan, memangnya kurang baik apa lagi? Dasar tidak tahu diri.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu karna ibumu yang menyuruhmu?" sepertinya panda satu ini ingin mencari masalah denganku, aku tidak boleh terpancing, stay cool Ino stay cool.

"Terserah apa katamu" aku sudah akan berbalik keluar sebelum mendengar Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa hanya itu pembelaanmu?" tantangnya lagi, panda ini benar-benar, innerku sudah menjerit dan mencakari bayangan wajahnya dengan buas.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman denganku kau boleh pergi kapan pun kau mau, bukankah dari awal tak ada yang mengundangmu datang kemari? Jangan memandangku seolah aku orang paling buruk didunia ini Sabaku karna kau sendiri juga tak lebih baik dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi aku yakin kau sedang lari dari sesuatu, itulah sebabnya kau tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu" Ya benar, aku tahu aku tidak seburuk itu dalam urusan membela diri, maksudku aku selalu punya alasan kuat atas tidak-ramahanku pada seseorang yang tidak kusukai. Aku terus mencari alasan yang logis untuk membela keegoisanku, aku tahu ini tidak baik tapi aku tak mau dibebani rasa bersalah karna tak bisa bersikap ramah pada seseorang.

"Huh, ternyata kau benar-benar sangat egois Yamanaka" ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh, sepertinya dia agak terkejut dengan kalimatku yang terakhir. Meski aku merasa puas bisa menjatuhkannya dalam pembicaraan ini tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa ada rasa tak nyaman saat melihat ekspresi sendunya yang bertolak belakang dengan kesan arogan yang sebelumnya dia tunjukkan.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucapku lalu berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Aku tahu aku sangat egois tapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan pendapat orang lain, atau setidaknya aku berusaha keras untuk tidak peduli lagi.

Akhirnya malam itu untuk pertama kalinya kami makan malam bersama dengan seorang Gaara tanpa Sasuke dan Dei nii. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga malam itu aku merasa ada rasa canggung dimeja makanku sendiri, bukan karna adanya orang asing tapi karna perdebatan singkatku dengan Gaara sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak yakin dengan apa saja yang terjadi semalam karna setelah makan malam aku langsung mengunci diriku dikamar, mengerjakan tugas sekolah sebentar sebelum kemudian tidur lebih awal agar bisa bangun pagi lagi dengan alasan yang sama seperti kemarin.

Aku tak tahu kapan Dei nii dan Sasuke pulang namun yang jelas membuatku senang pagi ini Dei nii sudah berada dirumah jadi hari ini kami bisa sarapan bersama dengan semua anggota keluarga, tapi jika aku ikut sarapan bersama berarti aku tidak jadi berangkat lebih pagi lagi. Kalau sepedaku sudah tidak dipakai Dei nii si tak masalah tapi kalau masih dipakai aku pasti disuruh berangkat dengan Sasuke lagi oleh kaa san, sebaiknya nanti kutanyakan saja pada Dei nii apa sepedaku masih dipakai atau tidak, Eh tapi aku kan bisa menumpang Shikamaru atau Chouji lagi, mereka pasti berangkat sekolah lewat sini. Iya benar begitu juga bisa, aku kan tinggal menunggu salah satu dari mereka lewat atau mengabari mereka lewat pesan singkat juga bukan masalah besar, yang terpenting momen makan bersama keluarga tidak boleh terlewatkan, batinku bersorak riang.

Menurutku meski itu hal kecil yang biasa dan bisa dilakukan tiap hari namun kebersamaan keluarga saat ini harus dihargai karna waktu takkan pernah kembali dan manusia tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, bukan hanya berarti tahun depan atau besok, manusia bahkan takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi didetik berikutnya jadi aku tidak mau sampai menyesal seperti kebanyakan orang diluar sana yang kini menyesal telah kehilangan momen penting dan berharga bersama keluarganya hanya karna terlalu sibuk mengejar hal lain. Dan aku tidak suka menjadi orang yang menyesali sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui konsekuensi serta resikonya.

Setidaknya masih ada hal baik dan menyenangkan yang kunantikan dalam keseharianku yang kupikir selalu menyebalkan disekolah, yah meskipun itu hanya berkutat dalam hal keluarga tapi aku sangat mensyukurinya. Mungkin ini memang karna aku tak memiliki banyak teman dekat diluar rumah tapi selain itu aku memang sangat menyayangi keluargaku. Mereka adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tersenyum lembut sambil membantu kaa san di dapur. Karna aku terlanjur bangun pagi dan tidak jadi berangkat awal aku sedikit bermain-main dikamar mandi setelah membantu kaa san di dapur sampai-sampai kaa san menegurku untuk segera keluar.

Seperti biasa aku yang disuruh kaa san memanggil semua orang untuk makan bersama, karna moodku sedang bagus aku jadi bisa membangunkan duo pengganggu itu dengan normal tanpa rasa jengkel.

"Sasuke, Sabaku san bangunlah... Ayo sarapan" aku tersenyum manis begitu mereka bangun tapi keduanya malah menatapku heran.

"Kenapa, ayo cepat turun?!" ucapku masih tetap memasang senyum ramah.

"Kau mengerikan" celetuk si Panda.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu Ino?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Yang benar saja, aku tersenyum semanis yang kubisa saat membangunkan mereka tapi apa yang mereka pikirkan? Mengerikan, terjadi sesuatu? Menyebalkan, muncul perempatan imajiner dipelipisku mendapati reaksi mereka. Tidak... tidak, aku tak boleh membiarkan moodku rusak hanya karna dua orang ini.

"Tidak." aku mencoba mempertahankan senyum sekaligus moodku.

"Ada yang salah?" tambahku, mereka hanya menggeleng bersamaan seperti orang bodoh. Sangat tidak Sasuke dan Gaara yang cool. Dalam hati aku tertawa nista melihat tampang mereka, seharusnya tadi aku membawa ponselku dan memotret mereka, pikirku jahil.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu bergegaslah" pungkasku kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"Sekarang tinggal Dei nii" gumamku lalu beralih ke kamar Dei nii yang terletak diseberang kamarku.

"Dei nii...ayo bangun" kataku sambil mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Hmmm...aku masih ngantuk Ino chan"

"Tapi kaa san menyuruhmu bangun untuk sarapan bersama" ucapku menegaskan.

"Sebentar lagi, kalian sarapan dulu saja" kata Dei nii lagi sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Aku yang mulai tidak sabar lalu menaiki tubuh Dei nii yang ditutupi selimut dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Dei niiii...ayo banguuun" rengekku yang kemudian dibalas Dei nii dengan menarik tubuhku ke lantai berlanjut dengan serangan gelitikan, aku langsung menggeliat geli dan membalasnya dengan cubitan dan gigitan.

"Aww...kau berani menggigitku, mau kucium?" gertak Dei nii yang kubalas dengan juluran lidah.

"Sini kau, biar kucium" Dei nii kemudian meraihku dan mulai menciumi pipiku, membuatku memberontak keras karna geli. Membangunkan Dei nii adalah hal yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan untukku, menyebalkan karna pasti akan memakan waktu lama dan menyenangkan karna saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat hubungan persaudaraan kami selalu dekat meski umur kami sudah bukan anak-anak lagi tapi ciuman dan pelukan sayang Dei nii selalu membuatku merasa hangat dan terlindungi.

kemudian terjadilah adegan gulat dan suara cekikikan tak jelas yang berakhir dengan derai tawa menggelegar diantara kami. Aku selalu suka cara Dei nii memperlakukanku sebagai adik kecil kesayangannya. Jika sudah seperti ini aku jadi mirip dengan orang pengidap brother kompleks yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri tapi toh aku takkan perduli. Aku memang sangat mencintai Dei nii tapi tentu saja dalam konteks kakak beradik.

"Ino, Deidara cepat turun jangan main-main terus..." suara kaa san menghentikan pertempuran kami.

"Ayo kita turun Dei nii" ajakku yang kemudian bangkit dari atas futon Dei nii.

"Bantu aku membereskan ini kalau begitu" pinta Dei nii sambil melihat kamar tidurnya yang berantakan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanda enggan, namun tetap kukerjakan juga.

"Oh iya, Ino chan maaf ya hari ini sepedamu harus aku pinjam lagi, soalnya kemarin aku lupa mengambilnya di tempat kerja setelah diajak teman kerja keluar" ungkap Dei nii sebelum kutanya, aku sudah akan menanyakan tentang Sasori san yang kulihat bersamanya tempo hari sebelum Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Apa kalian masih lama?"

"Oh Sasuke, kami sudah selesai, kami akan turun sekarang. Ino chan ayo cepat sebelum kaa san marah" tukas Dei nii, selanjutnya kami segera keluar kamar dan turun mengekori Sasuke keruang makan. Disana sudah ada semua orang termasuk si Panda menyebalkan itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah memakai seragamnya. Apa dia tidak mandi? Pikirku usil, aku agak mengernyit heran namun tentu saja aku takkan peduli apalagi menanyakan tentang penampilannya, apa dia akan berangkat sekolah dari sini, atau pulang kerumahnya dulu? Aku tak mau ambil pusing.

Pagi ini acara sarapanku bersama orang-orang dirumah terasa menyenangkan, tak ada rasa jengkel atau marah bahkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke dan Gaara. Semoga saja bisa terus seperti ini batinku penuh harap karna jarang-jarang moodku bisa sebagus ini disekitar Sasuke dan orang asing menyebalkan seperti Gaara.

Setelah bersiap-siap aku berniat mengajak Dei nii menuju halte bis bersama tapi Dei nii menolak dan mengatakan harus buru-buru karna sudah ditunggu temannya diujung jalan. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan Dei nii yang tiba-tiba selalu banyak urusan diluar rumah, aku sudah akan mengejar Dei nii kalau saja tidak melihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah sembilan. Gawat! Aku pasti terlambat kalau begini.

"Naiklah!" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan menyuruhku naik ke boncengan sepedanya, tapi aku memandangnya ragu.

"Lalu Sabaku?" tanyaku kemudian, kupikir dia akan berangkat bersama Sabaku panda itu.

"Dia sudah mengurus dirinya sendiri , cepatlah atau kau lebih suka terlambat"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi akhirnya aku menurutinya, untuk pertama kalinya aku berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya aku berangkat sekolah bersamanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga aku melihat serta merasakan punggung tegap Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba mengusikku. Bukan, ini bukan perasanan suka atau sejenisnya yang kata orang-orang bisa membuatmu tersipu dan berbunga-bunga tapi ini lebih seperti perasaan hangat dan terlindungi, seperti perasaan yang kurasakan ketika berada didekat keluargaku.

Tidak mungkin, padahal aku sama sekali belum pernah berpikir untuk menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku, aku bahkan masih menganggapnya orang asing dan terus mengabaikannya jadi tidak mungkin aku merasa senyaman ini didekatnya. Benar, ini tidak mungkin, dan itulah sebabnya perasaan nyaman ini sangat menggangguku. Batinku terus menyangkalnya.

Sasuke menambah kecepatannya begitu mendengar bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dari kejauhan.

"Berpeganglah, aku akan menambah kecepatan" perintahnya padaku, namun aku hanya diam dan menaruh peganganku pada bajunya. Apa kau pikir aku akan benar-benar berpegang pada tubuhnya? Yang benar saja , aku takkan mau melakukannya meskipun dia yang menyuruhku kecuali...apa yang dia lakukan?

"Berpeganglah yang benar" Sasuke menempatkan tanganku pada perutnya yang sudah hampir kutolak kalau saja dia tidak benar-benar mempercepat kayuhannya seperti orang kesetanan. Sial, apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Awas saja nanti.

"Berhenti didepan saja" ucapku sambil menepuk punggungnya begitu kami mendekati area sekolah, sudah kubilang aku tak mau terlihat berangkat sekolah bersamanya kan. Tapi dia hanya bergeming.

"Kubilang berhenti!" seruku kembali sambil mencubit kedua pinggangnya, kurasakan dia berjengit keras dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum benar-benar berhenti. Aku tahu cubitan sangat efektif untuk mengejutkan orang meskipun tidak sakit tapi pada bagian tubuh tertentu pasti membuat si korban berjengit geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya dia menoleh padaku memberi respon agak marah. Aku hanya beseringai.

"Salahmu sendiri, sudah kubilang berhenti tapi kau tak mau dengar" ketusku sambil turun dari sepedanya.

"Me-" Sasuke sudah hampir membalas perkataanku namun aku sudah mengangkat tanganku untuk memotong ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, trimakasih sudah memberiku tumpangan" pungkasku sebelum kemudian aku berbalik dan segera berlari ke sekolah meninggalkannya.

Untunglah aku tidak terlambat masuk kelas, lalu tak lama Sasuke juga memasuki kelas.

"Ino chan, apa kalian berangkat bersama?" Tanya Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disebelahku sambil menunjuk kearahku dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menghembuskan nafas lelah setelah berlari maraton sampai kelas, lalu meniup poni yang menutupi sebelah mataku sebelum memberi jawaban ambigu.

"Menurutmu?" jawabku sambil melangkah lagi kearah mejaku.

"Ya mana kutahu, aku kan bertanya padamu" jawab Naruto masih dengan mengekoriku. Beberapa pasang mata para penggemar Sasuke seperti karin dan Tayuya memandang curiga padaku namun tak kuhiraukan sama sekali.

"Dia memang berangkat bersama Sasuke" sebuah jawaban dan membuatku memberikan death glare terbaikku padanya yang malah membuat senyum seringai memuakkan terukir jelas dibibir si panda sialan ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sampai disekolah secapat ini, bukankah seharusnya dia datang lebih terlambat daripada kami, kecuali kalau dia berangkat dengan kendaraan pribadi yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatan sepeda.

"Kau...?!" geramku tertahan.

"Ada apa cewek tukang gigit?" ejeknya padaku sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya dan melipat tangannya didada. Pose sok keren yang sangat menyebalkan. Hauuuuffft...aku meniup poniku tanda kesal, rasanya ingin sekali kutendang orang ini sampai ke puncak gunung Fuji agar tahu rasa.

"Tukang gigit, apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Dasar Naruto dari dulu kebiasaan buruknya tak pernah berkurang selalu saja ingin tahu urusan orang. Aku mendelik tajam kearah si Panda guna mengancam agar dia jangan sampai bicara macam-macam. Untungnya percakapan kami segera berakhir sebelum Gaara menanggapi keingintahuan Naruto karena Anko sensei memasuki kelas. Semoga saja Naruto segera melupakan percakapan kami barusan, baik tentang Sasuke maupun ucapan Gaara.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dan seterusnya berjalan seperti biasa sampai saat jam makan siang kurang lima menit berbunyi Temari sensei menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya ke kantor dan mengatakan hanya ingin bicara denganku lalu membuat beberapa anak mulai berbisik-bisik menggunjingku. Kali ini apa lagi? Tanyaku dalam hati. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan si panda Gaara itu? Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berspekulasi dengan diriku sendiri dan mengikuti langkah Temari sensei menuju ke ruangannya.

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak merasa khawatir, dipanggil lagi ke kantor guru setelah beberapa kali mendapat teguran dari guru yang sama itu pasti akan menimbulkan pandangan tersendiri dimata para guru, dan benar saja begitu aku sampai di kantor banyak pasang mata yang memberiku pandangan menuduh seolah aku seorang kriminal yang akan diintrogasi. Meskipun aku sering terkesan tidak peduli pada pandangan orang tapi menjadi pusat perhatian setelah hal-hal memalukan sebelumnya cukup membuatku gugup.

"Jadi, apa benar kemarin Gaara menginap dirumahmu Yamanaka san?" Tanya Temari sensei padaku. Ternyata benar ini soal Gaara. Hmm...bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Apa aku harus mengatakan yang dialami Gaara kemarin. Ck, mungkin sebaiknya aku bicara apa adanya saja, bukankah aku tak ada urusan dengannya.

"Yamanaka san, apa kau mendengarku?" aku segera menarik diri dari pikiranku sendiri begitu mendengar Temari sensei menyebut namaku lagi.u

"Iya benar sensei." Aku menjawabnya dengan mantap. Kulihat Temari sensei menatapku curiga, mungkin setengah tak percaya namun aku membalas tatapannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana dia bisa sampai dirumahmu?"

"Tempo hari saya hanya kebetulan menolongnya, waktu itu saya sedang lewat saat dia sedang terlibat dalam sebuah masalah kecil, lalu setelahnya dia malah memaksa ikut ke rumah saya dan saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkannya tinggal karna dia benar-benar menolak untuk pulang" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Masalah kecil, Apa maksudmu dia berkelahi?" tanya Temari sensei memastikan, aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan menunduk tak nyaman.

Baiklah, aku tahu penjelasan itu terlalu singkat dan terkesan menutup-nutupi tapi itu bukan untuk melindunginya percayalah, aku hanya mencoba menjelaskan secara singkat dan tidak melebih-lebihkan. Oke aku memang banyak mengurangi ceritanya tapi aku sama sekali tidak bohong pada Temari sensei, ini kulakukan hanya agar pembicaraan ini cepat selesai itu saja. Kulihat Temari sensei menghembuskan nafas lelah. Yah, ini memang melelahkan, batinku membenarkan. Jangan salah sangka dulu, maksudku menghadapi Gaara pasti sangat melelahkan bahkan bagi Temari sensei sekalipun, aku bisa tahu itu. Tentu saja karna aku juga sudah merasakannya sendiri, dia itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan anak yang suka berkelahi, dia hanya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya disini, kuharap kau bisa mengerti itu Yamanaka" Wajah Temari sensei terlihat agak muram saat mengatakan hal itu tapi aku tidak mengerti apa pentingnya dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Apakah dia sedang mencoba membela si panda dan menyuruhku untuk memakluminya?

"Maaf sensei, tapi saya tidak mengerti apa yang sensei bicarakan" ucapku kemudian.

"Gaara adalah adikku, meskipun kami bukan saudara kandung" Temari sensei terlihat agak ragu saat mengatakan hal itu, aku sendiri sejujurnya agak terkejut mendapati fakta itu tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan bersikap tak mau tahu.

"kami memang belum begitu dekat tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah adikku yang menjadi tanggung jawabku dan aku hanya ingin memastikan apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah yang berarti dikemudian hari" lanjutnya kemudian. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli pada masalah keluarga Temari sensei dan si panda, yang jadi pertanyaanku disini adalah untuk apa Temari sensei mengatakan semua itu padaku? Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, kasihan juga melihat sensei satu ini tertekan, batinku sedikit simpati.

"Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" Pertanyaan yang sangat aneh ditelingaku.

"Maaf, maksud sensei membantu apa ya?" aku bukan pura-pura tidak tahu tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan membantu.

"Kulihat kau satu-satunya orang yang berani bersikap jujur pada siapapun termasuk aku dan juga Gaara, jadi kupikir kau bisa membantuku untuk mengawasinya jadi Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Gaara setelah ini" jelas Temari sensei.

What...Dia menyuruhku untuk mengawasi adiknya, dia pikir aku baby sitter Gaara? Pembicaraan ini bernar-benar semakin aneh.

"Maafkan saya sensei tapi sepertinya Anda salah orang saya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk jadi penguntit atau baby sitter sewaan untuk adik Anda atau siapapun" ucapku memberi sindiran pedas pada Temari sensei yang kulihat kini dia malah mengulum senyumnya padaku.

" hahaha...Yamanaka san kau ini jujur sekali, aku benar-benar tak salah menilaimu tapi sepertinya kau salah sangka" aku mengernyitkan alisku melihatnya malah tertawa setelah mendengar sindiranku.

"Tapi saya memang tidak mengerti maksud sensei, kenapa sensei mengatakan masalah keluarga sensei pada saya dan meminta saya untuk mengawasi adik sensei" aku berusaha keras untuk membuat suaraku tidak terdengar ketus tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Selama aku jadi kakaknya aku tidak pernah tahu Gaara memiliki teman, yang kutahu kebanyakan orang disekelilingnya tunduk dan mengikutinya hanya karena takut selebihnya adalah orang-orang yang membencinya dan tak jarang ingin melukainya karna berbagai alasan, tapi saat melihatmu berinteraksi dengan Gaara pertama kali aku tahu kau bisa jadi temannya" kata Temari sensei sok tahu. Iya sok tahu, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan aku bisa jadi teman adiknya bahkan kalaupun bisa siapa bilang aku akan mau?

"Dari mana anda bisa tahu itu padahal kalaupun bisa belum tentu juga saya atau adik anda mau berteman?"

"Tentu saja karena aku guru kalian makanya aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihatnya" tukas Temari sensei penuh percaya diri.

"Sepertinya anda sangat yakin tapi sayang sekali saya tidak tertarik berteman dengan adik anda jadi apa boleh saya permisi sekarang karna saya sudah lapar dan ingin segera memakan bekal saya sebelum jam makan siang selesai" pungkasku sebelum akhirnya aku berojigi untuk segera keluar.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan dana dari sekolah untuk klub berkebunmu, bukankah sebuah rumah kaca terdengar menarik?" ucapan Temari sensei sontak membuatku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kembali padanya, sial apa dia mencoba bernegosiasi denganku?

"Apa anda serius?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya, aku menggigit bagian dalam bibirku hingga membentuk garis tipis terlihat mulai ragu dengan keputusanku sebelumnya, aku melihat Temari sensei tersenyum tipis menyiratkan rasa kemenangan yang kini tengah didapatnya dari reaksiku. Menyebalkan, aku tidak boleh merendahkan harga diriku dihadapannya.

"Kau boleh memikirkannya lagi, tapi besok kau harus memberiku jawaban" tukasnya mendahuluiku seolah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan, sepertinya Temari sensei juga tak mau kalah dariku.

"Baiklah sensei kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" dengan begitu berakhirlah pembicaraan aneh antara aku dan Temari sensei tentang adiknya yang super menyebalkan si panda Gaara.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kelas aku terus memikirkan tawaran Temari sensei yang sangat menggiurkan, tapi aku tahu itu takkan mudah. Aku mendesah panjang kemudian.

Setibanya dikelas aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas meja, lemas karna lelah dan belum sempat makan siang. Saat itulah aku melihat kearah Gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto Kiba dan Sasuke... Tunggu Sasuke, sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab seperti itu? Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dan aku memang tidak salah lihat. Si dobe Naruto itu juga terlihat sangat santai didekat Sasuke padahal biasanya mereka pasti berakhir ribut karna Naruto yang tak bisa membalas kata-kata tajam Sasuke.

Laki-laki memang memiliki cara tersendiri dalam berteman, tidak seperti perempuan yang bentuk dan cara pertemanannya lebih rumit, setidaknya itulah yang aku tahu. Jujur saja, setelah putusnya hubungan persahabatanku dengan Sakura setahun yang lalu aku jadi lebih sering mengamati interaksi orang lain di sekitarku terutama para siswa laki-laki yang tak jarang juga melibatkanku dan membuatku berpikir bahwa pertemanan mereka lebih menyenangkan sebab mereka lebih jujur dengan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Kalau seperti ini akan lebih baik kalau Sasuke yang membantu Temari sensei daripada aku, mungkin besok aku harus menyarankan ini pada Temari sensei. Lagipula akan sangat merepotkan kalau harus berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti Gaara dan Sasuke apalagi kalau sampai para fans mereka tahu bisa-bisa ketenanganku disekolah hilang, iisshh... Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi bukankah seharusnya itu bisa jadi cara paling efektif untuk memanas-manasi mereka yang pernah mendiskriminasikan aku hanya karna sikap antiku pada Sasuke. Benar juga, batinku sambil bertopang dagu.

Sepertinya Kakashi sensei telat lagi dan aku lapar, aku menundukkan kepalaku lemah sambil mengelus perutku yang kini sudah keroncongan, ragu antara ingin menyantap bekalku dikelas yang sedang penuh seperti ini atau tidak.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya seseorang yang membuatku mendongak dan mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Aku lapar" kataku memelas masih sambil mengelus perutku.

"Memangnya makan siangmu kau buang kemana?" Tanya seseorang lain yang ternyata adalah Gaara yang kini sudah duduk kembali ke tempatnya dibelakangku.

"Aku tidak sempat memakannya gara-gara kakakmu" jawabku ketus, aku ingin melihat reaksinya tapi yang kudapati hanya wajah datarnya dan setelahnya kami menghentikan kasak kusuk kami karna Kakashi sensei sudah datang.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku tidak langsung pulang setelah sekolah selesai karna hari ini adalah giliranku sebagai anggota klub berkebun mengurus tanaman yang kami tanam di sekitar sekolah, aku harus menyiramnya dan memberikan tanaman itu vitamin pada tanahnya agar tumbuh dengan baik, tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat dengan tawaran Temari sensei tadi siang namun tak lama kemudian aku mendesah panjang dibuatnya.

Saat aku mengerjakan kegiatanku tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, ternyata itu adalah Temari sensei.

"Bagaimana Ino, kau setuju kan dengan tawaranku tadi?" tanya Temari sensei yang kurespon dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Akan saya pikirkan Sensei" jawabku agak kesal, bukankah dia bilang aku boleh memikirkannya sampai besok dasar tidak sabaran, umpatku dalam hati.

"Tak ada ruginya kalau kau menerimanya Yamanaka, jika kau bisa berteman dengannya dan membantuku untuk merubah sikapnya kau bisa menambah jenis tanamanmu atau bahkan membuat tamanmu sendiri disekolah ini, penawaran ini akan menguntungkan banyak pihak kalau semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, bukan hanya kau dan aku tapi teman-temanmu bahkan sekolah ini juga akan berterima kasih padamu kelak" tambahnya lagi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku mengangkat pandanganku ke sembarang arah seolenggan mendengarkan kata-katanya yang tak bisa lagi kusangkal kebenarannya saat tak sengaja aku melihat segerombolan siswa laki-laki yang sedang bersenda gurau sambil berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba aku teringat Sasuke dan Gaara tadi siang.

"Maaf sensei tapi sepertinya lebih baik anda meminta bantuan pada Sasuke saja, kelihatannya mereka sudah akrab sekarang" ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Temari sensei malah mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik bibirnya kedalam hingga membentuk garis tipis seolah berpikir keras namun sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa kau yakin ingin membuang tawaranku?" kali ini aku yang mengernyitkan keningku tak mengerti. Kenapa seolah Temari sensei ingin sekali aku berteman dengan Gaara? Ini sangat aneh Batinku.

"Saya bukannya ingin membuang tawaran sensei rapi saya hanya mencoba untuk berpikir realistis saja, saya tahu keinginan saya itu terlalu berlebihan karna saya tahu membuat rumah kaca itu tidaklah murah apalagi jika dihitung dengan fasilitas penunjangnya dan permintaan sensei meski bagi saya juga tidak mudah tapi saya rasa itu tak sebanding jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang sedang sensei tawarkan" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba mengatakan bahwa adikku itu tak cukup pantas untuk berteman denganmu atau maksudmu dia tidak lebih berharga dari apa yang kutawarkan padamu begitu?" tiba-tiba Temari sensei terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya, matanya yang menyipit sedang memandang tajam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku dengan nada dingin disetiap kata-katanya. Akupun langsung melangkah mundur sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Tiba-tiba nyaliku menjadi ciut sehingga membuatku agak tergagap.

"Ma- maksud saya be-berteman dengan Gaara kan bisa dilakukan siapa saja bahkan bisa dilakukan dengan lebih baik oleh orang lain selain saya" haduuuhh...bagaimana ini? Batinku panik, tanpa sadar aku sudah meremas rokku sampai lecek karna gugup.

"O ya, apa menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah berharap segera terbebas dari intimidasi Temari sensei.

"Sayangnya aku hanya ingin kau yang membantuku dan akan aku pastikan kau yang nanti membantuku untuk hal ini" tukasnya dengan senyum miring yang mengerikan.

"Tapi..." aku sudah hampir protes tapi tangan sensei sudah lebih dulu terangkat untuk menghentikanku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, sudah kuputuskan kau harus berteman dengan Gaara dan kalau perlu Sasuke juga jika mereka memang sudah berteman seperti yang kau bilang tadi" pungkasnya sebelum kemudian langsung berbalik meninggalkanku, apa-apaan itu kenapa Temari sensei seperti itu. Aaaaarrrg...Rasanya aku sudah ingin menjambak rambut Temari sensei sampai botak.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua telah kembali seperti semula, Gaara yang sudah pergi dari rumahku, sepeda yang dipinjam Dei nii pun telah dikembalikan jadi aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri seperti biasa, yaaay...sorakku dalam hati sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurku dengan senyum mengembang pertanda moodku sedang bagus-bagusnya. Adalah kebiasaanku mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi dihari sebelumya saat bangun tidur dan apa yang aku ingat pertama kali itulah yang akan menentukan moodku pagi itu yang biasanya juga akan berpengaruh pada moodku sepanjang hari.

Tapi sekolah hari ini benar-benar membuat moodku memburuk, bagaimana tidak jika hari ini secara tiba-tiba Temari sensei memberi tugas kelompok serta menentukan anggota kelompok masing-masing dan lebih buruknya lagi dia menempatkanku sekelompok dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Kupikir ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan yang kemarin. Efeknya semua siswi perempuan dikelasku memandang sinis padaku karena iri. Baguss!

Rupanya Temari sensei benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya kemarin dia bahkan tidak perlu lagi menunggu jawabanku apakah aku menerima tawarannya atau tidak, jadi bukannya aku tak mau berusaha protes hanya saja itu adalah hal yang percuma karna dia bahkan sudah menegaskan dengan keras sebelum mengumumkan anggota kelompok masing-masing bahwa siapapun yang protes akan dikurangi nilainya, baik kelompok maupun perorangan, hebat sekali kan antisipasinya. Padahal sebentar lagi liburan musim panas tiba tapi sepertinya Temari sensei sengaja merusak kesenanganku dengan mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi tambahan PR musim panas bagi yang belum mengumpulkan hasilnya minggu depan. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menyelesaikannya minggu depan kalau tidak liburan musim panasku bisa hancur karna dua orang yang akan menjadi rekan kelompokku yaitu Sasuke dan Gaara.

Baiklah, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk jika itu hanya Sasuke maksudku aku sudah pernah melewati liburan musim panas berkali-kali dengan kehadiran Sasuke ditengah-tengah keluargaku sejak kedatangannya jadi sebenci apapun aku padanya aku sudah terbiasa meski dengan cara mengacuhkannya sekalipun, begitu juga sebaliknya Sasuke pun sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuanku. Tapi jika ditambah dengan Gaara aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya karna si panda itu rasanya lebih menyebalkan daripada Sasuke. Sebab jika itu Sasuke dia pasti membiarkanku bersikap sesukaku padanya karna sudah terbiasa tapi berbeda dengan Gaara, sejak awal dia bahkan dengan terang-terangan bicara frontal padaku tentang sikapku padanya dan jujur itu sangat menggangguku.

Tunggu, apa tadi aku baru saja membandingkan Sasuke dengan Gaara? Entahlah sepertinya sekarang aku jadi sering membanding-bandingkan mereka berdua setiap kali memikirkan salah satunya. Dan kenapa juga akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering memikirkan mereka berdua? Tentu saja ini karna rencana gila Temari sensei sehingga membuat otakku mulai tercemar seperti ini. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, untunglah aku sedang sendirian di tempat ini, batinku setelah menengok kanan kiri. Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah berjalan jauh dari area sekolah hanya dengan memikirkan kesialanku hari ini.

Sudah hampir jam lima, aku segera menuju halte bis terdekat untuk pulang, tapi tepat setelah aku naik ke bis aku melihat Shikamaru sedang bersama Sasuke, aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan berdua dan terpikir untuk mencari tahu tapi bis yang kutumpangi sudah melaju. Mungkin nanti akan kutanyakan pada Shikamaru saja.

Bersambung lagi...

.

.

AN :

Satu masalah baru saja dimulai, semoga Ino bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Halah. Hahaha...

Chap ini baru masuk persoalannya Gaara, dan kalau otak saya tidak blank rencananya chap depan mau saya tambah sama urusannya Sasuke juga yang dichap awal-awal kemaren sempat ingin pindah.

Jadi Ino sebenarnya sudah mulai lebih terbuka sama orang luar sejak kedatangan Gaara dirumahnya, tanpa sadar dia sudah membuka interaksi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya dengan Sasuke dan Gaara sejak saat itu, meskipun dia belum bisa menerima dengan baik tapi dia sudah bisa mengatakan unek-uneknya daripada hanya marah-marah tak jelas seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya pada Sasuke. Bisa dibilang Ino disini memiliki gejala ADHD dimana kondisinya mengalami kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik karna emosinya yang tidak stabil dan sering meledak-ledak sehingga yang terlihat darinya hanya marah-marah tak jelas jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya, begitu juga kalau lagi seneng dia bakal menunjukkannya dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. *author_sotoy* tolong dikoreksi kalau salah deskripsi ya^^.v

Tak lupa ucapan terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca fic amatir ini terutama bagi yang sudah ninggalin jejak fave, follow dan komen, tanpa kalian fic ini mungkin bakalan aku delete dari list.../halah...hahahaaaii... ^,~'a

Yooosh... Daaannn terrakhir seperti biasa masih ditunggu kripik sambalnya, dan kalo ada yang mau ditanyain seputar cerita maupun karakter tokoh fic ini untuk tambahan ide, inspirasi dan koreksi maupun bahan diskusi sama saya monggo silahkan dengan senang hati akan saya sambut karna saya sangat sadar setelah dibaca berulang-ulang banyak kalimat dan diksi yang ganjil pada tulisan saya ini jadi masukan yang kritis akan sangat membantu buat saya, boleh lewat PM atau chat Line di fruitarian_addict. Kalau FB kebetulan saya belum buat lagi jadi sementara tidak punya karna yang kemaren sudah saya hapus *gak ada yg tanya /woi \\.^^a

Salam hangat, Shiroe Ino


	5. Chapter 5 : Father's advice

_**EMPTY ENVY © Shiroe Ino**_  
 _ **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_  
 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, DLDR, fict for fun don't be 'Baper'**_

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu kalau ditanya apa yang ingin kulakukan tentu saja aku ingin bermalas-malasan setelah melakukan rutinitas mingguan membantu kaa san bersih-bersih, dan hari ini juga aku ada kegiatan rutin dengan klub berkebun jadi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas rumahku sebelum jam sepuluh tapi kalau harus mengerjakannya semua sendiri apa mungkin bisa tepat waktu? Ditambah lagi sore ini aku Sasuke dan Gaara sudah sepakat untuk mulai membahas PR Temari sensei seperti yang kuinginkan dan sepertinya mereka berdua juga menginginkan hal yang sama agar tugas ini bisa selesai secepatnya.

Biasanya si kalau ada Sasuke dan juga Dei nii sebelum dia jadi lebih sibuk akhir-akhir ini pasti bisa selesai lebih cepat karna mereka yang akan mengerjakan lebih banyak daripada aku tapi hari ini Sasuke ada kerja sambilan seharian mungkin malah sampai larut jadi aku harus mengerjakan Semuanya Sendiri. Haiiiisshh...apa-apaan si kenapa aku malah mengharapkan Sasuke. Ini gara-gara kebiasaan Kaa san yang suka sekali bergantung pada Sasuke daripada padaku jadinya tanpa sadar aku juga ikut mengandalkannya, catat ya 'tanpa sadar' artinya aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengandalkannya.

Aku masih belum membersihkan halaman sedangkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, dan aku bahkan belum mandi aaarrgh...harus cepat selesaikan ini kalau begitu. Akupun menambah kecepatan mengepelku, terakhir menyikat lantai kamar mandi sebelum aku menggunakannya untuk mandi tapi sial seribu sial saat aku sudah hampir selesai dengan kamar mandi aku malah menumpahkan detergent yang isinya masih penuh karna baru saja dibuka oleh kaa san tadi pagi, haissh...dasar Ino baka, kenapa cerobohmu selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Gerutuku pada diri sendiri sambil mengumpulkan kembali detergen tersebut ke tempatnya semula.

Setelah membersihkan kekacauan kecil tadi aku pun langsung mandi, soal halaman biarlah kubersihkan nanti saja setelah aku pulang batinku. Lagipula sekarang kaa san juga sedang tak dirumah, asal aku pulang sebelum kaa san dan segera menyelesaikannya kaa san juga takkan tahu.

Cepat cepat cepat...aku segera berlari keluar rumah dengan baju yang...sial kausku terbalik, ah sudahlah masa bodoh lagipula aku memakai cardigan yang menutupinya. Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku sekuat tenaga sebelum...ckiiiiittt aku mengerem mendadak dan hampir terjungkal. Ya ampuuunn Inoo...'plaakk' aku menepuk jidatku dengan keras karna lupa mengunci rumah saat meninggalkannya tadi, terpaksa aku harus kembali ke rumah sambil sesekali merutuki kebodohanku untuk mengunci rumah dan menaruhnya ditempat biasa keluargaku menaruh kunci rumah saat tak ada orang dirumah, bukan di bawah pot atau karpet melainkan dikotak surat karna di bawah pot atau karpet sudah terlalu mainstream, begitulah alasanku saat semua orang rumah memarahiku karna panik tidak bisa menemukan dimana aku meletakkan kunci rumah sehingga harus menungguku pulang untuk bisa masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat itu aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang serumah minus Sasuke karna dia orang terakhir yang keluar rumah sebelum aku sendiri yang ada dirumah sampai akhirnya bosan lalu memutuskan untuk keluar untuk main-main sebentar diluar dan melupakan ponselku yang saat itu baru kuisi ulang baterainya dikamar sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil menghubungiku. Tapi setelah itu semua orang dirumah malah mengikutiku menaruh kunci rumah dikotak surat hahaha...

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Goh-gomen aku terlambat...hosh...tadi...ada banyak...pekerjaan rumah yang harus kukerjakan sendiri" aku menyeka keringatku masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah lalu menelan ludahku sendiri untuk membasahi tenggorokanku karna terasa sangat kering saat bicara, untungnya kedua temanku itu memahami kondisiku atau setidaknya berusaha mengerti dengan memberikan senyuman kecil padaku. Yah senyuman kecil memang, tapi menurutku itu sudah lebih baik daripada mereka menggerutu dihadapanku.

Hari itu kami dari klub berkebun rencananya akan mengganti tanaman yang berada didekat ruang UKS, tapi sebelumnya kami harus membersihkan dulu tempat yang akan kami tanami dengan menyiangi rumput dan sisa-sisa tanaman sebelumnya serta menggemburkan tanahnya lebih dulu dan menunggu dalam beberapa hari atau minggu ke depan sampai tanahnya benar-benar siap untuk ditanami kembali.

Kami kembali ke rumah masing-masing pukul setengah tiga dan aku sempat berhenti sebentar untuk membeli minum dimini market yang kulewati sehingga aku tiba dirumah pukul tiga lebih sedikit.

saat aku tiba dirumah ternyata sudah ada yang pulang tapi aku tidak tahu itu siapa dan sepertinya dia tidak sendiri karna aku mendengar suara berisik dari lantai atas kupikir kalau bukan Dei nii dan temannya pasti Sasuke, tapi memangnya kalau Sasuke dia dengan siapa dia kan jarang sekali membawa temannya pulang apa mungkin itu Si panda? Memangnya dia sudah sampai disini, ini baru jam tiga harusnya dia kesini jam setengah empat. Entahlah untuk apa aku peduli dia mau datang kesini jam berapa.

Yah...tinggal setengah jam lagi sementara aku masih harus membersihkan halaman dan juga kruyuuuukkk...aku lapar sekali karna tadi belum makan siang, karna sudah di dapur sebaiknya aku malan dulu saja baru setelah itu aku bersihkan halaman. Kemudian aku segera mengambil sisa sarapan yang tadi disimpan kaa san di lemari es lalu menghangatkannya sebentar.

Malangnya saat sedang lahap-lahapnya aku menikmati makan siangku yang sudah telat muncul dua sosok yang hampir membuatku mati tersedak karna kaget, jelas aku kaget jika secara tiba-tiba seseorang bicara padamu dengan nada dingin saat kau benar-benar sedang fokus dengan makananmu. Sungguh adegan yang amat sangat tidak elit melihat banyak makanan yang menyembur dari mulutku mengotori meja karena insiden itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini minumlah" kata Sasuke terdengar agak panik sambil memberiku segelas air dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku untuk meredakan sedakku. Tapi kurang ajarnya si panda malah tertawa melihat penderitaanku. Aku pun melemparkan death glare terbaikku pada mereka sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang masih setia berada dipunggungku.

"Diam kau panda, jangan tertawa!" bentakku pada Gaara tapi bukannya berhenti tawanya malah semakin kencang membuat seluruh wajahku merah padam karena marah dan agak malu, akupun secara reflek melemparkan mangkuk yang ada didepanku kearahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras saat mengenai dinding dibelakangnya dan suasana jadi mendadak hening, baik Gaara maupun Sasuke keduanya menatap horor ke arahku.

Aku tahu mangkuk itu pasti pecah dan sebentar lagi kalau kaa san pulang aku akan dimarahi tapi yang terpenting sekarang bukan itu melainkan bagaimana sasaranku tadi, untungnya lemparanku tak berhasil mengenainya karna kalau sampai kena pasti akibatnya bisa fatal dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi Temari sensei pasti akan membunuhku dan menuntut keluargaku, oh tidaaakk...! Aku berteriak dalam hati karna pikiranku yang sudah melayang terlalu jauh. 'Cukup, ini bukan waktunya untuk berkhayal Ino, ingat aku masih dalam mode marah pada dua makhluk itu yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkanku' teriak innerku mengingatkan.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku ha?" Gaara melotot marah ke arahku setelah melirik ngeri pada pecahan mangkuk beserta isinya yang masih seperempat berserakan dilantai.

"Iya, salahmu sendiri tak mau diam dan terus tertawa, aku hampir mati karna tersedak dan kau malah menertawakanku memangnya kau pikir itu lucu ha?" semburku tak mau kalah.

"Hei...bukan aku yang mengagetkanmu tapi dia" Gaara menunjuk kearah Sasuke, aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Maaf" Sasuke hanya mengatakan itu dengan, tampang menyebalkannya, baiklah aku tahu itu lebih baik daripada tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi tetap saja aku terlanjur kesal.

"Kalian berdua sama saja, aku tidak peduli yang jelas sebelum kaa san pulang kalian sudah harus membersihkan kekacauan ini!" putusku sepihak membuat Gaara langsung protes yang hanya kuacuhkan dengan mengangkat satu tanganku sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk meneruskan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai.

"Kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Sasuke sebelum langkahku menjauh.

"Membersihkan halaman. Kenapa, kau mau membantuku?" ucapku ketus lalu meneruskan langkahku menuju halaman. Aku tersenyum sinis mendengar sumpah serapah Gaara yang entah ditimpali Sasuke apa karna setelahnya gerutuan itu langsung menghilang, Sasuke memang paling jago dalam urusan membungkam mulut orang. Kata-katanya itu singkat padat dan datar namun merasuk sampai menusuk lawan bicaranya. Eh...apa aku baru saja memuji Sasuke? Sudah lupakan saja.

Setelah beberapa saat aku sendirian membersihkan rumput liar di halaman kedua orang itu datang menghampiriku, awalnya kupikir pasti mereka mau mengejekku tapi anehnya keduanya malah membantuku tanpa mengucapkan apapun sehingga pekerjaan kami bisa selesai lebih cepat, melihat ekspresi datar mereka aku tahu sebenarnya mereka merasa bersalah padaku meski aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang. Aku sudah ingin mengomentari tindakan aneh mereka ini tapi tidak jadi karna kalau dipikir-pikir lagi aku memang sedang butuh bantuan saat ini jdi kenapa tidak kalu mereka memang mau membantuku toh bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka.

Suasana canggung mendadak muncul begitu kami selesai dengan semua pekerjaan kami, Gaara dan Sasuke berdiri kikuk seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku hanya bisa pura-pura tidak tahu agar keadaan tak semakin canggung karna aku sendiri juga sebenarnya sedang gelisah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"terima kasih" ucapku singkat padat dan tidak begitu jelas setelah pekerjaan kami selesai lalu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka sebelum siapapun dari mereka menyadarinya. Rasanya malu sekali, padahal itu kata-kata yang sangat biasa.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang masih bisa kudengar dari tempatku mencuci tangan.

"Ya, dia memang tidak pernah lupa mengucapkan terima kasih" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian sudah menyusulku untuk mencuci tangan.

Oh sial, apa dia sedang memujiku tadi? Secara reflek aku berbalik memunggungi mereka dan menutupi wajahku yang sampai sekarang masih merona karna malu saat kedua orang itu sudah berada dibelakangku untuk bergantian mencuci tangan. Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku dan menggelengkan kepala agak keras berharap agar rona kemerahan yang mungkin mendominasi wajahku kini segera menghilang.

"Kau kenapa?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Sasuke mengagetkanku, hanya kali ini aku tidak marah tapi malah tergagap saat menjawab.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa."

"lalu... Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti orang Gila?" tambah Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong dimana kita akan mulai mengerjakan PR?" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan, padahal seharusnya aku tersinggung lengan kata-kata Gaara yang menyatakan aku seperti orang gila namun aku tak terpikir sampai kesana karna masih sibuk menetralisir rasa maluku. Benar-benar kenapa mengucapkan trimakasih saja bisa sampai seperti ini efeknya untukku?

"Dirumah tentu saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu, maksudku di ruangan mana? Tidak dikamarku tapi" tukasku cepat saat melirik kearah Gaara, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak saat melihat senyuman tipisnya yang jika tidak dicermati dengan baik takkan terlihat karna saking tipisnya, untung aku termasuk orang yang sangat jeli untuk urusan mengamati gestur tubuh dan ekspresi wajah orang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu dikamarku saja" putus Sasuke akhirnya.

"Terserah saja" pungkas Gaara sebelum kemudian kami semua masuk ke rumah.

Begitu sampai di kamar kami segera membahas PR Sejarah dari Temari sensei, mulai dari tema yang ingin kami ambil untuk topik tulisan, alasan pengambilan topik, judul, isi, sampai referensi. Dari situlah aku tahu kalau ternyata Gaara tak kalah pintar denganku baiklah maksudku dengan Sasuke, tapi juaranya tetaplah Shikamaru sebab dialah pemilik predikat ranking satu paralel disekolah, ya walaupun aku cuma temannya tapi aku ikut bangga dengan segala prestasinya.

Kami sepakat mengambil tema Sejarah Asia karna kami semua berpendapat bahwa sejarah Eropa pasti akan banyak oleh kelompok lain karna sudah banyak referensinya baik buku, literatur, bahkan film. Sayangnya saat sampai disini kami semua memiliki ketertarikan sendiri-sendiri dalam menentukan spesifikasinya.

Gaara ingin mengambil sejarah China, Sasuke tertarik dengan sejarah Jepang dalam perang dunia kedua yang mengakibatkan kekalahan jepang dari pihak sekutu, sedangkan aku malah lebih tertarik dengan sejarah kemerdekaan Indonesia yang melibatkan jepang saat detik-detik kekalahan Jepang dari pihak sekutu. Menurutku kemerdekaan negara itu yang melibatkan Jepang masih penuh misteri, maksudku kenapa Jepang mau membantu kemerdekaan mereka kalau mereka bisa jadi rekan Jepang dan lebih aneh lagi kenapa pemimpin mereka mau bekerja sama dengan Jepang padahal Jepang hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk kepentingan perangnya bukankah itu pertaruhan yang sangat besar apalagi kalau mengingat korban romusha dari negara itu sendiri, dinegaranya sendiri juga keputusan itu sangat kontroversial karna banyaknya korban romusha akibat kesepakatan politik dengan pemerintah Jepang kala itu.

Kami sempat berdebat dengan argumen kami masing-masing tentang alasan ketertarikan kami memilih tema-tema itu, tapi karna sampai makan malan kami belum juga memutuskan ide siapa yang akan kami pakai akhirnya kami sepakat untuk menundanya sampai besok dengan catatan masing-masing dari kami harus membawa referensi masing-masing untuk dipakai perbandingan.

Malam itu Gaara makan malam disini lagi, aku sempat menyindirnya yang terlihat suka sekali berada disini tapi aku malah yang kena tegur Kaa san, dan menyebalkannya lagi bisa-bisanya si Panda sialan itu dengan santai dan sok akrabnya pada kaa san menceritakan soal insiden lempar mangkuk sampai pecah tadi siang saat tak sengaja kaa san menyadari jumlah mangkuknya yang berkurang walhasil aku yang diomeli kaa san, cih.

Rasanya aku jadi semakin terasing dirumahku sendiri saat Gaara dan Sasuke mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kaa san, menyebalkan. Aku berpikir apa kaa san merasa kurang puas dengan Dei nii dan aku, dan kenapa harus mereka berdua padahal waktu aku masih berteman dengan Sakura dulu kaa san saja tidak sampai seperti ini sambutannya setiap kali aku mengajak Sakura datang ke rumah malah kaa san sempat bilang tidak menyukainya, atau jangan-jangan kaa san sedang mengalami masa puber kedua sehingga senang dengan laki-laki muda apalagi Gaara dan Sasuke bisa dibilang masuk kategori tampan, aku pernah membaca tentang itu disebuah artikel majalah yang sering dibeli kaa san rata-rata orang-orang itu memang seusia ibu bahkan parahnya ada yang sampai mencari secara khusus laki-laki muda incarannya dan mereka mau membayar mahal hanya agar si pemuda mau menemaninya, oh tidaaaaakk...!

Plakk...aku menepuk pipiku sendiri karna lagi-lagi berpikir yang tidak-tidak terlalu jauh. Dasar Ino baka kau pikir ibumu salah satu tante-tante girang itu? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin karna Kaa san kan wanita baik-baik dari keluarga baik-baik juga jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam bodoh, rutukku pada diri sendiri.

Aku duduk di teras belakang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sesaat setelah makan malam kami selesai dan membiarkan Sasuke yang membantu kaa san membereskan sisanya, karna tiba-tiba aku malas berhadapan dengan mereka atau lebih tepatnya aku cemburu melihat kedekatan kaa san dengan dua orang itu. Aku mencoba berdamai dengan perasaanku yang selalu merasa iri dan tidak senang setiap kali keluargaku memberi perhatian lebih pada orang lain, aku masih terus bertanya-tanya kenapa aku masih saja merasakan perasaan-perasaan kekanak-kanakan ini padahal umurku sebentar lagi sudah 17 dan selama ini aku juga bukan orang yang kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku maupun dari kakakku. Aku benar-benar merasa frustasi dengan perasaan-perasaan ini, aku ingin sekali membuangnya karna aku tahu ini salah namun meski sekuat apapun aku berusaha tetap saja aku belum bisa menghilangkannya.

"Ino chan, sudah malam ayo masuk nanti kau bisa masuk angin" suara Tou san menarikku kembali pada kenyataan.

"Iya, sebentar lagi tou san. Apa Sabaku sudah pulang?" aku bertanya pada Tou san.

"Baru saja. Kau Kenapa, apa yang sedang Ino chan pikirkan?" selanjutnya tou san malah mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku.

"Bukan hal yang penting tou san" jawabku sambil menerawang kearah langit, hari ini langit sangat cerah bulan dan bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas dari sini.

"Benarkah? Coba ceritakan pada tou san bukankah sudah lama tou san tidak mendengar ceritamu" tou san tersenyum lembut ke arahku, aku memandang ragu sejenak ke arahnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti tou san kenapa aku selalu tidak senang saat melihat kalian memberi perhatikan lebih pada orang lain dan bisa akrab dengan orang tersebut bahkan dengan Sasuke sekalipun?" ucapku tak lama kemudian.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu berarti kau sangat menyayangi kami dan akan melakukan apapun agar tidak mengecewakan kami kan?" sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan jawaban tou san tapi aku hanya mengangguk, maksudku tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi mereka dan akan melakukan apapun agar tidak mengecewakan keluargaku seperti yang tou san katakan tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun lebih dari itu.

Tou san seolah memahami kebingunganku karna tak lama dia segera mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

"Kalau begitu kau fokus saja dengan itu jangan pikirkan yang lain karna kami hanya perlu mengatakan 'bersikap baiklah pada orang itu' atau 'jangan membencinya' dan semacamnya maka kau akan melakukannya untuk kami dengan baik karna kami tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami" tou san tersenyum tulus padaku sambil mengacak rambutku dengan sayang, rasanya aku ingin menangis saat mendengar kebenaran kata-kata tou san. Inilah jawaban yang selama ini aku cari, kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan olehku dan kenapa aku malah sibuk memikirkan kebencianku padahal aku hanya perlu fokus pada rasa sayangku.

"Hei kau ini masih muda Ino chan cobalah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu" aku tahu tou san sedang mencoba menghiburku karna dia tahu aku sedang menangis dalam diam hanya saja dia tak mau menegurku tentang hal itu.

"Aku tahu tapi seperti yang ayah tahu aku tak memiliki banyak teman yang bisa kuajak bersenang-senang dari dulu" sahutku dengan suara agak bergetar yang gagal kusembunyikan sambil mengusap air mataku yang sudah mengalir tak terkendali dari wajahku, aku memang tidak sesenggukan apalagi tersedu-sedu walaupun air mataku terus mengalir meski sudah berkali-kali kuhapus sampai pipi terutama area dibawah mataku saat ini pasti sudah memerah.

"Kau tak perlu punya banyak teman untuk bersenang-senang Ino chan, kau bisa mulai dengan dirimu sendiri kemudian orang-orang disekelilingmu yang tak keberatan dengan keberadaanmu, jangan hanya terpaku pada orang-orang yang kau sukai atau tak kau sukai saja cobalah dengan siapa saja asal mereka tak menolakmu. Dengan begitu kau mungkin menemukan orang-orang yang lebih menyenangkan daripada teman-teman yang selama ini kau sukai" terang tou san.

Aku hanya terdiam ingin menyangkal tapi tak ada yang bisa kukatakan karna aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Tou san itu benar.

"Kau tahu Ino chan, dalam hidup ini mungkin ada banyak hal yang kau sukai akan datang padamu tapi akan lebih banyak hal yang tidak kau sukai yang mungkin menghampirimu. Namun itu bukan lantas bisa menjadi alasan bagi kita untuk tidak mensyukuri anugerah Tuhan dalam hidup kita ini, dan salah satu cara bersyukur adalah dengan menikmatinya lalu membaginya dengan orang-orang disekeliling kita, bukan hanya keluarga tapi juga kerabat, tetangga, teman bahkan tamu" Tou tersenyum saat mengatakannya dan itu membuatku tersentil sebab aku tahu maksud tou san adalah Gaara, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah menanggapinya bukan karna apa tapi lebih karna menertawakan sikap bodohku sendiri pada Gaara dan Sasuke yang ternyata juga disadari oleh tou san meski selama ini tou san terlihat tenang dan jarang menegur sikapku seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi yang sebenarnya tou san hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menegurku dengan caranya tersendiri. Aku semakin tertunduk malu mendengar kata-kata itu san yang begitu mengena.

"Kau bisa mulai mencoba dari Sasuke dan Gaara, tou san rasa mereka bisa berteman denganmu. Tou san tahu kau tidak menyukai Sasuke maupun Gaara tapi cobalah kau belajar menerima dan berdamai dengan ketidak-sukaanmu itu terhadap mereka juga hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai lainnya. Percayalah kalau kau bisa mengatasi masalah ini 'disini' maka akan ada banyak hal baik yang datang menghampirimu setelahnya" tou san menepuk dadaku dengan lembut seolah menunjukkan dimana hatiku dan seluruh permasalahanku berada saat mengatakannya.

Aku selalu senang saat bisa bicara dengan tou san seperti sekarang ini karna aku selalu merasa tenang setelahnya, nasihat tou san bekerja dengan baik seperti obat penenang bagiku. Tapi aku jarang melakukannya, bukan karna tidak ada kesempatan namun lebih karna aku tidak ingin, aku tidak ingin menangis dihadapan tou san itu saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa setiap kali aku mendengar nasehat tou san aku selalu ingin menangis dan itu sangan menggangguku sebab aku tahu itu pasti akan membuatnya khawatir meski dia juga berusaha tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan padaku.

Aku hanya tak ingin menunjukkan kerapuhanku apalagi tangisku pada keluargaku terutama tou san, itulah sebabnya aku sering melewatkan quality time seperti ini bersama mereka. Yang kutahu tou san sudah bekerja keras mencari uang untuk kami selama ini begitu pula dengan kaa san yang tak kenal lelah mengurus kami dirumah, aku tak ingin membebani mereka dengan masalah-masalahku yang tidak penting. Sedangkan Dei nii dia adalah kakak terbaik yang kumiliki aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku ini merepotkan dan aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya menjadi adik terbaik baginya, itu saja apa itu berlebihan?

Maksudku dari kecil aku telah dididik untuk tidak menjadi anak yang cengeng aku dididik menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar terutama dalam hal prinsip jadi meski aku tidak berasal dari keluarga yang serba ada tapi aku sangat menghargai usaha tou san yang sudah bekerja keras untuk membuat kami menjadi keluarga yang cukup mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami tanpa merepotkan orang lain.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk" ajak tou san sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Tou san" namun panggilanku membuat tou san berhenti sejenak.

"Ya?" sahut tou san masih dengan posisi berdiri.

"Trimakasih" ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Untuk?" aku tahu ayah hanya basa basi hanya untuk menggodaku agar mau mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan jujur karna sebenarnya aku tipe orang yang sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang lain.

"Untuk semuanya" dan meski masih malu-malu tapi aku mampu mengucapkannya pada tou san dengan jelas yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi dengan senyum tulus tou san yang menyejukkan.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, lagipula itu sudah tugas tou san sebagai ayahnya" selanjutnya ayah melangkah kedalam rumah dan tak lama kemudian akupun menyusulnya karna tak terasa malam ternyata sudah larut.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku bangun lebih siang daripada biasanya karna semalam setelah sesi konselingku dengan tou san entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lega sehingga aku bisa tidur begitu lelap, tapi anehnya saat aku turun dari kamarku suasana rumah terasa begitu lengang padahal ini hari minggu. Aku melihat jam dinding, sudah jam sembilan rupanya tapi kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku untuk sarapan?

"Kaa san...?" aku melangkah ke dapur tapi tak kutemukan siapapun disana, meja makan juga terlihat masih bersih seperti belum digunakan sarapan pagi ini. Aku mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih lalu meminumnya sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dapur mencari sebuah petunjuk kemana semua orang pergi namun tak kutemukan memo atau apapun yang bisa memberitahuku kemana mereka pergi.

Karna aku merasa lapar aku segera mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di lemari es kemudian segera memasaknya, aku membuat telur mata sapi dengan kecap bumbu pedas favoritku lalu mengambil nasi didalam rice cooker yang untungnya masih ada isinya. Lalu aku memakannya dengan lahap, tak lama aku mendengar suara derap langkah menuruni tangga yang ternyata adalah milik Sasuke.

"Oh baguslah kau sudah bangun Ino, aku baru saja akan meninggalkanmu pesan kalau kau masih belum bangun" ucap Sasuke begitu melihatku ada di dapur.

"Pesan apa maksudmu? Oh iya, kemana semua orang lenapa sepi sekali" tanyaku disela-sela makanku yang sempat terhenti larna kedatangan Sasuke.

"Pesan dari paman dan bibi, tadi pagi-pagi sekali mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru, karna kau belum bangun mereka menyuruhku memberitahumu untuk menyiapkan makanan kita dan jangan menunggu mereka pulang jika sampai makan malam mereka belum datang juga"

"Lalu kau mau kemana kenapa jam segini sudah rapi?"

"Bekerja" jawabnya sambil menuangkan air kedalam gelas sebelum meminumnya.

"Hari minggu masih kerja juga?" tanyaku heran.

"Begitulah. aku pergi dulu Ino" jawabnya kemudian berbalik namun aku menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!" saat dia menoleh kembali untuk mendengarkanku aku mendadak ragu akan menanyakannya atau tidak, tapi kemudian aku ingat kata-kata tou san semalam jadi aku putuskan untuk mencobanya.

"Kau...tidak sarapan dulu?" ada jeda sejenak dalam ucapanku yang menunjukkan keraguanku saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap ke arahnya, aku membuang pandanganku ke segala arah selain kearahnya, maksudku ini sangat memalukan karna aku hampir tak pernah menawarkan hal semacam ini sebelumnya pada Sasuke.

Saat tak ada jawaban yang kunjung kudengar akhirnya aku memberanikan diri melihat kearahnya, dia masih berdiri ditempatnya menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang aku yakin itu karna dia heran, dasar manusia es apa tak bisa dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih baik dari itu. Aku mendecih sebal.

"Hei... Kenapa diam, kau mau sarapan atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah cepat sana berangkat" ketusku kemudian.

"Baiklah" jawabnya kemudian menaruh tasnya di sandaran kursi dan duduk tenang ditempatnya.

Begitu dia duduk aku segera bangkit dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, aku menggigit bibirku frustasi karna teringat dengan rasa penasaranku tempo hari tentang apa yang dilakukannya bersama Shikamaru, apa sebaiknya kutanyakan saja langsung lagipula akan lebih aneh jika aku bertanya-tanya pada Shikamaru apalagi jika sampai dia tanya kenapa aku bertanya tentang Sasuke padanya padahal aku membencinya, memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan kalau sampai dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Ada apa? Katakan saja" ucapnya sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Hiiissh orang ini, apa tidak bisa pura-pura tidak menyadari tingkahku?

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja..." jawabku sambil memainkan sumpitku.

"Tentang?"

"Kau dan Shikamaru, jum'at kemarin aku melihat kalian pergi bersama, seperti ada yang penting itu saja" ucapku lagi sambil memperhatikan ekspresinya yang sedikit mengeras begitu aku mengungkapkan rasa penasaranku padanya.

"Itu memang hal yang penting" jawabnya setelah jeda sejenak.

"Benarkah? Pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai kau harus melibatkan Shikamaru." Pancingku lagi, ada apa denganku ini kenapa aku ingin sekali tahu urusannya dengan Shikamaru memangnya apa pentingnya bagiku. Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan ada hal yang tidak beres dan aku harus tahu apa itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menatapku tajam.

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk kalau kau mau memberi tahuku lagipula walaupun aku tahu aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk ikut campur kan?" kataku pura-pura acuh.

"Aku akan pindah"

.

.

.

Bersambung lagii...

An :

Huwaaa...ini apa? Gomen gomen gomen kalau ceritanya makin absurd... -A-

Yaaayy...Ramadhan tiba...Ramadhan tiba... Ramadhan tiba... Semangat puasa minna saaann...

Jadi trimakasih seperti biasa untuk semua yg udah baca terutama buat yg udah ninggalin jejak disini, masih ditunggu kripik sambalnya untuk memperbaiki fict ini.

Daaan Sampai jumpa next chapter.

Salam, Shiroe Ino 😉 \


	6. Chapter 6 Comfortable oddity

"Aku akan pindah" ucapnya mengejutkanku. Tidak mungkin? Dia pasti bercanda.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, karna aku sudah cukup umur untuk tinggal sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, aku akan segera pindah karna tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk terus merepotkan paman dan bibi kecuali..."

"Kecuali?"

"Jika kau memintaku untuk tinggal"

"..." aku kehilangan akalku untuk berpikir dalam beberapa saat setelah mendengar kalimatnya, antara bingung, aneh, heran, dan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

"Kau bukannya tidak mengerti tapi kau hanya belum ingin mengerti" ucapnya sambil tersenyum...miris? Aku tak tahu apa arti senyumnya yang menjengkelkan itu karna aku sudah cukup tersinggung dengan kata-kata terakhirnya padaku.

"terserah apa katamu. Aku sudah selesai, taruh saja mangkukmu di tempat cuci piring biar nanti aku yang mencucinya" aku segera beranjak dari tempatku dan menaruh peralatan makanku ditempat curi piring sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Cih, memangnya dia siapa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?" gerutuku kemudian begitu keluar dari dapur untuk menuju ke kamarku.

Aku mulai membuka buku-buku pelajaranku mengerjakan beberapa soal, dan memikirkan beberapa hal yang bisa kujadikan bahan pengembangan tugas kelompok dari Temari-sensei tempo hari, tapi pikiranku sulit untuk fokus karna teringat kalimat-kalimat Sasuke barusan padahal aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk memikirkan perkataannya hanya saja beberapa kalimatnya yang tak kupahami entah kenapa sulit kuabaikan untuk sekedar memikirkan maksudnya.

'...akan segera pindah karna tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk terus merepotkan paman dan bibi'?

Memangnya apa alasan yang dibutuhkannya untuk tetap tinggal, bukankah kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak merasa merepotkan karna keluarga kami pun pernah mendapat bantuan dari orang tuanya dulu? Lagi pula dia juga sudah membantu banyak hal dengan tinggal disini meski aku masih kesulitan untuk mengakuinya namun aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Keberadaannya membawa banyak arti dalam keluarga kami.

Dan yang paling tak kumengerti adalah saat dia mengatakan 'Kecuali jika kau memintaku untuk tinggal', memangnya apa maksudnya dia mengatakan itu? Tunggu, apa dia bermaksud mengejekku karena tahu aku sangat membencinya? Sepertinya memang begitu, cih...dasar menyebalkan.

"Haaahh..." Sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tugas agar pikiranku tidak semakin kacau. Aku segera bersiap-siap, melakukan bersih-bersih seperlunya lalu mencuci piring sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mandi karna tampaknya cuaca akan sangat terik hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan santai menikmati udara musim panas yang sebenarnya sudah mulai gerah karena matahari yang mulai menyengat, pantas saja ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih.

Hosh...hosh...hosh...aku mulai mempercepat kayuhanku menuju pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari kesejukan AC. Aku tahu itu terdengar norak, tapi selain itu aku ada sedikit keperluan juga disana.

Haauuuuft...sampai juga akhirnya, aku segera menuju tempat yang kutuju begitu masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku pergi ke toko alat tulis mencari kotak pensil edisi khusus dari serial game lock horizon yang semoga saja masih ada. Aku diberitahu salah satu teman game Onlineku bahwa dia melihat masih ada stok tersisa di toko ini, kebetulan waktu itu aku iseng-iseng bertanya padanya tentang kotak pensil itu yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu rilis sebelum serial gamenya dirilis, karna aku baru tahu dua minggu setelahnya kupikir barangnya pasti sudah habis mengingat gamenya pun cukup sukses dipasaran jadi kukira pasti pernak-perniknya juga sudah habis terjual diburu para penggemarnya. Aku sendiri sebenarnya bukanlah seorang kolektor ataupun otaku maniak game, aku hanya hobi memainkannya untuk mengalihkan energi saat moodku sedang buruk saja dan sesekali tertarik pada penak-pernik gamenya yang kupikir bagus juga.

Aku segera membawa kotak pensil itu ke kasir begitu aku mendapatkannya dan mengambil beberapa alat tulis yang kupikir akan kubutuhkah nantinya. Namun sialnya saat aku sedang ada di depan kasir untuk menunggu giliranku membayar seseorang dengan rambut merah dan mata pandanya berbicara dengan nada mengejek ke arahku.

"Keh, dasar anak kecil masih suka membeli kotak pensil seperti itu?!" Aku hanya melemparkan tatapan sinisku ke arahnya tanpa berniat menimpali perkataannya, diam berpura-pura tak mendengar daripada menimbulkan keributan lalu setelahnya aku segera melesat pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Saat kupikir aku sudah jauh dari si mata Panda brengsek itu aku masuk ke toko makanan untuk membeli beberapa camilan untuk menemaniku belajar di perpustakaan nanti namun tak kusangka aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kau lagi, apa kau sengaja mengikutiku?" ucapku sarkastik.

"Cih, untuk apa aku mengikuti anak kecil sepertimu?" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai anak kecil ini buktinya kau sudah menemuinya dua kali padahal nanti sore juga kita akan bertemu" ujarku dengan nada mengejek sambil mengambil beberapa camilan yang kuinginkan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri nona" timpalnya dengan nada pongah.

"Oh benarkah? Semoga saja begitu karna aku juga tidak berharap orang sepertimu akan menyukaiku" setelahnya aku langsung membawa belanjaanku ke kasir sebelum dia membalas ucapanku lagi.

Aku bertemu dengan Sakura saat sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar pusat perbelanjaan itu dan dia baru saja masuk. Aku menyapanya meski aku sadar dia pasti enggan bertegur sapa denganku apalagi saat dia bersama teman-temannya seperti sekarang.

"Hai...Sakura!" dia melihatku dengan tatapan sebal dan aku tidak peduli, aku mencoba tersenyum meski dia sama sekali tak membalas dengan hal yang sama.

"Siapa dia Sakura?" salah seorang temannya bertanya padanya saat dia tak kunjung membalas sapaanku.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi" ucapnya dingin lalu kembali melangkah. Lalu sebelum aku sadar aku sudah menghentikannya karena banyak alasan.

"Tunggu! Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Kau tahu seleramu terhadap Fashion sangatlah buruk kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan barang asli dan barang palsu, kau juga tidak bisa menyesuaikan model baju dengan postur tubuhmu yang tidak tinggi dan berdada rata itu, dan kau suka sekali berdandan layaknya wanita dewasa namun itu justru membuatmu terlihat sangat norak seperti perempuan murahan"

Plakk...sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat dipipiku, tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatku terkejut, aku lebih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan pada Sakura. Hal yang selama ini kupendam dalam-dalam dari mulutku demi menjaga perasaan Sakura entah bagaimana tiba-tiba bisa kumuntahkan semua begitu saja di hadapannya, tapi saat mendengarnya mengatakan tidak mengenalku dengan nada ketus di hadapan teman-temannya seperti itu membuatku merasa sangat marah dan...kecewa.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu?" sentaknya sambil mendorongku dengan keras yang membuatku terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sakura benar-benar marah padaku, aku tahu itu.

"Memangnya kenapa...bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita tidak ada hubungan lagi, Jadi kenapa harus takut mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan?" jawabku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau tak punya perasaan?" tanyanya masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang telah kuucapkan.

"Perasaan...Apa itu masih penting saat kau lebih memilih untuk membuangku dan tak mengenalku lagi?" monologku padanya. Aku bicara namun aku merasa mati rasa, aku seolah kehilangan jiwaku sendiri saat bicara padanya.

Dia berteriak keras di hadapanku mengacungkan telunjuknya mencengkeram bagian depan bajuku, wajahnya merah padam antara menahan amarah dan tangis terlihat dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya diam dan tertunduk lemah melihat reaksi Sakura, teman-temannya berusaha menghentikannya begitu menyadari bahwa keberadaan kami mulai menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Maaf..." ucapku lirih. Tapi kupikir kau sendiri yang membuatku kehilangan alasan untuk menjaga perasaanmu selama ini, jadi bukan salahku jika kali ini dan mungkin setelah ini aku tak lagi memikirkan tentang perasaanmu saat ingin bertindak maupun bicara, tambahku dalam hati.

"Takkan kumaafkan, aku membencimu aku takkan memaafkanmu Ino!" pungkasnya sebelum teman-temannya membawanya menjauh dariku.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku bahkan setelah Sakura dan teman-temannya tak lagi terlihat dari jangkauanku. Aku masih merasa campur aduk dan pikiranku kosong tak mampu menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan saat ini, apa yang baru saja kulakukan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Wow...tadi itu kau benar-benar jahat" Seseorang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dengan ejekannya.

"Aku tahu jadi jangan menghinaku" Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan si Panda dibelakangku.

"Aku memujimu, asal kau tahu saja" ujarnya yang sudah berjalan disampingku.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam. Aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini dan sama sekali tak ada minat berdebat dengan siapa pun termasuk dengan si panda satu ini.

Aku melangkah dengan lunglai meninggalkan tempat itu, aku bahkan sudah tak berminat lagi pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugas. Entah apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini aku benar-benar kehilangan semangatku, aku merasa tak berdaya mungkin aku akan pulang dan bergelung di bawah selimutku seharian menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun baru saja aku hendak mencapai sepedaku seseorang menarik tanganku dan menyeretku tanpa ampun ke arah sebuah sepeda motor yang pasti membuatku terpesona andai saja situasiku sedang tidak seperti ini, aku merasa masih setengah sadar saat orang berhelm itu melepas helm dan kemudian menyodorkannya padaku, bukannya segera kupakai aku malah sibuk menatapi helm tersebut lalu beralih pada sang pemilik beberapa kali seperti itu sebelum kemudian aku sadar bahwa orang di hadapanku adalah si Panda merah menyebalkan tadi maka tanpa pikir panjang langsung kukembalikan kembali helm tersebut padanya.

"Ini, trimakasih aku tak perlu pangeran berkuda putih apalagi pahlawan bermotor besar" ucapku sinis sambil menyerahkan kembali helm itu padanya.

Namun aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya saat secara paksa dia memasangkan helm itu padaku dan memerintahku untuk menaiki belakang motornya.

"Naiklah!"

"Kubilang ti-" __

"Naik saja!" Tanpa diduga dia mengangkatku ke atas motornya begitu saja seolah berat tubuhku seringan kertas, selanjutnya aku dibuat terkejut begitu motornya melaju kencang tanpa peringatan apa pun membuatku reflek berpegangan erat pada tubuhnya.

Karna ini bukan drama romantis remaja yang sering tayang ditelevisi aku segera menyesuaikan diri dengan kecepatannya berkendara yang aku yakin sudah sering diasahnya pada waktu-waktu tertentu, maksudku tentu saja aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menempelkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya dengan modus pegangan takut jatuh dan semacamnya ya meskipun sialnya dia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk itu karna tiap kali aku mengendurkan peganganku dia selalu menambah kecepatan dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuatku tetap merapatkan peganganku padanya. Ck sial sial siaaall...aku yakin dia pasti sedang mengerjaiku.

'takk' begitu motor berhenti aku langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Aawwww...apa yang kau lakukan ha?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan? Berkendara dengan gaya seperti itu apa kau baru belajar naik motor, menaik turunkan kecepatan berkali-kali sesukamu seperti orang cegukan, kau mau modus ya?" semburku begitu aku melepas helm yang kupakai.

"Cih, modus pada perempuan sepertimu? Bla bla bla..."

Selanjutnya aku tak mendengarkan lagi ocehannya yang mungkin sedang berusaha membela diri dan mengajakku berdebat karna daripada itu ada pemandangan menakjubkan yang lebih menarik perhatianku.

"sugoooii..." lirihku takjub melihat sekeliling sambil mulai beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hoi...aku belum selesai bicara"

"Nanti saja kita teruskan, sekarang aku sedang sibuk...whuhuuuuii...yaaay..." aku berlari kesana kemari, berteriak sesuka hati seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru.

Tempat ini seperti surga yang selalu kuimpikan, padang rumput yang luas dengan banyak bunga dan rumput liar, dan tak jauh dari sana ada air terjun yang berundak yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tiap undakan alirannya berbeda-beda menyesuaikan kedalamannya masing-masing dimana tiap undakan lebih menyerupai kolam daripada sungai air terjun, sedangkan undakan tertinggi ada dibagian teratas, benar-benar indah luar biasa.

Setelah puas berlari-larian tanpa pikir panjang aku melepas pakaian atasku bersiap melompat ke salah satu kolam sungai itu. Aku benar-benar sudah melupakan semuanya bahkan keberadaan si Panda yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangku.

"Hoi, kau mau apa?" Tanyanya dari tempatnya yang sudah tak begitu jauh dariku.

"Apa lagi, tentu saja berenang"

'waaaa...byuuurrrrr'

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Kau tak ingin berenang, ini menyenangkan sekali" Aku berenang kesana kemari berkecipak kecipuk memainkan air seperti baru pertama melihat air.

"Tidak, nanti saja" jawabnya datar, tak seperti biasanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tak bisa berenang ya?!" ucapku mengejek begitu aku keluar dari air dan menghampirinya dan dia langsung mengarahkan death glare terbaiknya padaku yang kutanggapi dengan cengiran jahilku, kemudian aku tertawa lepas.

"Diamlah...!" bentaknya kesal.

"Eh...serius, apa benar kau tak bisa berenang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya lagi.

"Ya ya ya...baiklah, itu bukan urusanku, kalau begitu jangan melihatku dengan muka memelas seperti anak panda kehilangan induknya begitu, bhuahahahaha..." aku menertawakannya tanpa henti.

"Urusai, berhentilah mengejekku, aku bukannya tidak bisa berenang aku hanya malas berbasah-basahan, apalagi bermain air dengan anak kecil sepertimu"

"O ya...kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!" tantangku kemudian.

"Tidak, tak ada untungnya kutunjukkan padamu"

"Hoo...takut ya? Berarti aku benar kau memang tidak bisa berenang, ohohohoo... Gaara panda tak bisa berenang, benar-benar mengejutkan"

"Urusai, apa kau tidak bisa diam ha?" Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan membentak tepat kearahku membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan membuatku menariknya secara reflek sehingga kami jatuh ke dalam air bersama, namun sesaat ketika aku berhasil mencapai permukaan lagi untuk bernafas aku tak menemukan Gaara di mana pun dan aku pun seketika panik mengingat candaan kami tadi yang membuatku berpikir jangan-jangan dia memang tak bisa berenang. Aku segera menyelam kembali sambil merutuki kecerobohanku yang menyebabkannya jatuh ke dalam air.

Aku semakin panik setelah beberapa kali menyelam namun masih tak bisa menemukannya. Aku mencoba naik ke atas dan melihat ke sekeliling juga meneriakkan namanya beberapa kali namun hasilnya nihil.

Aku sudah hampir menangis saat kulihat sesosok berambut merah menyembul dari dalam air kontan saat itu juga aku kembali melompat ke dalam air mencoba menyelamatkan Gaara yang kupikir sudah tak berdaya, dengan susah payah aku menariknya ke tepi sungai memberinya pertolongan pertama tanpa pikir panjang begitu kusadari dia masih bernafas, mataku sudah panas dan mungkin air mataku sudah meleleh bersama tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutku karna takut setengah mati.

Berkali-kali kuberikan nafas buatan padanya dan menekan-nekan perutnya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya serta terus kupanggil namanya berharap dia segera sadar. Hari sudah mulai senja tapi dia tetap tak bergerak dari tadi, dan tangisku pun bertambah hebat menyadari kami hanya berdua di tempat asing ini aku benar-benar takut kalau dia mati.

"Hei Gaara, hiks...ayo bangun jangan mati disini panda, aku takut...hiks..." lirihku putus asa.

"Kau berisik sekali dari tadi"

"Maaf, ak- Gaara...kau masih hidup?!" pekikku senang dan langsung memeluknya.

"hn.." Jawabnya sambil berusaha menegakkan duduknya.

"Syukurlah, bagaimana keadaanmu, apa yang kau rasakan, mana yang sakit, katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanyaku memburu padanya, aku sangat lega dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Diamlah, ocehanmu membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Baiklah, aku akan diam. Oh makanan, benar... tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu" aku sudah akan beranjak tapi tangannya yang meraih tanganku menghentikanku.

"Ya, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku masih belum menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, benar memang ada sesuatu yang kurasa ganjil namun aku masih belum menyadarinya karna rasa panikku masih mendominasi.

"Bajumu, pakai bajumu!" ujarnya.

"Ohh... kau benar" kemudian aku segera mengambil bajuku dan memakainya.

Aku bergegas menuju ke tempat dia memarkirkan motornya untuk mengambil makanan yang tadi sempat kubeli lalu aku menyadari sesuatu yang sangat ganjil. Pertama, reaksi pertama saat dia sadar sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang habis tenggelam, maksudku bagaimana bisa dia berkata 'aku berisik sejak tadi' bukankah itu berarti sejak sebelumnya dia sudah sadar? Lalu kedua setelah aku memberinya pertolongan pertama untuk orang tenggelam termasuk nafas buatan aku sama sekali tak melihatnya memuntahkan air ataupun batuk-batuk tersedak layaknya orang yang baru selamat dari tenggelam, pikirku cemas sambil memegangi bibirku yang kemungkinan telah ternoda. Karena dia sama sekali tak seperti orang yang baru habis tenggelam, mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak tenggelam?

Sial... Aku segera berlari kembali ke arahnya untuk memastikan spekulasiku dan benar saja aku menemukannya sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, ternyata dia memang mengerjaiku.

"Jadi benar, kau hanya mengerjaiku ya?" wajahku merah padam, dadaku penuh sesak karna berbagai hal yang tiba-tiba kurasakan secara bersamaan. Kecewa, sedih, marah, lelah, dan kekhawatiran yang masih tersisa dari sebelumnya membuatku kesulitan bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sumpah serapah padanya.

"Oops ketahuan ya...hahaha...kau benar-benar lucu saat panik, aku hampir tak tahan melihatmu yang sudah hampir menangis tadi"

'prukk' aku melemparkan kantung plastik berisi makanan yang tadi baru kuambil. Aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tanpa sadar aku sudah mengusap mataku yang ternyata telah berlinangan air mata.

"Jahat, jahat sekali. Beraninya dia mempermainkanku, aku takkan memaafkannya" rutukku sepanjang jalan.

"Hei Ino, kenapa diam? Apa kau marah?" Tanyanya yang sudah berjalan dibelakangku namun sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

'Tentu saja aku marah bodoh, memangnya kau pikir tadi aku main-main saat panik mencemaskanmu?' umpatku dalam hati. Aku terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Hei..." lagi, dia meraih tanganku dan menghentikan langkahku, namun aku tetap bergeming karna aku amat sangat marah padanya saat ini.

"Apa kau menangis?" dia terlihat agak khawatir saat mendapatiku terus menunduk dan mengusap mataku beberapa kali dengan kasar, dia mendongakkan wajahku dan menemukan wajahku telah memerah dan sembab.

"Lepas! aku mau pulang" ucapku dingin.

"Hei, maafkan aku" ucapnya setengah memohon.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya aku memang tak pergi denganmu"

"Hei ayolah tadi aku hanya bercanda jadi maafkan aku, ok?!" Dia terus mendesakku membuatku makin sebal dengan tingkahnya.

"KU BILANG AKU MAU PULANG, APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR HA, BAKA PANDA?!" akhirnya aku bisa berteriak marah padanya.

"Baguslah, begitu lebih baik" Apa-apaan reaksinya tadi, kenapa dia malah tersenyum dan memakaikan kembali helmnya padaku? Aku masih memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo naik?!" perintahnya padaku.

'Takk'

"Aaww...kenapa kau menjitakku lagi?"

"Itu hukuman karna kau berani mengerjaiku, padahal..." aku takut setengah mati saat melihatmu tak sadarkan diri.

"Padahal?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo cepat kita pulang Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu kita"

Aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku dan melanjutkannya dalam hati, yang benar saja sampai matipun aku takkan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Baiklah, pegangan yang benar" ujarnya sambil menempatkan tanganku pada perutnya.

"Hei...kau-" Aku sudah mau protes namun dia sudah lebih dulu melajukan motornya dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

"Dari mana saja, kenapa baru pulang?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan" sahut Gaara yang mengekor dibelakangku.

"Kau?" Sasuke sepertinya agak terkejut melihat Gaara bersamaku, tapi aku tak sempat mengamati keterkejutannya lebih lanjut karna terlalu lelah.

"Oh Sasuke...apa kaa-san dan tou-san sudah pulang?"

"Belum, tadi bibi telfon katanya mereka tidak bisa pulang hari ini"

"Nii-chan?"

"Dei-nii juga belum pulang"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Hn"

"Haiish...hn sudah atau belum?"

"Belum"

"Hei... Aku lapar, apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya?" Suara Gaara tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapan kami, mungkin dia merasa dilupakan.

"Apa kau memasak sesuatu Sasuke?" Tanyaku tak tahu malu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Gaara menyodorkan kantung plastik yang tadi berisi makanan.

"Memangnya cukup?" tanyaku retoris.

"Kau mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Boleh" jawab Gaara.

"Aku tidak menawarimu" Ujar Sasuke acuh.

"He, jadi kau menawariku?" tanyaku menunjuk hidungku sendiri.

"Ck, memangnya siapa lagi?" timpal Sasuke.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab Sasuke dengan nada malas hingga menyebabkan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan situasi ini, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba baik padaku, Gaara yang jadi tak menyebalkan lagi. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja bahwa hubungan diantara kami sudah mulai mencair dan semakin akrab, entahlah. Aku tersenyum simpul sendiri menyadari keanehan ini.

"Hei, dia kenapa tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" Gaara bertanya pada Sasuke sambil mengunyah Onigiri yang kubeli siang tadi.

"Entahlah, kau kenapa Ino?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen instan saja?" tawarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terserah kau saja aku juga sudah lapar" jawab Sasuke singkat yang kemudian segera merebus air dan aku sendiri mengambil 3 ramen cup dari dalam lemari kitchen set. Sambil menunggu ramen cup kami jadi kami mulai mendiskusikan kembali tugas sejarah Temari sensei, akhirnya karna Sasuke yang sudah memiliki bahan paling banyak untuk dikerjakan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk menggunakan tema yang diusulkan Sasuke, ya meskipun sebenarnya aku masih agak kurang puas tapi daripada kelamaan selesainya lagi pula suara terbanyak memang sudah semestinya menang meskipun kalau aku mau egois aku yakin bisa mengalahkan suara mereka berdua tapi aku tidak mau terus bersikap kekanak-kanakan meski didekat musuh-musuhku sekalipun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal musuh apa iya mereka masih pantas kusebut musuh jika kami sudah bisa seakrab ini ketika bersama? Entahlah, lagi pula memangnya penting status teman atau musuh, bukankah yang penting hubungan kami baik saja sudah cukup, daripada harus meributkan status teman tapi ujungnya berakhir seperti aku dan Sakura buat apa?

"Hei, memangnya tak apa kau makan ramen instan malam-malam begini Ino?" tanya Gaara dengan polosnya.

"Ha, memangnya kenapa?" timpalku.

"Apa kau tak takut gemuk?" tambahnya.

"Takut gemuk, maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil menandaskan kuah ramen tersebut.

"Soalnya si Temari selalu mengomel tiap kali kutawari makan makanan instan malam-malam" jelasnya lagi.

"Hoi hoi...dia itu kakak sekaligus juga gurumu, sopanlah sedikit kalau menyebut namanya!" protesku padanya.

"Orangnya kan tak ada disini, untuk apa repot-repot hanya untuk menyebut namanya?" timpalnya acuh.

"Haiisshh...dasar kau ini. Daripada berpikir tentang takut gemuk saat makan aku lebih berpikir tentang efisiensinya makanan itu, maksudku makanan itu harus pas porsinya jangan berlebihan apalagi sampai ada yang terbuang dan baik untuk kesehatan tentu saja" jelasku bangga.

"Tapi makanan instan kan banyak tidak sehatnya" tukasnya lagi.

"Ya makanya, jangan sering-sering tapi sesekali saja, benar kan Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"han hen han hen, bisa tidak kalian berhenti menggunakan kata itu saat bicara denganku? kupikir itu bahkan bukan termasuk kosa kata, ck...menyebalkan" ujarku sengit sambil menuding kedua orang itu. Gaara sudah akan protes namun aku lebih dulu membungkamnya.

"Apa, sudahlah jangan menyangkal kau juga sering begitu." Ujarku menghakimi Gaara.

"Iya, kau benar" sambung Sasuke kemudian.

"Telat, ayo cepat kita keatas dan mulai kerjakan tugasnya sebelum si Panda ini pulang" kataku sebelum beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Tenang saja, aku mungkin akan menginap lagi disini jadi tak perlu buru-buru" ucap Gaara tanpa sungkan.

"Apa, hei siapa yang mengijinkanmu menginap lagi? enak saja, tidak kau tidak boleh menginap disini, awas saja kalau kau sampai menampungnya lagi Sasuke!" Ancamku pada mereka berdua.

Selanjutnya kami menghabiskan malam itu dengan mengerjakan tugas Temari sensei sampai larut.

"Hoaaammb..." aku menguap beberapa kali, mataku juga sudah terasa berat.

"Tidur saja dulu kalau kau sudah mengantuk Ino" kata Sasuke menyuruhku.

"Tidak sebelum kita selesai dan si Panda ini pulang" ucapku lemah.

"Jangan khawatir, setelah ini selesai aku akan menyuruhnya pulang" ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya kalian" tambahku dengan suara yang makin tidak jelas, pensil yang ada ditanganku untuk menulis rangkuman pun sudah tak tentu lagi coretan-coretannya, aku benar-benar sudah mengantuk.

"Diam, jangan tertawa kau Panda" racauku saat kupikir mendengarnya tertawa, setelah itu hanya suara sayup-sayup dari mereka berdua yang kudengar dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Esok harinya aku terbangun dikamarku sendiri, merasa aneh aku mencoba mengingat-ingat hal terakhir sebelum aku tertidur. Benar, semalam aku tertidur dikamar Sasuke tapi aku tak merasa telah terbangun dan pindah ke kamarku sendiri jadi siapa yang memindahkanku ke kamar? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamar menyadarkanku kembali.

"Ino, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara diluar.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun tunggu sebentar" jawabku kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Ada apa?" aku membuka pintuku dan menemukan Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.

"Sar-" ucapannya langsung terpotong oleh pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku panik.

"Jam tujuh empat puluh..." jawabnya sambil melirik kearah arlojinya.

"Ck...kenapa tak membangunkanku dari tadi? Aku jadi tak bisa menyiapkan bekal kan kalau begini" ujarku sambil buru-buru mengambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu sekarang kita sarapan saja dulu" Ajaknya sambil menggiringku ke arah ruang makan. Apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke jadi begitu ramah padaku. Aku mencubiti pipiku sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu Sasuke? kau membuatku takut" ujarku sambil bergidik.

"Haaahh..." Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa, cepat makanlah sebelum makananmu dingin"

"Jangan tiba-tiba ramah padaku, itu jadi membuatku merasa aneh kau tahu"

"Ini tak akan lama, jadi biarkan aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, bisakah kau bersabar dengan itu Ino-chan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miring saat menekankan kata 'Ino-chan', aku hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Rasanya aneh sekaligus ngeri melihat senyumannya itu.

Apa maksudnya 'tak akan lama lagi'? aku terus memikirkannya selama kami sarapan, aku ingin menanyakannya tapi merasa enggan. Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan sesuatu, tunggu apa maksudnya? Aku sudah hampir bertanya saat sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Oh, putri tidur sudah bangun?" Aku melotot horor begitu melihat sosok berambut merah masih ada disini dan kini dengan santainya menempatkan diri di hadapanku.

"Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?"

"Oh aku ketiduran disini" jawabnya enteng.

"Sasuke?" aku menatap tajam Sasuke menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia tertidur sebelum kami selesai dan aku tak bisa membangunkannya" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Apa kubilang, kalian memang tak bisa kupercaya" rutukku kesal.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula memindahkanmu ke kamar juga bukan sesuatu yang mudah, kau itu ternyata berat juga tahu" potong Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Diamlah Gaara, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan pulanglah!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apa benar dia yang memindahkanku dari kamarmu ke kamarku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja" sambar Gaara lagi.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu dan aku juga tidak percaya padamu Panda" semburku padanya.

"Dia bohong, sudahlah Ino cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan bersiaplah atau kita akan terlambat"

"Dasar kalian berdua memang menyebalkan" aku menggebrak meja lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Moodku benar-benar buruk dan semua ini gara-gara mereka berdua bukan tapi ini karna si Panda sialan itu.

Aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku, memakai seragam dan menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini yang semalam belum sempat kusiapkan.

Saat keluar rumah, aku menemukan dua orang tadi masih belum pergi, mereka malah seperti sengaja menungguku dengan kendaraan masing-masing, maksudku Gaara dengan motornya, dan Sasuke dengan sepedanya, namun keduanya membuatku muak.

"Naiklah!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Tidak, trimakasih" jawabku ketus melewati mereka berdua. Tapi saat melihat waktu pada jam tanganku aku berbalik karna aku sadar bahwa aku akan terlambat jika tak menumpang salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau pulanglah Panda, bukankah kau harus mengganti bajumu dengan seragam?" Ucapku dingin kemudian naik ke boncengkan Sasuke.

"Ayo berangkat Sasuke"

Sebenarnya aku masih kesal dengan keduanya tapi aku lebih kesal pada si Panda karna sejak kemarin dia selalu berbohong dan mengerjaiku. Dan Sasuke, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin dia pindah itulah sebabnya aku merasa kesal saat mengerti maksudnya mengatakan 'tak akan lama lagi' dan bersikap ramah padaku pagi tadi.

Bersambung dulu ya...

InsyaAllah secepatnya diupdate lagi...

Makasih seperti biasa untuk semua yang sudah mau baca fic ini, terutama yang sudah ninggalin jejak baik comen, review, maupun fave nya...

Dan tak lupa, semangat idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa... ^A^

Yosh...dan, jangan lupa untuk selalu kasih respon dengan ninggalin jejak setelah membaca sebagai bentuk dukungan dan menghargai author yang masih kurang gizi ini biar terus semangat meras ide buat nerusin karya-karya nya... #ceileee. Gayanya... ^_-'a

Salam, Shiroe Ino.


	7. Sasuke's removal

Aku mau curhat,, jadi kemarin ceritanya pas aplikasi ms di ponselku udah balik setelah buildnya diperbaharui aku mau posting chapter 7-8 yg sebelumnya udah kutulis diaplikasi one note, tapi saat mau aku cek lagi filenya malah ilang cuma berbekas foldernya doang, padahal aku yakin sebelumnya udah keback up di one drive huhuhu...

Akhirnya aku bikin lagi yang pasti gak sama dengan yang sebelumnya karna sebagian besar aku udah lupa isi tulisanku sendiri, tapi ya sudahlah udah terlanjur juga, semoga yang ini jadinya gak mengecewakan gitu aja.

Semangat membaca...

 **Empty Envy**

 _Chapter 7 : Sasuke's removal_

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakter-karakternya untuk dibikin fanfic._

 _Warning :_

 _Banyak typo, diksi yang aaq membosankan, alur belum jelas, OOC, crack pair, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya yang berharap bisa dimaklumi karena keterbatasan penulis yang masih pemula._

"Berpeganglah dengan benar!" mendadak Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya lalu menarik tanganku dan meletakkannya ke perutnya setelah sebelumnya aku enggan berpegangan padanya meski sudah diingatkan berkali-kali.

Namun jika kalian berpikir aku akan tersipu-sipu maka kalian salah besar karena tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah tapi sebelum aku sempat melancarkan protesku Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melajukan kembali sepedanya dengan lebih cepat, jadi jangan salahkan refleksku yang saat itu langsung meraih tubuhnya dan memegangnya dengan...yah

cukup erat untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku berhasil meredakan keterkejutanku atas tindakannya.

Dan setelahnya, aku menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena dia sama sekali tak membiarkanku mengendurkan peganganku sampai dia sedikit melambat saat mencapai pada tikungan terakhir sebelum memasuki area sekolah aku menepuk punggungnya cukup keras untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Berhenti Sasuke, aku turun disini saja!"

"Sebentar lagi sampai Ino, sekalian saja." Dia masih tetap tak mau berhenti dan terus mengayuh.

"Kubilang berhenti Sasuke!" aku mulai berontak dengan kembali memukul-mukul punggungnya tanpa memedulikan bahwa kami bisa saja jatuh dan terluka.

"Diamlah, kalau kau terus bergerak kita bisa jatuh!" Peringatnya serius.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kubilang berhenti!" kali ini aku mencubitnya dengan keras dibagian perutnya yang sukses membuatnya terkejut karna geli dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga membuat kami berdua jatuh.

Braakkk...

"Kau tak apa-apa Ino?" Dia mencoba membantuku bangun tapi aku menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti?" jeritku kesal, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi tapi sekarang keadaanku malah tak memungkinkan lagi masuk kelas. Seragamku kotor dan luka dibeberapa bagian ditambah lagi aku sudah telat masuk kelasrru bersama dia membuatku ingin menangis saja.

"Kau sendiri tidak mau diam dan membuat kita jatuh." Ucapnya lirih.

"Apa kau bilang?" sahutku marah.

"Sudahlah, ayo bangun sebaiknya kita ke UKS saja dulu, kita bersihkan lukamu di sana," bujuknya masih sambil mencoba membantuku berdiri, padahal dia sendiri juga terluka tapi memang kondisinya masih lebih baik daripada aku setidaknya seragamnya tidak terlalu kotor sepertiku.

"Tidak mau, semua ini salahmu jadi menjauhlah dariku!" setelah mengatakannya kemudian aku bangkit dari posisiku sendiri.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu." Bujuknya kali ini dia sudah menuntun sepedanya dan mengekoriku, untunglah suasana disekitar kami sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah masuk dari tadi dan kami masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan. Menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah mengalah dengan pergi lebih dulu kenapa dia masih mengekoriku?

"Ino, ayolah!" bujuknya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang menjauhlah dariku!" Aku sedikit mendorongnya saat tangannya hampir meraihku setelah dia berhasil menaruh sepedanya di parkiran. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat sedang bersamanya dan dekat dengannya saat di sekolah kenapa sulit sekali membuatnya mengerti?

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang salah dengan berada di dekat Sasuke terutama saat di sekolah maka jawabannya adalah banyak. Pertama dia akan menyedot seluruh perhatian orang, lalu perhatian itu akan berubah jadi gunjingan yang semakin meluas dan ramai, tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang tapi berada diposisi itu sangat menggangguku meskipun aku pernah mengatakan iri padanya karena dia merebut semua perhatian orang dariku namun jika aku mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang karena dekat dengannya maka itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.

Kedua dampak dari gunjingan itu tak pernah berimbas baik padaku karena aku tak pernah bisa diam ketika mendengar sendiri orang lain membicarakan hal yang tidak benar tentang diriku, dan ketika aku berusaha untuk membela diri hampir semuanya selalu berakhir di ruang kepala sekolah, ya benar akhirnya selalu membuatku harus berkelahi yang parahnya selalu aku yang jadi tersangka utama karna aku yang paling tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dalam hal menggunakan tangan.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi apa kata orang padahal Sasuke yg notabene jadi pusat perhatian bisa tenang-tenang saja itu karena aku bukan dia dan apa yang dikatakan orang tentangku dan tentangnya adalah hal yang jauh berbeda, dari posisinya hampir semua hal yang dia lakukan itu tidak pernah salah dalam pandangan orang-orang tapi dari posisiku adalah sebaliknya apa pun yang kulakukan selalu salah dimata mereka termasuk menghindari Sasuke yang menurutku adalah sumber masalah bagiku. See? posisiku selalu tidak menguntungkan jika berkaitan dengannya itulah sebabnya aku sangat membencinya.

Ketika aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendorongku dari belakang, membuatku jatuh terjerembap dan rasanya tubuhku semakin sakit saja.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, memangnya kau itu siapa berani mendorong dan membentak Sasuke seperti itu ha?" Sembur gadis itu bahkan sebelum aku sempat bangun dari posisiku, aku tidak tahu namanya tapi yang jelas aku tahu dia salah satu fans berat Sasuke karena aku sering melihatnya berteriak heboh bersama kelompoknya setiap kali Sasuke tampil diberbagai acara sekolah.

Tubuhku yang rasanya sudah sakit semua membuatku hanya bisa menatapnya nyalang sebelum Sasuke berusaha menolongku yang lagi-lagi kutolak.

"Jangan mendekat, kau tahu persis semu ini gara-gara kau!" ucapku dingin. Kini keberadaan kami mulai menarik perhatian beberapa murid yang belum masuk kelas, dan itu membuatku semakin ingin marah.

"Kau ini ya, berani seka- Sasuke?!"

"Hentikan!" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang bahwa aku fans anti Sasuke, cih?!" balasku sinis masih dengan posisi terduduk setelah berhasil bangun dari posisiku sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah Ino." Tukas Sasuke yang mencoba menghentikan perlawananku. Gadis itu sudah hampir menyerangku lagi namun dicegah oleh Sasuke dan sebelum aku berhasil bangun seseorang yang lain tiba-tiba mengangkatku kedalam gendongannya, membuatku memekik tertahan karna terkejut lalu membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

Kejadian barusan seperti adegan film-film remaja yang membuatku malu sekaligus ingin marah pada tiap pasang mata yang sejak tadi melihat kami. Ck...

"Bukankah tadi lebih baik berangkat bersamaku?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Turunkan aku!" pintaku lirih.

"Diamlah, kita sudah hampir sampai" Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku sudah ingin berontak dari gendongannya namun tubuhku rasanya seperti remuk setelah jatuh yang kedua kalinya tadi.

"Turunkan aku!" ucapku lagi lebih keras, namun kali ini dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku karena lelah kuputuskan saja untuk menghemat tenagaku dan membiarkannya menggendongku sampai UKS karna setelah ini entah apa lagi yang akan kualami sebab berurusan dengan Gaara juga tidak lebih baik dari berurusan dengan Sasuke pikirku, aku menghela nafas pasrah meratapi nasibku pagi ini.

"Tunggulah di sini aku cari guru piketnya dulu." Gaara sudah akan bergegas namun aku menghentikannya.

"Tunggu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih" ucapku kemudian langsung membuang pandanganku kesamping untuk menghilangkan rasa malu.

"Tak masalah," tukasnya lalu tiba-tiba dengan kurang ajarnya dia memegang puncak kepalaku dan mengacaknya membuatku seketika mendelik kesal padanya dan dibalasnya dengan kekehan tawa sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari tempat ini.

'Dasar Panda kurang ajar' gerutuku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran yang masih sempat kuikuti tepat seperti yang kuduga suara gunjingan mulai ramai seperti dengungan lalat yang mengerubungi kotoran.

Tentu saja aku sudah ingin marah sejak tadi mendengar kalimat-kalimat sindiran dan cacian seperti 'sok cantik', 'tidak tahu diri', 'berandalan pencari perhatian' dan masih banyak lagi namun kuputuskan untuk menyumpal telingaku dengan earphone yang selalu kubawa disakuku, kebiasaan baruku sejak beberapa bukan lalu setelah sebuah pertengkaran besar antara aku dan fans Sasuke yang berakhir diruang kepala Sekolah dan sukses membuatku dihadiahi skors seminggu penuh dari kepala sekolah hingga membuat orang tuaku panik karena untuk pertama kalinya mendapat surat panggilan sekaligus peringatan dari sekolah karena kenakalan anaknya, sungguh sejak saat itu aku berjanji untuk menghindari segala masalah dengan orang lain termasuk menghindari akar masalah itu sendiri yakni Sasuke yang sekarang mungkin harus kutambahi dengan nama Gaara didalamnya mengingat tingkahnya yang menyebalkan dan sering membuatku terpancing juga fans dadakannya yang juga tak sedikit.

Sampai saat pulang sekolah ketika aku mau menunggu Shikamaru dikelasnya setelah aku dengan tegas menolak tawaran si Panda untuk mengantarku pulang aku melewati kelas Sakura dan tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapannya dengan teman-temannya tentang kejadian kemarin antara aku dan Sakura, tanpa sadar aku berhenti melangkah hanya untuk mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jelas, sebenarnya bukan percakapan mereka yang ingin kudengar namun tanggapan Sakuralah yang membuatku terpaku di tempat itu mengabaikan prinsipku yang selama ini tak mengizinkanku untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain seberapapun penasarannya diriku.

'Ya ampun Sakura, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berteman dengan orang semacam itu?'

'Maksudmu?' jawab Sakura acuh.

'oh ayolah Sakura kau jangan merendah, kau itu cantik, modis dan baik bagaimana mungkin bisa berteman dengan berandalan menyebalkan seperti Ino, sangat tidak masuk akal tahu, benarkan?'

'Iya benar, aku saja tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dan kalian tahu apa, kemarin saat dia mengatai Sakura itu benar-benar tak berperasaan dan jahat. Seharusnya kau ikut kami kemarin.' Sambung temannya yang lain.

'Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut karena ada les, seandinya aku ikut kalian pasti sudah kujambak rambutnya sampai botak beraninya mengatai Sakura seperti itu. Atau kita buat perhitungan saja besok?'

'Benar benar, aku setuju denganmu kita harus memberinya pelajaran.'

'Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?'

Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan teman-teman penjilatnya, mungkinkah dia masih memikirkanku? Pikirku.

'Sakura, kenapa diam saja?'

Namun sebelum aku beranjak kudengar jawaban dingin Sakura yang membuatku tertegun.

'Terserah kalian, aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya dan mulai sekarang jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi dihadapanku!'

Benar juga kau pasti sudah tak mau lagi berurusan denganku jadi mana mungkin kau masih memikirkanku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan tadi benar-benar konyol, batinku tertawa miris.

"Apa kau punya masalah lagi dengan Sakura?" sebuah pertanyaan membuyarkan lamunanku seketika.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku Shikamaru, untung saja aku tak sampai berteriak," sungutku padanya sambil menjauh dari kelas Sakura.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sambungnya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dimall," ujarku.

"Lalu?"

"Ck, haruskah aku menceritakannya secara lengkap padamu?"

"Intinya saja." Tukasnya santai.

"Intinya sejak kapan kau ingin tahu urusan orang lain Nara Shikamaru?" timpalku sambil berkacak pinggang padanya

"Sejak aku jadi tukang antarmu nona Yamanaka," balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan tuan."

"Terima kasih, kau juga merepotkan nona" jawabnya sambil tersenyum masam.

Aku merengut kesal ke arahnya membuatnya menguap malas sebelum mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Naiklah!"

Aku masih mengerucutkan bibirku mencoba untuk merajuk.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku nona Yamanaka sekarang berhentilah merujuk dan cepat naik. Ok!"

Masih dengan sedikit marah aku pun duduk dibelakangnya lalu mencubitnya dengan keras dibagian sisi perutnya hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaww...apa yang kau lakukan Ino?"

"Memaafkanmu setelah membuatku kesal," ucapku kemudian dia mendengus dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Shikamaru mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, sama sekali tak terlihat terburu-buru meski hari sudah mulai senja. Aku tahu dia sedang memberiku waktu untuk bercerita.

"Kemarin aku mencoba menyapanya lebih dulu" Ungkapku memulai cerita.

"Lalu?" sambungnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku akhirnya mau bercerita pada Shikamaru.

"Dia...pura-pura tidak mengenalku dan aku marah. Aku tahu aku salah tapi saat aku mengucapkan kata maaf dia malah jadi lebih marah," lanjutku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dipunggungnya.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau berhenti mengganggunya," tuturnya.

Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan yang membuatku nyaman menceritakan masalahku pada Shikamaru, dia cukup memberiku masukan namun tidak pernah menghakimiku meski tidak serta merta juga membelaku tapi dia bisa bersikap objektif dan bijak menanggapi setiap keluh kesahku, dia tahu persis bahwa selama ini aku masih sering mencoba mengingatkan Sakura tentang persahabatan kami dimasa lalu setiap ada kesempatan berharap Sakura akan tersentuh dan mau berdamai denganku meski semuanya sama sekali tak ada hasilnya, apalagi sejak Sakura memiliki teman-teman baru dia jadi semakin menjauh dariku.

Aku tahu semua ini salahku, Shikamaru pun tahu itu namun dia sama sekali tak pernah menyalahkanku dia bilang setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang terpenting aku mau mengakuinya dan meminta maaf pada Sakura, hal itulah yang selalu coba kulakukan terkadang juga dengan bantuan dari Shikamaru dan chouji karna mereka juga mengenal Sakura cukup baik, namun yang ada Sakura tetap semakin menjauh bahkan dari Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Kau benar Shika, mungkin ini saatnya aku berhenti mengganggunya."

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada Shikamaru dan menangis dalam diam dipunggungnya.

"Apa kita perlu berhenti dulu?" tawarnya padaku saat akan melewati tempat favorit kami, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Aku segera mengusap mataku dengan kasar dan menengadahkan kepalaku begitu turun dari boncengannya agar air mataku berhenti keluar meskipun aku yakin Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau aku baru saja menangis.

"Mau kutiupkan debu yang ada dimatamu?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Aku tidak menangis," tegasku padanya, aku tahu dia sedang mengejekku.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan agar matamu berhenti mengeluarkan air mata?" tanyanya lagi yang kini sambil melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Ini bukan air mata tapi keringat," kataku sambil menggerutu, aku benci kalau ada yang melihatku menangis jadi aku takkan mengakuinya meskipun itu terdengar kekanakan.

"Hm... yaaa baiklah itu keringat?" lanjutnya.

"Shikaaaaa...aku sedang sedih, kau jangan membuatku kesal!" Aku memukulinya sampai dia meminta ampun. Aku yang sudah tidak ingin menangis lagi menyuruhnya membelikanku es krim dan dia langsung mengiyakannya maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung melesat pergi ke mini market terdekat.

Beginilah cara Shikamaru menghiburku dia akan terus menggangguku atau mengajakku bicara sambil sesekali menggodaku dengan ledekannya sampai aku jadi sebal dan melupakan acara menangisku. Saat kutanya kenapa dia selalu melakukan itu saat aku menangis dia bilang bahwa lebih mudah membuatku kesal daripada menyuruhku berhenti menangis karna jika aku kesal otomatis aku akan berhenti menangis sendiri.

Dalam hati aku berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya untukku.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima...!"

"Okaeri... INO, apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa bajumu kotor semua dan ini kenapa ada perban dan plester dimana-mana?" cecar kaa-san panik sambil memutar tubuhku, melihat luka-lukaku, padahal aku sudah berusaha merapikan penampilanku agar tak terlihat berantakan tapi mata kaa-san benar-benar jeli, sama sekali tak bisa dibohongi. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang bersiap untuk mendapat omelan panjang Kaa-san.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san," jawabku berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa yang terjadi Ino, apa kau habis berkelahi lagi?" sekarang giliran Tou-san yang bertanya khawatir yang keluar dari kamar setelah mendengar teriakan panik kaa-san.

"Tentu saja tidak Tou-san, aku sudah berjanji kan tidak akan berkelahi lagi pada kalian, ini cuma jatuh dari sepeda." Kataku agak kesal karna dicurigai.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya kaa-san lagi masih tak percaya.

"Ya ampun Kaa-san, namanya juga kecelakaan, tentu saja bisa terjadi pada siapa saja termasuk aku kan?" Aku tidak mau mengatakan lebih banyak, bisa panjang urusannya kalau sampai kaa-san tahu aku jatuh dari sepeda bersama Sasuke.

"Tap-" Kaa-san sudah akan menyanggah lagi kalau saja Tou-san tidak segera berujar, syukurlah.

"Ino benar sayang, namanya juga kecelakaan mungkin tadi Ino sedang kurang hati-hati kau tak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah, yang penting Ino selamat. Kalau memang perlu nanti kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk periksa." Kata Tou san menenangkan, Tou-san memang paling mengerti maksudku. aku memberikan isyarat terima kasih pada Tou-san karna telah menyelamatkanku dari cecaran kaa-san yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembutnya sedangkan kaa-san hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karna kekompakan kami berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tou-san dan kaa-san kemarin pergi ke mana, kenapa tak membangunkanku dulu?"ujarku setelah suasana sudah lebih tenang dan ikut duduk bersama mereka berdua di ruang makan.

"Kemarin mendadak sekali Ino, maaf ya kami tak sempat membangunkanmu. Untung saja Sasuke sudah bangun jadi kami bisa menitipkanmu padanya," jelas kaa-san yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kekesalannya barusan.

Tapi hei apa-apaan itu, menitipkanku pada Sasuke memangnya aku ini barang? batinku menggerutu.

"Ya, tapi kaa-san kan bisa menelfonku," sanggahku.

"Kami sudah menelfonmu berkali -kali tapi Sasuke juga yang selalu mengangkat, benarkan Anata?" Tou-san hanya mengangguk menanggapi sambil berkutat dengan surat-surat dan pembukuan yang belakangan ini menyitat perhatian Tou-san. "Lagipula juga, memangnya kamu kemana saja kemarin kenapa sampai malam belum pulang?" tanya kaa-san khawatir.

"Iya maaf, kemarin aku keluar mau ke perpustakaan tapi malah bertemu teman lalu bermain sampai malam." Aku tidak bohong, memang benar begitu kan kenyataannya, maksudku aku bertemu Sakura lalu setelahnya bermain dengan Gaara sampai malam.

"Siapa?" selidik kaa-san.

"Teman sekolah kaa-san. Sudah ya aku mau ganti baju dulu," ujarku kemudian menghindari introgasi kaa-san lebih lanjut.

"Eh tunggu Ino!" aduuuhhh...sekarang apa lagi, jangan sampai kaa-san bertanya macam-macam.

"Sasuke mana, kenapa dia belum pulang?"

"Haahh...kukira apa," Kataku pelan yang sialnya masih didengar oleh kaa-san.

"Kau bilang apa Ino?"

"Tidak, maksudku aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke belum pulang. Oh mungkin dia ada rapat atau apa, dia kan ketua OSIS" Jelasku asal.

"Yah...padahal kaa-san ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya." Ucapa kaa-san kecewa.

"Memangnya Kaa-san mau tanya apa pada Sasuke?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Haahh...apa kau tahu kalau minggu ini katanya dia mau pindah, kaa-san hanya ingin tahu kapan hari tepatnya itu saja." Jawab kaa-san yang kini terlihat muram, aku sendiri agak terkejut mendengar hal itu dari kaa-san. Namun sebelum aku memberi tanggapan kaa-san sudah menyuruhku segera ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

"Ya sudah kau cepat ganti baju sana, setelah itu bantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam!" Aku hanya mengangguk lemah menyanggupi perintah kaa-san sebelum berbalik menuju ke kamarku.

Jadi dia benar-benar mau pindah dalam waktu dekat? Kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah bukankah ini yang sejak dulu kuinginkan jadi seharusnya aku merasa senang kan? Aku hanya bisa mengela nafas lelah...entahlah.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru datang saat aku selesai mandi setelah membantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam dan betapa hebohnya kaa-san melihat penampilannya yang jauh dari kata Sasuke maksudku dia benar-benar...kacau, berantakan dan apapun yang sangat tidak menggambarkan Sasuke.

Kondisinya bahkan lebih parah daripada tadi pagi saat kami jatuh dari sepeda, banyak luka lebam diwajahnya, bibirnya yang robek dan pakaiannya juga berantakan dengan banyak kancing yang lepas dibeberapa bagian, benar-benar mengerikan.

Saat ditanya kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu dia hanya mengatakan karna jatuh tapi jelas sekali kalau dia bohong, orang bodoh juga tahu kalau dia baru saja berkelahi jika melihat kondisinya.

Dan lagi-lagi Tou-san harus menghentikan kaa-san yang sudah siap mencecar Sasuke dan membiarkannya segera membersihkan diri sebelum menyuruhnya ikut makan malam. Saat dia melewatiku tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan tajam membuatku urung untuk menegurnya dan bertanya kenapa.

Jangan tanya bagaimana makan malam kami selanjutnya, karna malam itu menjadi makan malam paling hening dan mencekam selama aku mengenal Sasuke, tak ada orang yang mengeluarkan suara bahkan untuk sekedar mengomentari makanan yang kami nikmati meski aku tahu kaa-san sudah sangat gatal ingin mencecar kami berdua terutama Sasuke, namun diakhir acara makan kami Sasuke sempat mengatakan niatnya untuk pindah pada sabtu minggu ini sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

Kudengar Tou-san sibuk menenangkan kaa-san yang masih menggerutu karna upah kami berdua, aku tahu Kaa-san bukannya ingin memarahi kami tapi dia sama sepertiku yang sering tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah yang ada seketika itu juga meski kadang saatnya sedang tidak tepat, sebaliknya Tou-san adalah orang yang lebih suka mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah sehingga sering terkesan mengulur waktu dan melakukan pembiaran.

Meski aku juga kesal dengan Sasuke karna membuat orang tuaku khawatir dan berdebat seperti itu ditambah kejadian tadi pagi namun aku sendiri juga merasa bersalah karna turut andil menambahi kekhawatiran mereka dengan kondisiku sendiri yang memiliki beberapa luka.

Saat aku akan masuk ke kamarku rupanya Sasuke sudah menungguku sambil bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya yang terletak disebelah kamarku dan membuatku mengernyit heran saat tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan kotak P3K ke arahku dan memintaku untuk bicara padanya alih-alih menolongnya.

"Kita perlu bicara Ino!" Ucapnya begitu aku menerima kotak itu.

"Kalau hanya bicara lalu untuk apa kau memberiku ini?" ujarku tak kalah dingin. Aku juga masih kesal padanya, ingat?

"Aku juga ingin kau mengobati luka-lukaku," tambahnya lalu menarikku masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamarnya namun tetap saja aku merasa tak nyaman berada di sini apalagi hanya ada kami berdua disini. Selama ini aku hanya masuk kesini untuk keperluan-keperluan penting saja, seperti ketika disuruh kaa-san membangunkannya kalau dia telat bangun yang sebenarnya itu jarang sekali terjadi, bisa dibilang malah dia yang lebih sering membangunkanku atau belajar kelompok seperti yang baru-baru ini saja kami lakukan bersama Gaara.

Memikirkannya saja membuatku tanpa sadar menghela nafas lelah beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Cepat katakan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!" Tanyaku sambil mengoleskan obat pada luka-lukanya sebelum menempelkan plester.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" mendengar pertanyaannya seketika aku berhenti dari kegiatanku mengoobati luka ditangannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Cih, memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?" tanyaku sarkastik.

Tiba-tiba dia mencengkeram lenganku dengan erat membuatku berjengit kaget dan memberiku tatapan membunuhnya seoalah mengancamku. Tunggu, aku menelan ludahku sendiri menyadari betapa mengerikannya aura disekitarnya sepertinya dia memang mengancamku.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Ino!"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya anak baru yang kebetulan sekelas denganku dan sekarang satu kelompok tugas denganku dan Uchiha Sasuke. Puas?!" aku sama sekali tak membalas tatapannya, hanya memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapannya yang entah mengapa membuat gugup.

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" sentakku kemudian sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya namun dia tetap bergeming dan sama sekali tak mengendurkan cengkramannya, membuatku tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan ringisan sakitku karna perbuatannya meski aku masih enggan menyuarakan langsung padanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengannya sampai larut?"

Baiklah, sekarang dia benar-benar membuatku takut.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan "Lepas! ini Sakit Sasuke." Rintihku yang sama sekali tak dihiraukannya, sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal.

"Kau tahu maksudku Ino, jangan pura-pura bodoh," desisnya padaku.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu." Suaraku mulai bergetar antara ingin marah dan menahan sakit karna cengkramannya yang semakin lama terasa semakin erat.

"Bohong! Dia bilang kau menciumnya, dan aku penasaran bagaimana kau menciumnya." Dia menatapku nyalang namun aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan dan sebelum aku aku bisa menghindar dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku membuatku reflek menggerakkan tanganku untuk mendorongnya yang sialnya dengan cepat dia tangkap dan mengunci pergerakanku.

"apa seperti ini?" ucapnya sebelum kembali menciumku, "atau seperti ini?" dan menciumku lagi "atau seperti ini?" dan dia terus melakukannya berkali kali sampai aku benar-benar ingin menangis saking takutnya. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang kurasakan sampai akhirnya aku meneteskan air mataku tanpa sadar dan membuatnya berhenti.

"I Ino..." seperti baru sadar dari kegilaannya dia langsung melepas cengkramannya dari kedua tanganku yang aku yakin sampai besok pasti akan membekas.

"Maafkan aku Ino!" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Aku masih terus menangis tanpa suara dan rasanya sakit sekali, bahkan setelah dia meminta maaf berkali-kali padaku, berusaha menenangkanku dan mengusap air mataku berkali-kali sampai dia merasa frustasi, namun aku tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Aku mohon berhentilah menangis Ino, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bertahanlah sampai Sabtu besok, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu iri dan marah lagi." Dia mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya sambil memelukku erat seperti sebuah perpisahan, dan aku sadar bahwa mungkin ini akan menjadi pelukan perpisahan darinya karna teringat rencananya pindah Sabtu ini yang dia katakan tadi setelah makan malam. Seketika itu juga aku membalas pelukannya dan mengeluarkan suara tangisku dengan keras.

"Huhuhuhuhu..."

Mengingat banyak hal buruk yang sudah kulakukan padanya membuatku melupakan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, aku justru merasa menyesal selama ini tak pernah sekalipun bersikap baik padanya. Aku membencinya tanpa sebab, selalu mecurigainya dan menghindarinya padahal dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba bersikap baik padaku. Sekarang mengingat dia akan segera pindah membuatku merasa sangat bersalah sudah bersikap sangat tidak adil padanya selama ini, aku merasa sangat buruk hingga tanpa sadar mampu mengucap kata maaf padanya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Sasuke." Gumamku sambil terus menangis dipelukaannya.

"Maafkan aku karna selama ini membencimu, iri padamu, dan bersikap tidak baik padamu." Aku terus meracau menyuarakan semua unek-unekku yang mengganjal tentangnya selama ini. Dan saat mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkanku entah kenapa ada rasa lega sekaligus haru yang begitu membuncah membuatku tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukanku hingga tak menghiraukan suara kaa-san dan Tou-san yang sempat melihat keadaan kami karna khawatir mendengar suara tangisku.

"Sssshhh...sudahlah Ino, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Dia masih mengusap punggungku menenangkanku, kurasakan dia menggeleng pelan, mungkin memberi isyarat tidak apa-apa pada tou-san dan kaa-san karna tak lama kemudian kudengar suara pintu menutup menyisakan suara kami berdua. Aku terus menangis di pelukan Sasuke sampai akhirnya aku lelah sendiri dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya saat aku bangun dan teringat kejadian semalam aku langsung memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kamar. Pertama badanku masih sakit semua karna insiden kemarin, ketiga aku ingat sepedaku belum sempat kuambil dari tempat parkir sepeda di pusat perbelanjaan, ketiga yang paling penting adalah aku masih terlalu malu jika harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan syukurlah aku punya dua alasan di atas untuk menghindarinya.

Sayangnya karna alasan-alasan itu kaa-san jadi memaksaku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kondisiku dan entah sial atau beruntung sang dokter menyarankan untuk istiahat sekitar tiga hari untuk memulihkan kondisiku walhasil aku harus absen dari sekolah selama masa pemulihan itu.

Selama itu juga aku berusaha menghindari Sasuke karna masih malu bahkan saat Shikamaru dan Chouji menjengukku aku masih berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya sampai Shikamaru dan Chouji merasa heran dengan tingkahku yang serba canggung di dekat Sasuke yang kemudian langsung kusangkal dengan keras.

Di hari keempat saat aku mulai masuk sekolah lagi kasak-kusuk yang beredar tentang aku Gaara dan Sasuke bukannya menghilang malah makin menjadi. Awalnya sama sekali tak kuhiraukan namun lama-lama kesal juga selalu dicibir secara tak langsung tiap kali aku melewati murid-murid yang sedang bergerombol apalagi kini bukan hanya fans Sasuke yang menggunjingku tapi murid-murid yang biasanya tak pernah membicarakanku pun kini ikut menggosipkanku juga.

"Menggunjing orang lain ditoilet, apa kalian tak punya pembicaraan lain yang lebih bermutu huh?" ujarku sarkastik. begitu aku keluar dari toilet dan berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, namun sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan toilet salah satu dari mereka melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku terkejut karna mengetahui fakta baru.

"Lalu kenapa mereka harus berkelahi hanya karna kau?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kembali sambil berbalik ke arah mereka lagi karna aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang kabar Sasuke dan Gaara yang berkelahi saat aku tak masuk sekolah kemarin.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, hari Senin kemarin saat pulang sekolah mereka berkelahi di atap gedung sekolah dan kau jelas-jelas belum pulang saat itu jadi mana mungkin kau tidak tahu." Ungkapnya membuatku diam.

Seketika aku ingat dengan penampilan Sasuke yang sangat kacau sepulang sekolah Senin kemarin, ternyata itu karna dia berkelahi dengan Gaara. Meski aku tidak mengerti apa alasan mereka berkelahi namun alih-alih memikirkannya aku malah lebih tertarik dengan pernyataan gadis ini yang tahu bahwa saat itu aku belum pulang padahal kami tidak sekelas. Karna jika ditanya alasan kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu tentu saja karna hari itu aku sedang sangat kesal sehingga mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku belum pulang waktu itu padahal aku tidak sekelas denganmu?" tanyaku yang benar-benar merasa aneh.

"Waktu itu melihatmu melihatmu berdiri di depan kelasku sebelum Nara Shikamaru menghampirimu." Jelasnya yang hanya membuatku mengangguk mengerti tanpa merasa tersinggung dengan kata-katanya yang selanjutnya. "Aku heran kenapa siswa-siswa populer sekolah kita semunya bisa dekat dengan anak ansos sepertimu?"

"Oh itu, mungkin karna aku cantik dan lebih asyik diajak bicara daripada anak-anak centil seperti kalian." Jawabku santai, membuat mereka marah dan hampir saja menyerangku kalau saja Temari sensei tak menemukan kami saat itu.

"Hei kalian, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini? cepat masuk kelas!"

Lalu kami semua membubarkan diri, namun sebelum aku menjauh Temari sensei sudah berjalan sejajar di sebelahku dan memberiku peringatan untuk tidak membuat masalah lagi dan juga mengingatkan tentang tugas kelompok kami, seketika aku merasa sebal dan ingin sekali protes padanya mengingat jika bukan karna tugas sialan darinya aku takkan menjadi bahan gosip heboh minggu ini atau mungkin bulan ini jika sampai minggu-minggu kedepan sebelum libur musim panas tiba tak ada gosip lain yang bisa menandingi gosip tentang kami bertiga.

Sebenarnya aku sudah berpikir ingin membalas gunjingan-gunjingan sampah itu dengan berpura-pura jadi lebih akrab dengan Sasuke dan Gaara di sekolah, namun aku segera menepis ide gila itu karna aku yakin rencana itu pasti akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih panjang dan dampaknya takkan bagus bagi posisiku, dimana aku yang selalu dianggap sebagai pembuat masalah oleh para guru, akhirnya aku memutuskan mengabaikannya saja sampai gosip itu reda sendiri.

Sampai hari Sasuke pindah gosip itu masih belum reda yah karna tugas kami juga belum bisa kami selesaikan sampai akhir minggu ini, tapi syukurlah hubunganku dengan Sasuke kini sudah membaik meski itu tak membuatnya membatalkan perpindahannya.

Terlepas dari masalah gosip dan kebencian fans Sasuke ditambah sekarang fans Gara juga padaku semuanya berjalan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kini aku merasa bukan spesies ansos lagi setelah malam minggu setelah Sasuke pindah aku sempat ikut serta dalam pesta perpindahan di tempat baru Sasuke bersama Shikamaaru, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba bahkan Gaara tanpa ada perkelahian yang berarti.

.

..

.

Bersambung lagi ...

Sasuke udah pindah yaaa...XD


	8. Pronouncement

"Maaf...maafkan aku Sasuke." Gumamku sambil terus menangis dipelukaannya.

"Maafkan aku karna selama ini membencimu, iri padamu, dan bersikap tidak baik padamu." Aku terus meracau menyuarakan semua unek-unekku yang mengganjal tentangnya selama ini. Dan saat mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkanku entah kenapa ada rasa lega sekaligus haru yang begitu membuncah membuatku tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukanku hingga tak menghiraukan suara kaa-san dan Tou-san yang sempat melihat keadaan kami karna khawatir mendengar suara tangisku.

"Sssshhh...sudahlah Ino, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

EMPTY ENVY ©Shiroe_Ino

Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, etc.

Warning : Little OOC maybe, typo, DLDR, fict for fun don't be 'BAPER' ;)

"Tadaimaa..."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lunglai ke dalam rumah, menoleh sebentar ke arah dapur dan ruang televisi, tak ada tanda kehidupan, rumah ini benar-benar sepi padahal ini sudah sore, dimana aku sengaja mengulur waktu pulang dengan menunggu Shikamaru selesai dari kegiatan klubnya. Ibu dan ayah masih di toko, onii-chan sama sekali belum pulang sejak dia bilang juga mau pindah ke kota karna pekerjaannya yang baru, dan Sasuke juga sudah tak pulang ke sini lagi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum kemudian meneruskan langkahku menuju kamarku sendiri.

Aku jadi menyesal dengan kepindahan Sasuke yang begitu cepat, maksudku aku memang tidak suka dengannya tapi aku lebih tidak suka jika aku harus sendirian di rumah seperti ini, meski di sekolah aku jarang bergaul tapi aku bukanlah anti sosial yang suka menyendiri, aku hanya sulit untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang tertentu. Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya meskipun aku selalu mengabaikannya.

Sepertinya ungkapan bahwa kau akan tahu seberapa berharganya seseorang saat dia tidak lagi berada di dekatmu memang benar, dan aku sedang merasakannya. Seharusnya aku sedikit menahannya saat dia bilang akan pindah tempo hari, mungkin dia mau tetap disini untuk beberapa waktu, sampai kaa-san dan tou-san selesai dengan urusan toko bunga kami.

Aku sudah hampir meraih ponselku setelah mengganti baju seragamku untuk membunuh kebosananku saat seseorang menekan bel rumah, dan aku sempat berpikir siapa yang datang berkunjung saat semua orang tidak di rumah seperti sekarang karna kami jarang punya tamu saat tou-san atau Dei-nii tidak di rumah, pasalnya merekalah yang sering di cari orang-orang setiap kali bertamu ke rumah. Namun aku tetap melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya tanpa peduli lebih jauh tentang siapa yang datang.

"Si-ternyata kau Sasuke, masuklah!" aku sudah hampir bertanya ada apa dia kemari namun kutahan karna itu seperti aku tak suka dengan kedatangannya, jadi kubiarkan dia masuk dulu sebelum bertanya ada apa, Lagi pula dia bukan orang asing di rumah ini apalagi sejak dia pindah kedatangannya selalu dinanti-nantikan oleh kaa-san, jadi kupikir mungkin aku bisa menahannya sampai kaa-san pulang. Ck, baiklah aku juga berharap mungkin dia bisa menemaniku lebih lama sampai orang tuaku pulang jika aku bersikap baik padanya.

"Duduklah, kau sudah makan malam?" tanyaku sambil mengambilkannya air putih dari Kulkas, jangan menganggapku pelit hanya karna aku memberinya air putih, asal kalian tahu saja dia selalu memilih air putih saat ditawari minuman lain jadi kupikir daripada repot bukankah lebih baik kuberikan sesuai kebiasaannya?

"Aku tidak lama Ino. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kotak makan bibi yang minggu kemarin kau berikan padaku."

'Haiish...kau pikir aku peduli, yang terpenting karna kau sudah disini dan aku tak tahu jam berapa orang tuaku akan pulang maka aku harus berusaha menahanmu agar aku tak kesepian' kata Innerku mencoba mengajakku untuk bersikap egois lagi.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" tanyaku menahan keegoisanku. Aku mengekorinya yang berjalan langsung ke dapur dan meletakkan kotak makan itu ditempat biasa kaa-san menyimpan koleksi kotak-kotak makanannya sebelum kemudian menyandarkan tubuhku di meja makan.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, aku baru pulang dari kerja part timeku, ada apa?" jawabnya sambil duduk ditempat biasa kami makan bersama.

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan, sekalian kita bicarakan tugas dari Temari sensei, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas" sambutku sedikit, baiklah maksudku cukup antusias dengan langsung mengambil dua mangkuk nasi untuk kami berdua tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

" Tak usah buru-buru, kita selesaikan saja saat liburan dengan PR musim panasnya sekalian sama-sama" ucapnya santai.

"Memangnya kau tak ada rencana khusus saat liburan?" tanyaku asal, ya mungkin saja kan kali ini dia membuat rencana khusus liburan mengingat dia sudah tinggal sendiri.

"Tidak, hanya menambah kerja part time mungkin, tapi mengerjakan tugas bersamamu terdengar lebih menyenangkan bagiku" ucapnya acuh sambil mulai memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

'Eh, apa maksudnya itu, apa dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan belajar dan tumpukan tugas sekolah? Yang benar saja, manusia macam apa dia?' pikirku gagal paham.

"Ck, sebegitunya kau menyukai belajar ya, sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih mengerjakan tugar yang menumpuk daripada bersenang-senang menikmati waktu senggang?" kataku nyinyir, entah kenapa aku tidak suka mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, seolah hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan tugas dan kewajiban tanpa butuh merefresh pikiran layaknya orang normal pada umumnya, apa dia ingin mengecualikan diri?

Tak ada sahutan lagi darinya, saat kudapati dia sedang menatapku aneh lalu mendesah lelah seolah frustasi.

"Hei, apa maksudnya dengusan itu?" tanyaku tersinggung.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" tukasnya.

"Tapi kau mendengus" sangkalku mulai emosi.

"Sudahlah Ino, kita sedang makan sebaiknya kita tidak berdebat" balasnya dengan suara lelah.

Aku tidak mengerti dengannya, kenapa dia selalu terdengar lelah setiap kali bicara denganku, apa aku sebodoh itu hingga membuatnya merasa seolah percuma menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Tapi dia tak pernah menjelaskan apa yang salah dengan pembicaraan kami maksudku jika aku salah paham atau apapun seharusnya dia meluruskan atau menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin salah kumengerti, tapi alih-alih melakukannya yang ada dia hanya mendengus, menghela nafas lelah dan tetap irit bicara. Membuatku selalu terlihat bodoh didepannya.

Aku meletakkan sumpitku, mencoba menetralisir emosiku yang hampir mencapai ubun-umun tiap kali mengingat sesi pembicaraan kami yang selalu seperti ini, aku yang ingin marah dan dia yang seolah merasa lelah denganku.

"Sasuke, aku tahu aku ini tidak sepintar dirimu, tapi apa aku sebodoh itu untuk memahami maksudmu, kenapa ekspresimu selalu terlihat lelah dan frustasi setiap kali bicara padaku?" ucapku mulai berkaca-kaca. Asal kalian tahu menahan emosi dan mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku, jadi dalam beberapa kesempatan saat aku bisa melakukannya aku akan merasa ingin menangis dan tak berdaya seolah kekuatanku terkuras habis untuk melakukannya.

Dan tatapan sendunya itu sama sekali tak membantuku.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Sasuke, aku muak mengartikan ekspresi-ekspresi anehmu padaku, jadi bicaralah dan jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu!" ucapku dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga Ino?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengerti maksudmu itulah sebabnya jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, bicara dan berekspresi seperti itu seolah aku orang paling bodoh didunia ini"

"..." dia hanya bungkam, dan makanan kami mulai dingin karna pembicaraan yang tidak jelas ini, sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kami bicarakan, rasanya seperti ingin mengetahui apa yang selama ini Sasuke rasakan.

Aku sudah hampir menyerah dengan situasi ini dengan mulai mengambil kembali sumpitku untuk melanjutkan acara makan kami yang terpotong dan melupakannya sebelum tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk menciumku.

"Aku menyukaimu Ino" dan melakukannya lagi ditengah keterkejutanku "Sangat" dan lagi "sangat menyukaimu" hanya untuk mengulangi ucapannya entah sampai berapa kali.

Aku terperanjat dan membeku ditempatku karna perbuatannya juga pernyataannya, butuh waktu lama untukku pulih dari keterkejutanku, dan saat tersadar wajahku sudah terasa seperti terbakar karna saking panasnya. Dan reflek berlari meninggalkannya sambil mengatainya.

"Baka..."

Aku segera masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya sebelum kemudian tubuhku merosot ke lantai, satu tanganku memegangi dadaku dimana jantungku berdetak sangat keras seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya sedangkan yang satunya lagi sibuk menyentuhi bibirku yang sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan ini padaku.

Mataku membulat 'benar ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menciumku dan pernyataannya barusan' Ino baka, kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah, kali ini aku menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku merasa sangat malu dengan diriku sendiri dan Sasuke. Sial, umpatku dalam hati.

Jadi selama ini dia menyukaiku, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tidak ini pasti mimpi, bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku padahal aku selalu memusuhinya lagi pula sejak kapan, kenapa aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya?

.

.

.

.

"Ino, bangun...ini sudah hampir jam delapan" suara kaa-san menggedor pintu kamarku bertubi-tubi berhasil membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku meski aku sebenarnya masih ingin tidur tapi mengingat ini bukan hari libur akhirnya aku tetap bangun dan menyeret langkahku untuk membuka pintu meyakinkan kaa-san bahwa aku sudah benar-benar bangun sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Semalaman aku hampir tak bisa tidur karna memikirkan pernyataan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba, aku sempat menghubungi onii-chan untuk bercerita tapi dia tak mengangkatnya. Dan aku tidak tahu jam berapa tou-san dan kaa-san pulang atau Sasuke pulang, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu jam berapa aku sendiri tertidur.

"Ohayou Kaa-san Tou-san hoaaaambz..."sapaku pada orang tuaku masih dengan mata mengantuk.

"Ohayou Ino-chan" balas mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali ya, tapi kenapa yang kau kunci malah pintu kamarmu bukannya pintu depan?" tanya Kaa-san heran.

"Oh, itu...emmmmm...aku lupa, maksudku aku lupa kalau pintu depan belum kukunci, kupikir sudah hehehe..." jawabku meragukan sambil menggaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal, berharap mereka terutama kaa-san tidak curiga.

"Benarkah?" tanya kaa-san masih terlihat curiga.

"Gawat...sudah jam sembilan kurang, Tou-san kaa-san aku harus pergi sekarang" aku segera melesat ke depan dan cepat-cepat meraih sepatuku.

"Ino, bekalmu!" teriak kaa-san yang kemudian kususul kembali untuk mengambil bekalku.

"Arigatou kaa-san...aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati...!"

"Ittekimaaasu..."

"Itterashai..."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di sekolah tepat saat bel sekolah berakhir dan hampir saja terlambat masuk kelas jika saja Kakashi sensei masuk tepat waktu.

"Ck...dasar tukang telat, apa kau tak punya jam di rumah?" terdengar suara nyinyiran dari seberang mejaku.

"Owh kariiin so sweet, kau perhatian sekali padaku, aku jadi terharu hiks hiks..." balasku dengan nada yang kubuat semenjijikkan mungkin sambil pura-pura mengelap ujung mataku yang sama sekali tidak basah, membuat beberapa murid mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah dan sebagian murid laki-laki seperti Naruto dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan sebagiannya lagi hanya menoleh sekilas tak menghiraukan.

Aku membuka botol minum yang disiapkan kaa-san untukku dan langsung menenggaknya tanpa segan di depan anak-anak kelas, tapi sebelum ada yang sempat membuka suara lagi Kakashi sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santainya seperti biasa.

Aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku berusaha menahan tawaku karna melihat karin dan beberapa anak lain termaksa menelan kembali olokannya yang akan mereka semburkan padaku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku kembali memilih memakan bekalku di halaman belakang demi menghindari seseorang, tapi aku belum bertemu Chouji dan Shikamaru yang biasanya juga selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang di sini bersama. Namun ketika aku sedang menikmati makan siangku bersama kucing liar yang pernah kuberi makan tempo hari seseorang menghampiriku tanpa suara membuatku berjengit kaget saat dia menempatkan diri di sampingku.

"Astaga, heh Panda kau ingin membuatku jantungan ya?"

"Ck, berisik..." gumamnya setelah memosisikan diri dengan nyaman di sampingku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku asal.

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dituduh Temari sensei menghasutmu kabur dari rumah" tolakku ketus.

"kau pelit sekali, bukankah ada kamar kosong di rumahmu setelah Sasuke pindah?" tambahnya.

"Berani bayar berapa kau menanyakan kamar kosong di rumahku?" timpalku sarkas.

"Jadi kau mau aku membayar?" kali ini dia mengangkat tubuhnya sebelah menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga dan mencondongkan ke arahku seolah menganggap serius ucapanku, yang benar saja dia.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kau tak datang lagi ke rumah" tukasku kemudian menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum miring berniat meremehkan yang sialnya tak direspon seperti biasa.

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku harus menyewa kamar di rumahmu jadi aku bisa datang ke sana kapan saja" ujarnya seolah baru saja mendapat pencerahan, dan aku mendelik horor karna mendengarnya.

"Hei...siapa bilang aku mengijinkanmu?" aku menuding wajahnya tak terima, tapi dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku lalu bangkit dan mengacak rambutku tanpa ijin.

"Sampai ketemu tukang gigit" tukasnya sebelum melesat pergi dengan setengah berlari.

"heeeiii..." panggilku, namun dia sudah hilang dari pandanganku.

Gawat gawat gawat, dia tidak serius kan? Aku segera merapikan sisa makan siangku dan bergegas menyusulnya. Innerku panik sediri membayangkan Gaara tinggal di rumahku, aku harus mencegahnya, tekadku dalam hati.

Terpaksa bersambung...

Ae

Hwaaa...gomennasai, maaf chapternya pendek, gegara lowbatt dan paket yg udah limit terpaksa update kilat sebisanya, Halah ngeles bilang aja ide ceritanya lagi-pagi mentok #toeng

Jadi Maaaaafff banget kalo tidak puas sama chap ini...

Dan setelah saya baca ulang ternyata banyak beberapa bagian yang miss sana sini dengan cerita sebelumnya yang entah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak, jadi masih sangat ditunggu krisan nya dan jangan lupa juga jejak-jejaknya yg lain. Atau ada yang mau kenalan difb (promosi) add aja akun saya MiaVita, ok sip aku tunggu pokoknya. XD

Thanks for reading and see u next chapter...

Salam hangat, Shiroe Ino/frutarian lover

^_^\


	9. Sasuke and Gaara onrush

aku menuding wajahnya tak terima, tapi dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku lalu bangkit dan mengacak rambutku tanpa ijin.

"Sampai ketemu tukang gigit" tukasnya sebelum melesat pergi dengan setengah berlari.

"heeeiii..." panggilku, namun dia sudah hilang dari pandanganku.

Gawat gawat gawat, dia tidak serius kan? Aku segera merapikan sisa makan siangku dan bergegas menyusulnya. Innerku panik sediri membayangkan Gaara tinggal di rumahku, aku harus mencegahnya, tekadku dalam hati.

EMPTY ENVY

A Shiroe_Ino story

Naruto Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, etc.

Warning : Little OOC maybe, typo, DLDR, fict for fun don't be 'BAPER' ;)

Chapter 9 : The New Arrival

Aku hampir berhasil mengejar Gaara, namun dia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang guru sebelum aku menghentikannya. Sial, untuk apa dia masuk ke ruang guru, bukankah dia selalu menghindari interaksi apapun dengan kakaknya? Karna aku tak mau dituduh fans Gaara sedang menguntit idol mereka jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengiriminya pesan via email.

Jam istirahat sudah habis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi si Panda merah itu belum juga terlihat memasuki kelas dan aku mulai resah karna dia belum juga membalas pesanku. Jangan bertanya kenapa aku tidak menghubunginya via aplikasi chat atau telepon sekalian, itu karna aku tak mau dia jadi besar kepala dan mendapat bahan olokan untuk terus menggangguku jadi sebisa mungkin aku membatasi intensitas interaksiku dengannya, cukup dia menggangguku setiap kali kami bertemu jangan sampai dia menggangguku setiap saat lewat aplikasi chat yang kugunakan juga.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi resahku begitu terlihat saat Iruka sensei menegurku dan bertanya kenapa aku terlihat begitu resah. Aku terpaksa berbohong bahwa aku sakit perut dan meminta ijin ke toilet dan berakhir di UKS karna keresahanku sama sekali tak berkurang setelah aku tak berhasil menghubungi Gaara beberapa kali.

Aku sudah setengah frustasi saat memasuki ruang UKS saat aku melihat si kepala merah sedang berguling diatas ranjang dengan santai memainkan ponselnya, seketika aku membanting pintu UKS saat menutupnya menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian si Panda sialan itu.

"Oh, halo Ino? Kenapa kau disini, apa kau sengaja mencariku?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil yang menyebalkan.

"Dasar pandaaa...kenapa kau matikan ponselmu, baka?" aku langsung menerjangnya membabi buta tanpa pikir panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tentu saja takkan kujawab iya secara langsung. Dia mencoba menghentikanku dengan menangkap kedua tanganku dan berhasil tapi aku tidak peduli, karna setelahnya aku menyerangnya dengan kata-kata tanpa menghiraukan tanganku yang masih dia pegang.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak serius akan menyewa kamar di rumahku?"

Alasan kenapa aku panik saat dia mengatakan rencananya untuk menyewa bekas kamar Sasuke di rumah adalah karena kemungkinan kaa-san tidak akan keberatan menampung Panda berandal ini karna berbagai alasan yang tak ingin kujelaskan apalagi kaa-san sudah kenal Gaara. Meski aku sering merasa kesepian tapi aku belum seputus asa itu sampai harus menerima Gaara sebagai penghuni rumahku, disaat seperti ini rasanya aku ingin marah pada Dei-nii yang jarang dirumah sejak mendapat pekerjaan tetap.

"Cepat katakan kau tidak serius!" ucapku memaksa. Tapi apa-apaan itu reaksinya, kenapa dia hanya menaikkan alis tipisnya dan...apa dia sedang mengejekku?

"Jangan tersenyum menjijikkan seperti itu!"semburku saat melihat seringainya makin kentara, sial.

"Kau tahu, kau manis sekali kalau marah-marah seperti ini, pantas saja Sasuke betah tinggal di rumahmu" ujarnya lalu melepaskan tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku masih dengan nada emosi dan membalas tatapan menyebalkannya dengan pelototan tajamku sebelum tiba-tiba dia menciumku dipipi namun saat reflekku mendorongnya dia langsung menghentikan gerakan tanganku dan mengalihkan ciumannya dibibirku. Seketika aku membeku karena tindakannya yang mengejutkan itu dan kehilangan semua kata-kataku, after effect macam apa ini? Umpatku dalam hati.

"Aah...Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin pindah cepat -cepat" tambahnya sambil kembali merebahkan diri di atas ranjang mengabaikan kekesalanku yang semakin menumpuk sejak tadi membuatku tanpa pikir panjang menyarangkan satu gigitan brutal dilengannya.

"Aaaaaargh..."

'hosh hosh hosh' nafasku masih memburu setelah berhasil melepaskan kekesalanku lewat gigitan itu.

"Apa kau ini seorang kanibal, kenapa suka sekali menggigit orang ha?!"umpatnya kesal sambil mengusap lengannya yang aku yakin sampai besok pasti masih membekas.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku benci padamu" ucapku cepat lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan UKS sebelum kami mulai saling mengumpat ataupun menyerang lagi.

Perasaanku jadi campur aduk selama sisa jam pelajaran sekolah, aku jadi tak bisa fokus sama sekali. Pipiku selalu memanas tiap kali mengingat kejadian yang kualami sejak semalam, dan tiba-tiba berubah kesal saat mengingat apa yang sebenarnya sudah mereka lakukan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kedua orang itu melakukan hal itu padaku, memangnya tak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengatakan maksud mereka padaku?

Apa mereka sepakat untuk mengerjaiku bersama?

Mengingat sikapku pada mereka kemungkinan itu memang yang paling masuk akal, justru kalau mereka menyukaiku itu malah tidak masuk akal, meskipun Sasuke mengatakan sangat menyukaiku dan Gaara yang memujiku manis bukan berarti itu benar-benar yang ada dipikirkan mereka dan bisa dipercaya begitu saja, sangat aneh jika orang yang selama ini kumusuhi malah menyukaiku. Lagi pula juga aku tak berpikir bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mereka sukai.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Naruto yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di depanku.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku kembali dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ya ampun, kau ini benar-benar" dia menghela nafasnya kasar terlihat kesal dengan jawabanku "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi kau terlihat aneh dengan ekspresi mengerikan yang berubah-rubah? Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja" lanjutnya.

"Iya, apa kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami" tambah kiba yang kini berdiri merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa aneh saja, apa mungkin seseorang bisa menyukai musuhnya sendiri?" ujarku retoris?

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Ck, jawab saja memangnya kenapa, aku sedang mencoba permainan otoge baru" kataku bohong. Ya mana mungkin aku bertanya 'mungkinkah musuhku menyukaiku?' yang pasti akan membuat duo berisik itu lebih heboh dari pada biang gosip .

"Ino, ikut ke ruanganku sekarang!" Suara Temari sensei menginterupsi saat aku sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas bersiap pulang, dan semua pasang mata sukses menyorotiku saat aku mengekori Temari sensei.

Jujur aku masih merasa kacau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mempertanyakan ajakan Temari sensei jadi aku hanya mengikutinya saja tanpa protes, aku memilih bungkam dan menenangkan pikiranku sendiri yang kembali berkecamuk selama berjalan dilorong bersama Temari sensei, berharap ini bukan tentang Gaara. Iya, sejak Gaara masuk sekolah ini entah kenapa segala hal yang berurusan dengan Temari sensei rasanya selalu berhubungan dengan Gaara, dan aku sama sekali tak menyukainya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, bersama Sasuke dan juga si Panda Gaara, oh dan jangan lupakan Temari sensei yang seolah berperan sebagai pengawas bagi kami bertiga dalam mengerjakan tugas.

Seperti yang aku pikirkan Temari sensei menyuruh kami menyelesaikan tugas bersama hari ini dirumahnya karena tak percaya jika Gaara mau turut andil dalam mengerjakannya, well instingnya kuat juga, adiknya ini memang hanya bermain-main selama kami mengerjakan tugas, makanya aku meragukan rankingnya di sekolahnya yang lama yang menyebutkan bahwa dia masuk lima besar dikelas unggulan, yang benar saja.

Tapi yang membuatku merasa aneh adalah kenapa Temari sensei begitu memaksa kami menyelesaikan tugas ini secepatnya seolah tak ada waktu lagi, maksudku kalaupun kami tak bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum liburan bukankah kami bisa mengerjakannya saat liburan musim panas, kenapa dia memburu-buru kami? Dan aku tak mampu menahan rasa penasaranku itu.

"Ano sensei, boleh aku tahu kenapa anda menyuruh kami menyelesaikan tugas ini sekarang, bukankah kami masih bisa menyelesaikannya saat musim panas besok?" padahal dua hari lagi Libur musim panas, tapi Temari sensei begitu repot hanya untuk tugas ini? Aku bukannya tidak senang jika tugasku cepat selesai hanya saja ini terlalu aneh bagiku kalau sampai Temari sensei bertindak sejauh ini tanpa alasan, menyuruh kami mengerjakan tugas darinya langsung di rumahnya dan aku yakin alasan itu tidak jauh-jauh dari adiknya.

"Kau benar Ino, kenapa Anda menyuruh kami buru-buru?" imbuh Sasuke. Temari sensei terdiam resah tapi Gaara yang berada di sebelah Sasuke malah tersenyum nista. Ada apa ini?

"Oh itu, itu karna aku hanya tidak percaya kalau adikku ini benar-benar bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian, jadi aku ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana kerja kelompok kalian" dia sudah mengatakannya tadi dikantor guru saat memanggilku di sekolah tapi aku yakin bukan hanya itu.

"Apa sensei yakin hanya itu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" timpal Sasuke yang aku yakin dia juga mulai merasa aneh dengan semua ini.

"Iya, apa maksudmu Ino?" tambah Temari sensei. Entah kenapa sejak tadi Gaara hanya diam tak menanggapi apapun dan itu membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang curiga tanpa alasan. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, aku hanya tak bisa menjelaskan alasan itu.

"Yah, sudahlah ayo cepat kita kerjakan saja tugasnya sekarang. Jadi di mana kita bisa mulai?" tukasku kemudian menghentikan pembicaraan yang canggung ini, dan mencoba memancing respon Gaara.

"Di kamarku saja"

"Di sini sa- " jawab Gaara dan Temari sensei hampir bersamaan "Oh, baiklah di Kamar Gaara saja tak masalah, tapi ingat Gaara jangan kunci pintunya karna aku perlu memastikan pekerjaanmu, kau mengerti kan?!" lanjut Temari sensei kemudian yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas seperti biasa.

"Kau bilang apa Gaara, aku tidak dengar" balas Temari Sensei yang sukses membuatku menahan tawa.

"Iyaa..."Jawab Gaara dengan terpaksa.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian" ujar Temari sensei lalu berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Lalu kami bertiga masuk ke kamar Gaara yang ada di sebelah ruang tamu yang pintunya menghadap ke ruang tengah. Rumah Temari sensei adalah rumah yang lumayan mewah namun bergaya minimalis, bodoh sekali Gaara jika dia mau pindah dari tempat senyaman ini ke tempat sederhana seperti rumahku, batinku sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

"Jadi kau tinggal bersama Temari sensei disini?" ucapku saat kami memasuki kamar Gaara, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Bukankah rumah ini sangat nyaman, benar kan Sasuke?"

"Hn..." jawaban yang selalu membuat perempatan imajiner muncul dipelipisku ini muncul, tapi sudahlah kali ini biarkan saja, batinku menahan diri, kupikir aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kau bodoh kalau memilih rumahku daripada tempat senyaman ini" tambahku kemudian. Entah kenapa sejak tadi si Panda itu diam saja, benar-benar aneh, padahal kulihat Temari sensei sangat baik padanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ino?" aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memberi isyarat ke arah Gaara yang sedang menata tempat untuk kami belajar bersama.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Gaara?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Gaara dengan tampang tengilnya.

"Katakan, apa yang dia rencanakan Ino?" aku menghembuskan nafas lalu melempar tatapan sinis pada Gaara. Namun sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide cemerlang yang mungkin akan sedikit gila bagi mereka berdua.

"Daripada kau pindah ke rumahku, bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke tempat Sasuke saja Gaara. Bukankah itu ide bagus?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Sahut Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, dia bilang tidak boleh" tambah Gaara.

"Aku tak akan menampungmu" kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja aku takkan pindah ke tempatmu" ucap Gaara.

"Jangan bilang kau berencana pindah ke rumah Ino karna aku takkan membiarkannya" tambah Sasuke.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" tanya Gaara seolah menantang Sasuke.

"Aku juga melarangmu Panda, jangan lupakan itu" imbuhku.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu tukang gigit!" ucapnya membungkamku.

Aku sudah akan membalasnya jika tidak ada Temari sensei yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dengan membawa minuman dan senampan penuh cemilan.

"Aahh, ini dia aku bawakan cemilan untuk kalian, apa kalian sudah mulai?" ucap Temari sensei sambil meletakkanً nampan di meja.

"Terima kasih sensei. Kami sudah akan mulai, tapi kami masih berdebat soal pemilihan bahan tulisan yang akan kami pakai itu saja hehehe..." jawabku kikuk setelah kami bertiga saling melempar pandangan menyalahkan.

"Oh, apa kalian sudah menentukan temanya?"

"Sudah sensei" jawabku lagi.

"Ck...cepatlah keluar Sensei, kau mengganggu" usir Gaara pada Temari sensei. Aku hanya bisa melotot tajam mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya pada kakakmu ini" Temari sensei memberi Gaara jeweran ditelinga dan sukses membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maafkan Gaara ya, dia memang begitu. Baiklah aku akan keluar, kalian mulai saja kerjakan tugasnya dan kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku jangan sungkan, aku ada dikamar bawah." Setelah mengatakan itu Temari sensei segera meninggalkan kami. Namun kami semua sadar bahwa Temari sensei masih mengawasi kami entah dengan cara apa, jadi tanpa bicara lebih lanjut kami segera mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami yang ternyata sudah hampir diselesaikan oleh dua orang ini sendiri-sendiri sehingga kami hanya perlu menyortir bagian-bagian yang sama lalu menggabungkannya.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Gaara bisa seserius itu mengerjakan tugas sekolah, maksudku aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya serius di sekolah tapi dia mampu membuat tulisan yang sama bagusnya dengan Sasuke, mungkin isu bahwa dia murid berprestasi di sekolahnya yang dulu bukan hanya rumor belaka. Seketika itu aku jadi merasa kecil dan bodoh di antara mereka berdua.

Aku menghela nafas lelah, ini baru satu jam tapi kami sudah selesai dengan materi tulisannya, tinggal menyusun ulang dan merapikannya lalu mengetiknya lewat komputer. Ini sangat bagus tentu saja, dan tugas kami jadi bisa selesai lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan, tapi disaat yang sama juga ini membuatku merasa tak berguna karena aku hanya mendapat jatah mengetik ulang tulisan itu dikomputer tanpa sumbangsih apapun, maksudku aku belum sempat mencari bahan lebih banyak dan menyusunnya seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Ada apa Ino?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara kami sesaat setelah kami berpamitan pada Temari sensei yang sebelumnya sempat meminta kami memperlihatkan sebentar hasil kerja kelompok kami dan menanyakan bagian mana yang dikerjakan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku lemah.

"Kau yakin? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana Gaara?"

"Oh, bukan." Aku menatapnya karna sedikit tersentak mendengarnya menyebut kembali masalah itu, lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum samar.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu serius seperti itu?" Lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

Sejenak aku memang sempat melupakan tentang rencana Gaara yang sebelumnya kupermasalahkan karena terkejut mendapati kepintaran Gaara yang baru saja kulihat jika saja Sasuke tak mengingatkanku.

"Aku hanya terkejut ternyata Gaara pintar juga. Bukannya aku menganggapnya bodoh, hanya saja selama ini dia tak pernah terlihat serius, kau tahu kan seperti apa dia di sekolah?" ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu."

"Seperti itu maksudnya?"

"Dia lebih suka membuat onar dan mencari perhatian daripada menunjukkan kemampuan otaknya pada orang-orang." Sasuke bicara seolah sedang mengenang masa lalu.

"Sepertinya kau mengenalnya dengan baik" komentarku.

"Kami memang sudah saling kenal" tukasnya.

"Maksudku kalian terlihat akrab saat di luar sekolah." Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku karna penasaran dengan reaksinya.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu" Dia menjawab dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, dan jujur aku kecewa mendengarnya. Mungkin aku harus bertanya secara terang-terangan.

Aku berpikir sejenak, kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan hubungan mereka berdua ya, Kalaupun mereka pernah berteman akrab memangnya apa urusannya denganku? Benar juga, lagi pula apa untungnya buatku tahu hubungan mereka seperti apa, bahkan seandainya mereka pasangan sesama jenis juga itu bukan urusanku. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa kau penasaran dengan hubungan kami dulu?" aku agak terkejut karna tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya begitu padaku seolah melihat isi kepalaku.

"Tadinya, tapi sekarang tidak" jawabku terus terang.

Kami duduk di halte dengan hening karna tak ada orang lain di tempat itu selain kami, aku sudah mengeluarkan ponselku untuk bermain game saat Sasuke memanggilku.

"Ino!"

"Ya?" aku menjawabnya tanpa menoleh sambil membuka aplikasi game di ponselku.

"Ino!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" aku menjawabnya sambil mulai memainkan game, kebetulan Naruto sedang online aku segera mengirimkan undangan main padanya.

Namun tepat saat aku mulai bermain setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto Sasuke mengambil ponselku dari tanganku yang reflek membuatku marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Aku sedang bicara padamu"

"Bicara saja, aku bisa mendengarmu. Sekarang kembalikan ponselku!" aku menengadahkan tangan padanya meminta ponselku.

"Apa jawabanmu untukku?"

"Jawaban apa maksudmu?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Dan lagi-lagi dia mendesah lelah di hadapanku. Dan aku tetap tidak mengerti.

"kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanyanya setengah frustasi.

"Apa mak-" mataku membulat dan tanganku reflek menutup mulutku yang terkejut menganga saat teringat kejadian semalam.

Inoooooo...kenapa kau bisa lupa? Innerku menjerit marah menyadari betapa pelupanya diriku.

Aku berbalik memunggunginya dan memukuli kepalaku sambil terus merutuki kebodohanku.

"Ino…?"

"Ettooo…..aku aku……eh busnya sudah datang!" aku bersyukur bisnya sudah datang Jadi aku bisa segera kabur dari situasi ini dengan langsung menaiki bis itu namun saat Sasuke menyusulku dan duduk seberangku aku pikir ini tidak bagus, lalu aku turun lagi dari bis secepat yang aku bisa untuk kabur tepat sebelum pintunya tertutup.

Aku hampir berteriak girang karena tahu Sasuke terlambat untuk menyusulku.

"Hauufftt...selamaaat!" ucapku senang sambil mengelus dada.

Tunggu, Sasuke...Ponselku? Astaga!!

Jerit innerku sambil menepuk jidatku sendiri.

Aku menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi halte dengan setengah frustasi menyadari ponselku yang masih terbawa Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, ya sudahlah. Dan aku berakhir seperti orang bodoh menunggu bis selanjutnya datang tanpa melakukan apapun.

Aku merasa mengantuk dan hampir tertidur saat satu tepukan mengagetkanku.

"Yamanaka!"

"Sensei..." aku melonjak kaget mendapati kakak Gaara, Temari sensei berada di hadapanku sedang memandangku khawatir, pasalnya ini sudah sejam lebih sejak aku turun dari bis sebelumnya untuk kabur dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, di mana Sasuke, bukankah tadi kau bersamanya?" tanya Temari Sensei.

Aku yakin Temari sensei pasti merasa aneh melihatku sendiri di sini apalagi hari sudah mulai senja.

"Dia sudah pulang lebih dulu" jawabku.

"Loh bukankah dia tinggal di rumahmu?" Temari sensei bertanya agak terkejut.

"Tadinya, tapi sekarang dia sudah tinggal sendiri" padahal sebenarnya kalau dari sini tempat tinggal kami masih satu arah, hanya beda satu pemberhentilah bus saja dan dia juga tadi berniat mengantarkanku sampai rumah, tapi tentu saja aku takkan mengatakan sejauh itu pada Temari Sensei.

"Oh ya, aku baru mendengarnya, sejak kapan?"

Cih, mulai deh jiwa fangirl Temari Sensei kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa menahan diri agar tak memutar bola mataku untuk mencemooh Temari Sensei dihadapannya secara langsung, bagaimanapun aku masih butuh nilai tambahan darinya.

"Oh, sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu, ngomong-ngomong sensei sendiri mau kemana memangnya?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, meneliti penampilan temari sensei yang terlihat lumayan rapi.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, aku ada janji dengan temanku dicafe seberang." Temari sensei melihat jam tangannya dengan panik, pasti bukan teman biasa pikirku.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Ino, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" Temari Sensei segera berlari menyeberangi jalan yang terlihat sepi sambil setengah berlari sebelum menghilang dari dibalik tikungan di seberang jalan.

Aku hanya menundukkan badan dan mengucapkan selamat jalan dengan suara samar lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Baru saja aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, sebuah suara lagi-lagi mengagetkanku, kali ini si adik Temari sensei yang menegurku masih dengan helm yang terpasang dikepalanya, dia hanya membuka kaca helm full facenya saat menegurku dan dari mata torquisenya aku langsung tahu kalau itu si Gaara Panda. Aku enggan membalasnya, jadi aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain dan berpura?-pura tak mengenalnya, berharap dia akan langsung pergi dari sini. Tapi diluar dugaan dia malah turun dari motornya dan mendekat sambil membuka helmnya.

"Hey, kau tuli ya aku bertanya padamu!" ucapnya setengah berterial didepanku. Ya Tuhaaaann, kenapa hari ini kau senang sekali mengujiku? Keluhku dalam hati, aku benar-bebar malas berdebat dengannya lagi. Aku menghela nafasku mencoba sabar dan memberinya jawaban yang semoga bisa membuatnya senang dan segera pergi dari sini.

"Aku sedang menunggu bis untuk pulang kakak" kuucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada dan senyum semanis mungkin, membuatku merasa ingin muntah sendiri karna mendengarnya.

Namun sial bukannya pergi dia juga malah bergidik entah ngeri atau jijik ke arahku. Namun aku tidak peduli, satu-satunya hal yang kuharapkan hanya semoga dia segera pergi dari sini.

"Memangnya dimana Sasuke?" Lagi, pertanyaan yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Dia sudah pulang. Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini, bukankah kau mau pergi?" tanyaku bermaksud mengusirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" aku tidak yakin apakah ini tawaran atau apa, nadanya terdengar lebih baik daripada biasanya dia bicara padaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau pergilah sebentar lagi bisnya datang!" Aku menolaknya tanpa ragu, sudah cukup aku seharian ini aku diuji oleh sabaku bersaudara, dan aku tidak berpikir untuk membawa salah satu dari mereka sampai ke rumah.

Aku hampir bersorak riang saat bisku datang dan menurunkan seorang gadis manis berseragam Suna High school. Aku sudah akan melangkah untuk menaiki bis itu saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarikku dengan kasar dari arah belakangku.

"Ap…."

"Diam dan ikuti aku atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" Suara rendah itu mengancamku tajam, sejenak aku merasa gentar namun saat sebuah suara menyuarakan namanya aku Kembali menguasai diriku.

Gadis berseragam SHS itu berdiri dihadapan kami dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah sedang melihat artis idolanya.

Tunggu artis idolanya, aku diam dengan resah melihat bisku mulai menutup pintunya setelah Gaara menjawab tidak pada sang supir yang bertanya apakah aku akan naik atau tidak.

Aku ingkn berteriak frustasi pada Gaara namun genggaman tangannya dipergelanganku derta tatapan tajamnya yang mengancamku menahanku untuk melakukan apapun yang kupikirkan. Jadi aku hanya diam seperti yang dia perintahkan sambil mengamati interaksi diantara mereka tanpa menyimak kata-kata yang mereka atau lebih tepat gadis itu ucapkan untuk basa-basi karna Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan enggan, aku hampir mendapatkan konklusinya sebelum sebuah kalimat menarik reflekku untuk segera menyangkalnya.

"Dia pacarku"

"Bohong!" reflekku berkata lebih cepat dari yang kuharapkan.

"Bohong?" ulang gadis itu,

"Iya!"

"Tidak!" Gaara dan aku menjawabnya bersamaan.

Meski genggamannya menguat dan tatapannya padaku menajam namun aku benar-benar sudah melupakan ancamannya karna aku masih berusaha keras untuk menyangkalnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun, jadi saat tiba-tiba dia menciumku untuk menegaskan bahwa kata-katanya yang barusan tidak bohong aku merasa sangat terkejut dan menyesal tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolaknya.

Aku melotot tajam padanya saat sebelah tanganku yang ingin kugunakan untuk menampar atau menyerangnya dengan cara apapun berhasil dia hentikan dengan mudah, lalu dengan senyuman nistanya dia berhasil membuat gadis itu menangis dan pergi begitu saja namun disaat yang bersamaan juga sukses membuatku semakin geram.

"Dasar Panda brengsek…!!" umpatku setelah gadis itu pergi.

"Terima kasih, kuanggap itu pujian, sekarang biar aku antar kau pulang" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

Masih dengan menggenggam pergelanganku dia menarikku ke arah motornya.

"Tunggu sebentar , aku ambil helmku dulu." Aku tidak tahu kapan dia meletakkan helmnya di bangku halte, mungkin saat dia sedang bicara dengan gadis itu.

Senja sudah mulai hilang berganti malam, dan demi kebaikanku sendiri aku tak menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarku pulang.

"Kita makan dulu sebentar." Kami berhendi di area restoran cepat saji dan dia sama sekali tak meminta pendapatku ketika memutuskan untuk makan di tempat itu.

"Kita langsung pulang saja, aku bisa makan di rumah"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mentraktirmu" jawabnya ringan.

"Baka, apa kau mengira aku tak punya uang untuk makan di tempat ini?" alisku berkedut karna tersinggung.

"Memangnya alasan apa lagi?"

"Oh, jadi kau mengundangku untuk makan di rumahmu lagi ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung ke rumahmu saja" ucapnya sebelum meraih helmnya kembali.

Lagi-lagi dia memutuskan seenaknya sendiri, dasar Panda sialan.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku menahan frustasi, ya Tuhaaaann, aku harap ini segera berakhir.

"Tidak, kita makan di sini saja" ucapku akhirnya. Alasan kenapa aku akhirnya mau makan di tempat itu bukanlah karna dia bilang akan mentraktirku, tapi agar nanti saat sampai di rumah aku punya alasan untuk langsung mengusirnya, itu saja.

"Tapi aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin makan di rumahmu saja" ujarnya sambil memakai helmnya lagi dan mulai menyalakan motornya kembali. Ya Tuhaaaaann, bunuh saja aku sekarang. Batinku berteriak histeris, rasanya ingin sekali aku memukuli wajah si Panda dengan helm yang sedang dipakainya itu sampai babak belur.

Sesampainya di rumah rupanya Sasuke sudah menungguku di ruang makan, sesuatu yang membuatku agak terkejut karna begitu aku datang dia langsung menarikku pergi bahkan sebelum aku bicara apapun padanya.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumah sakit, menyusul kaa-sanmu"

"Kenapa dengan Kaa-san?" tanyaku panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku datang Ambulans sudah ada di depan rumah dan paman tidak mengatakan apapun selain menyuruhku agar aku memberitahumu"

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantarnya dengan motor, kau pulang saja Sasuke."

Kemudian tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi akhirnya dengan berat hati aku membiarkan Gaara yang mengantarku dengan motornya ke rumah sakit agar lebih cepat sampai.

Besambung….

gak sempat ngoreksi ulang, jadi mohon maaf kalau byk salahnya, typonya, dll...

makasih yg masih mau mampir n ninggalin jejak...

salam..:）


	10. Chapter 10 tears

EMPTY ENVY

A Shiroe_Ino story

Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, etc.

Warning : OOC, typo, DLDR, fict for fun don't be 'BAPER' ;)

Aku memandangi kaa-san yang terbaring tak berdaya di ruang ICU dengan banyak selang dan kabel-kabel yang tak aku tahu namanya, Tou-san masih tak mau bicara tentang kondisi Kaa-san, sedangkan Dei-nii masih tak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi yang membuatku semakin jengkel.

Meski begitu aku tak bisa menghentikan air mataku yang terus mengalir sejak pertama kali melihat kondisi Kaa-san. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa Kaa-san bisa terbaring lemah karna sakit seperti sekarang.

Jangan tanya soal Gaara, aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang sejak tadi. Dan untungnya dia tak membantah, jadi aku anggap dia tahu situasi.

"Tou-san aku mohon katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada kaa-san? Kaa-san sakit apa?"

"Dia hanya sakit kepala Ino chan, tidak apa-apa sebaiknya kita pulang dan tolong berhentilah menghubungi kakakmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti dia jadi khawatir dan mengganggu pekerjaannya, kau mengerti kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Tolong kali ini dengarkan saja Tou-san. Bisa kan?!" aku hanya bisa mengangguk "Sekarang kita pulang dan biarkan Kaa-san beristirahat." Tou-san menggandeng tanganku untuk pulang meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami pulang, aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi, sakit apakah kaa-san meski Tou-san bilang Kaa-san hanya sakit kepala tapi aku bukan anak kecil begitu saja percaya setelah melihat kondisinya sendiri, dan kenapa ayah melarangku menghubungi Dei-nii? Aku masih tak mengerti dengan semua itu.

Aku sangat ingin bertanya banyak pada Tou-san tapi aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Bahkan ketika Tou-san memutuskan untuk berhenti membeli makan malam karna suara perutku yang berbunyi begitu keras kami tak bicara apapun, Tou-san benar-benar kelihatan tertekan.

Sesampainya di rumah Tou-san langsung menyuruhku tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi diam tanpa tahu apapun.

"Tou-san" aku memanggil Tou-san hati-hati, "Kita ini keluarga kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ino, tentu saja kita ini keluarga"

"Tou-san tolong dengarkan aku" ucapku penuh permohonan. Kami masih berdiri di dekat tangga yang mengarahv langsung ke Kamarku di lantai dua "Aku tahu selama ini aku telah menjadi anak yang sangat egois dan menyusahkan bagi kalian berdua. Dan meskipun begitu, entah aku bisa berguna atau tidak, tapi aku harap Tou-San dan Kaa-san tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, setidaknya agar aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Meski sedikit aku hanya ingin berguna bagi kalian jadi tolong untuk kali ini..." aku hampir menangis saat berusaha mengatakannya, tapi Tou-san malah memelukku.

"Katakan padaku Tou-san, apa yang terjadi pada Kaa-san?" Aku masih menatapnya penuh harap dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi air mata menuntut jawabannya.

"Tou-san..." setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Tou-san mulai lulus danbterlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Tou-san aku mohon" lagi, ucapku memelas.

Sejenak Tou-san menghela nafas berat, lalu menggiringku untuk duduk di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur kami. Akhirnya kami mulai bicara, tepatnya Tou-san lah yang bicara.

"Sebelum itu berjanjilah untuk tidak marah dan tetaplah ceria saat di depan Kaa-sanmu besok" Tou-san bicara padaku dengan rasa khawatir yang begitu kentara.

Kemudian mengalirlah cerita Tou-san tentang sakit yang selama ini diderita Kaa-san yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui.

Tentang toko bunga yang terpaksa harus ditutup Tou-san karna tidak mampu lagi untuk membayar pinjaman yang selama ini digunakan untuk pengobatan Kaa-san. Tentang Dei-nii yang kini tak pernah pulang demi membantu Tou-san mencari uang untuk pengobatan Kaa-san.

"Jadi semuanya sudah tahu tentang tentang kondisi Kaa-san dolan melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kakakmu Deidara juga baru tahu dua bulan yang lalu Ino"

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Tou-san tidak tahu, tapi ibumu pernah bilang bahwa Sasuke itu anak yang sangat peka dan cerdas."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku dan Tou-san sama-sama terdiam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan aku terus memikirkan kenyataan bahwa hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu kondisi Kaa-san sampai malam ini. Aku ingin marah pada diriku sendiri tapi bagaimana caranya, lalu tak lama Tou-san kembali bersuara.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, Tou-san juga tak akan tahu jika bukan teman Tou-san yang bekerja di Rumah sakit memberi tahu Tou-san bahwa ibumu sering pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri, mungkin saat semua orang sedang tidak di rumah" Tou-san mencoba terlihat tegar dengan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menundukkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saat itu Tou-san juga tidak berpikir sejauh itu karna ibumu tak bicara apapun selain bersikap semua baik-baik saja, sampai suatu ketika Tou-san menemukan surat dari Rumah Sakit yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan ibumu,"

"Tou-san langsung membawa ibumu ke Rumah Sakit untuk memastikan kondisinya lagi, dan Tou-san hampir tak percaya apa yang dikatakan dokter saat itu. Setelahnya ibumu menyuruh Tou-san berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari kalian semua, namun bagaimana kakakmu bisa tahu Tou-san juga sama sekali tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengatakan akan bekerja lebih keras untuk pengobatan ibumu sebelum pindah ke kota."

Aku tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa selain menangis menumpahkan kesedihanku, penyesalanku, kekhawatiranku dan banyak lagi sampai Tou-san memelukku erat dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa menangis sekarang semuanya asal jangan sampai menunjukkan air mataku di depan Kaa-san besok maupun seterusnya. Aku hanya mengangguk meski aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang suram, saat aku bangun Tou-san sudah tak ada di rumah, hanya ada selembar pesan yang berisi permintaan maaf yang menyuruhku menyiapkan sarapan sendiri.

Aku tersenyum getir membaca pesan itu. Dalam hati aku merutuki diri sendiri yang bangun kesiangan karna semalam aku hampir tak bisa tidur sampai fajar menjelang dan membiarkan Tou-san menyiapkan sendiri keperluan Kaa-san di Rumah Sakit. Aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna.

Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan telur mata sapi saat seseorang mengetuk pintu depan. Aku mematikan kembali kompor yang baru saja kunyalakan dan meletakkan telur yang tadi kupegang untuk bergegas membuka pintu, disaat seperti ini siapa pun yang datang bisa saja itu hal yang penting pikirku.

"Ohayou Ino..." sapanya padaku.

"Ternyata kau, ada apa Sasuke?" ujarku tanpa minat.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Aku tidak tahu, kaa-san masih di ruang ICU saat aku tiba di sana semalam" Aku menjawabnya sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur dengan dia yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau pasti belum sarapan, ini makanlah aku tadi membelinya saat perjalanan kemari!" Ucapnya sambil memberiku kantung plastik yang berisi makanan.

Aku menerimanya dan langsung menaruhnya di piring untuk disajikan tanpa komentar apapun melupakan telur yang tadi ingin kumasak sebagai sarapan.

Aku memakan makanan itu dengan sedikit terpaksa, masih enggan untuk memakan apapun mengingat kondisi Kaa-san saat ini tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk mengikuti keengganan itu karena aku butuh tenaga untuk menghadapi semuanya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" aku bertanya heran saat menyadari hari ini seharusnya sekolah masih masuk seperti biasa dan seharusnya sebagai siswa teladan dia tidak datang kemari saat jam masuk sekolah hanya untuk memberikan sarapan serta melihatku yang memang sengaja mau membolos.

"Tidak" jawabnya malah memperhatikanku makan, membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" imbuhku.

"Aku sudah sarapan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Benarkah, dia TERSENYUM?

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Sejenak, waktu seakan membeku. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, jadi aku lupa betapa tampannya dia saat tersenyum.

Tunggu! Ya Tuhaaaannn...apa aku baru saja berpikir dia tampan? Oh yang benar saja, sungut innerku.

"Hei...ada apa?" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuatku terkesiap dan menyadari kebodohanku yang sempat mengagumi ketampanannya saat tersenyum. Aku berdecak, kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku singkat sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lebih penting "Oh ya, mana ponselku? Bisa kau kembalikan sekarang?!" todongku spontan, beruntung aku ingat ponselku yang masih dibawanya padahal sampai saat sebelumnya aku sama sekali tak ingat tentang ponselku itu.

"Ini" dia menyerahkan ponselku tanpa berkomentar apapun, padahal aku sudah bersiap memarahinya kalau-kalau dia mengomentari isi ponselku, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun. Apa mungkin itu berarti dia sama sekali tak melihat-lihat isi ponselku?

Aku melihat isi ponselku. mengecek panggilan masuk, ternyata Tou-san kemarin menghubungiku beberapa kali sebelum diangkat oleh Sasuke, Naruto juga mengirimiku pesan digrup chatt memastikan aku mau main atau tidak karna aku terlanjur mengundangnya bermain game namun berhenti tanpa sebab dan pemberitahuan apa pun. Aku mengirimi Naruto pesan permintaan maaf karna telah membuatnya khawatir.

Tak lama aku pun sudah sibuk dengan ponselku karena setelah aku membalas pesannya Naruto membalas pesanku dengan pertanyaan apapkah aku masuk sekolah atau tidak, dan beberapa pesan lain dari Chouji dan Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah tahu bahwa kaa-san dibawa ke rumah sakit, mrlihatku yang mengabaikannya Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tak melihat isi ponselmu selain mengangkat panggilan dari paman, tenang saja" ucapnya datar.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih." Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum ke arahnya, sebelum meletakkan ponselku dan meneruskan kembali acara makanku.

Dia masih memandangiku dengan tatapan anehnya membuatku semakin merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi mengingat situasi kami kemarin. Aku sangat berharap dia tidak membicarakan tentang kemarin lagi jadi aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu dan bersikap seolah aku sudah melupakan pertanyaannya kemarin, karna sejujurnya aku tak bisa memikirkan perasaan lain padanya selain dulu aku pernah sangat membencinya.

"Aku mau ke Rumah Sakit, kalau kau tidak ada hal lain sebaiknya kau pulang saja, atau kau bisa berangkat sekolah meski terlambat." Aku berdiri dari dudukku sambil membereskan makananku, mencoba memutus kontak mata diantara kami dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sungguh situasi yang sangat canggung, tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang aku dan dia, Kaa-san sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit dan aku tak punya waktu memikirkan hal lain selain kondisi Kaa-san.

"Kita pergi bersama, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan bibi" ujarnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Kemudian aku berlalu ke Kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

"Tentang penyakit Kaa-san, apa kau tahu sesuatu Sasuke?" tanyaku begitu kami sampai di Rumah Sakit, sudah sejak semalam aku memikirkan kemungkinan ini, bahwa Sasuke mungkin sudah tahu sesuatu sejak awal jauh sebelum aku mengetahui kondisi Kaa-san semalam meski dalam hati aku berharap semoga dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hn..." Dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ambigu.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'hn'mu itu?" Aku menghentikan langkah dan bertanya padanya dengan penekanan yang aku bisa, dia hanya diam saat aku mencoba memberikan tatapan tajam padanya meski aku tahu itu takkan berpengaruh apapun.

"Jadi kau juga sudah tahu?!" Aku menengadahkawajahku demi mencegah jatuhnya air mata yang sudah memenuhi kedua mataku, sambil memalingkan wajahku aku menghapus air mata yang berhasil lolos dengan kasar.

"Ino..." Dia meraih pundakku berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku tapi aku menepisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Aku berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tak terdengar bergetar karena tangis yang sedang kutahan.

"Dua bulan sebelum aku pindah. Waktu itu aku menemukan bibi di ruang tamu, kupikir bibi tidur siang seperti biasa, namun saat aku lewat didepannya untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal tak sengaja aku menemukan obat bibi tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya. Aku sempat melihat dan membaca nama dan indikasi obat tersebut sebelum bibi sadar dan langsung merebutnya dariku" Dia menoleh padaku seolah mengantisipasi reaksi pada ceritanya, aku hanya diam mendengarkan memberi tanda padanya untuk melanjutkan cerita .

"Dia memohon padaku agar tak mengatakannya padamu, dan karna rahasia ini juga aku mendapat ijin dari bibi untuk pindah."

"Pantas saja." itulah sebabnya aku merasa aneh saat tahu Kaa-san membiarkan Sasuke pindah begitu saja, padahal dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu atau menyembunyikannya darimu, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menolak permintaan bibi makanya aku pikir lebih baik aku pindah."

Jadi selama ini aku salah, aku pikir alasan dia pindah adalah kebencianku padanya. Aku benar-benar malu dan ingin marah pada diriku sendiri. Lalu apa arti pernyataan sukanya padaku? Apa dia sedang mengasihaniku, ataukah karna dia frustasi tak bisa memberitahuku tentang penyakit Kaa-san? Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi yang jelas ini membuatku yakin bahwa aku memang tak perlu memikirkan kata-katanya tempo hari meski dia terlihat serius saat mengatakannya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapku lirih padanya dan pada pemikiranku sendiri. Bukan berarti aku kecewa, tapi setidaknya ini membuatku lega karna aku tak perlu memikirkan hal lain selain Kaa-san.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat Kaa-san dirawat." pungkasku setelah mendengarkan ceritanya, meski aku masih kecewa mendapati kenyataan yang sudah kuduga bahwa Sasuke sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang kondisi Kaa-san dibandingkan aku yang baru mengetahuinya semalam, tapi sisi diriku yang lain menyuruhku untuk tidak terlihat rapuh di hadapan Sasuke, satu-satunya harga diriku yang masih tersisa dihadapan Sasuke agar dia tak memandangku iba, menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Aku berusaha berjalan mendahuluinya karna air mataku masih menghianatiku dengan terus mengalir pikirku meski aku sudah menghapusnya berkali-kali.

Hingga sampai di depan kamar rawat Kaa-san Sasuke menghentikanku untuk masuk.

"Tunggu..." Dia menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari pintu saat aku akan bertanya kenapa lalu mengajak duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan di beberapa lorong Rumah sakit itu.

"Sebaiknya tenangkan dulu dirimu, kau tidak boleh menemui bibi dengan kondisi seperti ini" Dia memberiku sapu tangan sebelum aku protes, "Wajahmu sangat sembab, bibi pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kau habis menangis" Aku menggigit bibirku menahan tangis yang semakin lama semakin menyesakkan dadaku, air mataku kembali meleleh, mengalir seperti anak sungai yang tak bisa kering. Aku gelisah, sedih dan ingin marah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti menangis meski sekeras apapun aku mencobanya. Terlalu banyak penyesalan mengingat kelakuanku selama ini yang tak pernah memperhatikan Kaa-san, juga selalu membuat Kaa-san marah dan kecewa karna sikapku pada Sasuke. Aku pikir aku hanya bersikap egois pada Sasuke tapi ternyata tanpa sadar aku sudah bersikap egois pada semua orang.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, jika sudah selesai basuhlah wajahmu agar terlihat lebih segar. Dan..." Dia terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya "Jika kau ingin aku pergi aku bisa meninggalkanmu sementara sebelum kita menemui bibi" tawarnya sebelum kami kembali diam. Tak berapa lama dia berdiri seolah memutuskan pergi untuk memberiku waktu sendiri karna masih belum bisa berhenti menangis namun sebelum dia melangkah tanganku reflek memegang ujung bajunya dan membuatnya urung melangkah.

"Jangan pergi!" ucapku pelan.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke menurut untuk tetap tinggal. Dalam hati kecilku aku bersyukur Sasuke ada disini, aku tak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya diriku bila tak ada dia saat Dei-nii juga tak ada disini. Aku heran juga kesal kenapa Dei-nii masih tak bisa kuhubungi. Dan tak muncul sampai sekarang meski aku sudah mengiriminya banyak pesan sejak semalam.

Meski Tou-san melarangku menghubungi Dei-nii aku tetap berusaha menghubunginya karena kupikir dia pasti akan marah jika tak ada yang memberi tahunnya.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba tak enak memikirkan di mana Dei-nii sekarang, kenapa tak bisa dihubungi?

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa menghubungi Dei-nii, sejak kemarin aku tidak bisa menghubunginya"

Aku memintanya menghubungi Dei-nii lewat ponselnya, siapa tahu ponselku bermasalah sehingga tak bisa menghubungi Dei-nii. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha berpikir positif tentang Dei-nii karna aku sudah sangat cemas tentang keadaan Kaa-san.

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi nomor Dei-nii beberapa kali namun hasilnya sama. Tak berapa lama ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Aku bertanya siapa padanya karna berharap itu pesan balasan dari Dei-nii namun dia menggeleng, dia bilang dari Shikamaru tapi wajahnya terlihat tegang sebelum dia meminta ijin untuk ke Toilet sebentar.

Aku mengekorinya kemudian karena tangisku sudah reda dan kupikir aku juga butuh ke Toilet untuk membasuh wajahku yang masih sembab. Tapi ada yang mencurigakan sampai aku melewati Toilet pria dimana Sasuke tadi pamit untuk pergi sebentar.

Aku tak berniat menguping pembicaraan siapapun apalagi didalam Toilet, tapi saat aku mendengar suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Sasuke menyebut nama Dei-nii aku benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikannya.

Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan pembicaraan Sasuke dengan siapapun yang dia hubungi karna dia tak bicara banyak tapi yang pasti dia mengatakan untuk tidak akan membiarkanku tahu tentang hal itu, dan kalimat terakhir yang ku dengar itu benar-benar menggangguku. Memangnya apa yang tak boleh kuketahui?

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh pagi jadi aku akan bersabar untuk bertanya pada Sasuke nanti setelah selesai melihat kondisi Kaa-san meski aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya sekarang, batinku mencegah saat aku berpikir untuk menanyakannya langsung begitu dia keluar dari Toilet. Aku pun memasuki Toilet wanita yang terletak di sebelah Toilet pria sebelum Sasuke keluar.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke baru saja masuk ke ruangan Kaa-san tak lama sebelum dia Sadar. Tou-san segera memanggil dokter saat itu juga, setelah diperiksa kami menyambutnya dengan raut yang sebisa mungkin kami buat agar terlihat senang tanpa kekhawatiran yang kentara, sebagaimana janjiku pada Tou-san semalam agar Kaa-san tidak sedih.

Kaa-san terlihat senang saat melihat Tou-san, aku dan Sasuke berada di sana menemaninya ketika dia bangun, namun kondisi Kaa-san begitu lemah membuat kami menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat.

.

.

.

Tou-san baru saja keluar dia bilang akan menemui dokter sebentar. Aku bersama Sasuke menunggui Kaa-san yang kembali terlelap. Aku terus memandangi Kaa-san dan hampir menangis lagi jika saja seseorang tidak membuka pintu dari luar dan meminta ijin untuk masuk. Dan aku lupa dengan niatku menanyakan hal yang kudengar di toilet tadi pada Sasuke.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku sembari mengusap ujung mataku yang mulai berair dan menyuruh orang yang ternyata adalah Gaara untuk masuk. Gaara meletakkan parsel buah di meja dekat tempat Kaa-san berbaring.

"Untuk makan siang" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan berterima kasih atas kebaikannya. Tak kusangka dia orang pertama yang datang menjenguk Kaa-san membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana kondisi bibi?" tanyanya kemudian yang masih berdiri disampingku.

"Aku belum tahu, tadi dia sudah sadar tapi kami menyuruhnya kembali istirat" jawabku.

Aku melihat makanan yang dibawakan Gaara, ada dua kotak makan siang dan beberapa makanan kecil. Setelahnya, aku meletakkan makanan itu ke meja tanpa berniat menyentuhnya karena ini belum waktunya makan siang.

Suasana diruangan itu jadi hening saat tak ada seorang pun dari kami bertiga yang bersuara. Lalu aku teringat dengan tugas dari Temari sensei yang kemarin kami kerjakan, tapi sebelum aku mengutarakannya mendadak aku sadar bahwa Gaara masih memakai seragamnya membuatku berpikir dia pasti membolos karena sekarang ini bahkan belum jam istirahat makan siang, dasar Panda.

"Kau pasti membolos sekolah." Ucapku sarkas mengamati penampilannya.

"Aku juga khawatir pada bibi" ujarnya membela diri.

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Kau bisa dimarahi Temari-sensei jika sampai dia tahu kau membolos hanya karena khawatir pada ibuku" lanjutku tak suka, sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir jika temari-sensei sampai tahu mereka berdua membolos bersamaku, bisa-bisa aku yang disangka mengajak mereka.

"memangnya kau dan Sasuke tidak?" balasnya. Aku mendengus sebal, padahal baru saja aku merasa tersentuh dengan kedatangannya menjenguk kaa-san.

"Kalian jangan berisik. Ino kau juga, jangan pedulikan dia!" tegur Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak bersuara, namun Gaara sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, namun meski begitu kami bertiga akhirnya kembali bungkam khawatir mengganggu istirahat Kaa-san.

"Mengenai tugas Temari-sensei..." aku ragu mengatakannya disaat seperti ini namun atensi mereka berdua padaku entah mengapa membuatku percaya pada mereka berdua. Namun sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku mereka berdua secara bersamaan meyakinkanku untuk menyerahkan semua pada mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja pada kami" Ucap Sasuke kembali meyakinkan. Aku berterimakasih pada mereka berdua sebelum suasana kembali hening.

"Kalau begitu aku mau keluar sebentar." Akhirnya aku memutuskan keluar karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan selain memandangi kaa-san yang terlihat begitu lemah, membuatku selalu ingin menangis bahkan meskipun ada Sasuke dan Gaara disini.

Di luar ruangan aku melihat tou-san sedang duduk di tempat yang tadi sempat aku gunakan untuk menenangkan diri, Tou-san sedang menerawang dan terlihat putus asa.

Aku mendekatinya tanpa suara, membuatnya terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku duduk disampingnya dan bertanya kenapa Tou-san berada di situ dan bukannya masuk lagi menyusul kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menangis di toilet rumah sakit setelah bicara dengan Tou-san mengenai kondisi kaa-san juga berita tentang Dei-nii yang tak bisa dihubungi. Aku menangis sangat keras sampai ada seseorang dari luar bertantanya keadaanku apa aku baik-baik saja.

Terpaksa bersambung...

Maaafff saya terusin segini dulu. Makasih untuk yg masih mau baca dan ninggalin jejak.

Salam hangat, Shiroe Ino ^.~\


	11. Chapter 11, my brother is not a criminal

Aku menangis di toilet rumah sakit setelah bicara dengan Tou-san mengenai kondisi kaa-san juga berita tentang Dei-nii yang tak bisa dihubungi. Aku menangis sangat keras sampai ada seseorang dari luar bertanya keadaanku apa aku baik-baik saja.

EMPTY ENVY

A Shiroe_Ino story

Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, etc.

Warning : OOC, typo, DLDR, fict for fun don't be 'BAPER' ;)

"Nona anda tidak apa-apa?" seseorang bertanya sambil mengetuk pintu bilik toilet yang kutempati.

"Ti-tidak, saya tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." jawabku dengan agak terbata dan mungkin suara yang masih sengau karna menahan tangis. Aku berusaha keras menghentikan tangisku dan menunggu orang lain yang masih ada di situ pergi sebelum memutuskan keluar.

Aku buru-buru membasuh wajahku karna Sasuke sudah menghubungiku berkali-kali sejak tadi. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

"kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke begitu aku sampai di depan kamar kaa-san.

"Dari toilet" jawabku lirih.

Saat aku mau masuk Gaara keluar dari dalam kamar rawat kaa-san, mengatakan bahwa kaa-san sudah bangun dan ingin menemuiku. Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin bertanya lagi namun aku segera masuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di luar.

"Ino-chan..."

"Kaa-san, bagaimana keadaan kaa-san?" tanyaku sambil menciumi wajah kaa-san.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja" jawab kaa-san begitu lemah, aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum berharap kaa-san senang dan tak khawatir. Tak lama Gaara dan Sasuke menyusulku masuk dan menyapa kaa-san.

"Kalian bolos sekolah ya?" tanya kaa-san pada kami curiga.

"kami tidak bolos kaa-san, kami sudah menyuruh teman kami untuk memintakan ijin pada guru, kaa-san tak usah khawatir" ucapku menenangkan kaa-san yang mencoba mengomeli kami. Kaa-san benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan kami dengan mencoba mengomeli kami, hal itu membuatku jadi ingin menangis lagi.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu Ino?" Kaa-san menegurku karena melihatku menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa dengan wajahku?"

"kau terlihat seperti kaa-san akan mati saja, jelek sekali benar kan anata?" ledek kaa-san.

"Kaa-saaann..."rajukku sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Sayang jangan bilang begitu, lihatlah kau membuatnya semakin terlihat jelek" imbuh Tou-san, membuat Gaara menahan tawa sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Aku heran dengan dia bibi, padahal kalian begitu ramah dan humoris tapi dia selalu marah-marah, apa dia benar-benar anak kalian?" Dan semua orang disana menertawakanku karna pertanyaan aneh Gaara.

"Tidak sopan, tentu saja aku anak mereka, lihat saja rambut dan mataku." jawabku ketus pura-pura marah namun dalam hati aku senang melihat kaa-san bisa tertawa lagi, meski harus dengan cara mengejekku.

"Tapi sikapmu benar-benar berbeda dari mereka, sedangkan kalau rambut kan bisa saja kau mengecatnya dan menggunakan lensa kontak untuk menutupi warna aslinya" ejeknya lagi, membuatku mulai tersulut. Dasar panda sialan, dia menggunakan moment ini untuk mengejekku habis-habisan didepan orang tuaku.

"Kaa-saaann, lihat Gaara jahat sekali padaku"

"Hahaha...bibi juga ragu Gaara, jangan-jangan dia tertukar di rumah sakit waktu dia lahir" bukannya membelaku kaa-san malah semakin meledekku bersama Gaara, mereka benar-benar kompak.

"Tou-saaaann, aku anakmu kan ayo bela aku" rangekku pada Tou-san yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa.

"Sasukeee...mereka mengroyokku, kau harus membelaku" aduku kemuduan pada Sasuke tanpa sadar karna dia satu-satunya orang yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak ikut meledekku ataupun menertawakanku seperti yang lain.

"Mereka hanya bercanda Ino , jangan kau anggap serius" ucap Sasuke menenangkan, tapi tetap saja dia tak membantuku sama sekali karna ledekan Gaara dan kedua orang tuaku masih saja berlanjut hingga suster jaga datang menginterupsi.

"wah sepertinya sedang seru, maaf ya mengganggu. Saya harus memeriksa keadaan nyonya sebentar" lalu tak lama saat suster itu sedang memeriksa, petugas lain mengantarkan makan siang untuk Kaa-san.

"Selesai. Sudah waktunya makan siang, jangan lupa makan ya nyonya. Saya permisi dulu semuanya"

"Terima kasih suster" ucap kami bersamaan, lalu kami tertawa lagi. Kaa-san terlihat senang sekali setelah itu bahkan saat kami pamit untuk makan siang dan menyuruhnya istirahat kembali senyumnya masih belum pudar. Aku memberikan makan siang yang dibawa Gaara pada tou-san lalu mengajak Gaara dan Sasuke makan diluar.

Kami sudah berada jauh dari kamar rawat kaa-san namun masih di area gedung rumah sakit, Gaara yang berjalan di depan berhenti hanya untuk menoleh karena mendengar suara Sasuke yang bertanya padaku saat aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" ucapku mantap pada mereka berdua, aku menatap mereka berdua bergantian sembari melayangkan senyum simpul yang masih diliputi keharuan dan kesedihan, mataku berkaca-kaca lagi karena membendung air mata.

"untuk apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun" imbuh Sasuke.

"Tetap saja, kalian sudah membuat Kaa-san tertawa kembali, aku benar-benar berterima kasih" aku membungkukkan badanku tanpa peduli sekelilingku, untunglah saat ini tempat itu agak lengang.

"Kal-" ucapan Gaara langsung terpotong oleh kalimat Sasuke, entah itu sengaja atau tidak aku tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah jangan seperti ini, bangunlah ayo kita cari makan siang" Sasuke menyuruhku bangun dan menuntunku untuk segera beranjak.

Kami berjalan mencari tempat makan di dekat area rumah sakit itu, meski di rumah sakit ada kantin yang menyediakan makanan namun tak ada dari kami yang mengusulkan pergi ke sana seolah enggan dengan makanannya.

"Sudah, lepas! apa kau tak bisa jalan sendiri tukang gigit?" Gaara tiba-tiba menyusup diantara kami berdua dan melepaskan gandengan tangan Sasuke padaku yang sama sekali tak kusadari sejak kapan sampai Gaara protes pada kami karena merasa diabaikan.

Lalu entah setan apa yang merasuki, tiba-tiba aku ingin menggodanya.

"Kenapa kau marah?" aku bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Siapa bilang aku marah?"

"Kau ini kenapa berisik sekali?" imbuh Sasuke sengit.

"Apa kau juga ingin digandeng Sasuke?"

Siiing...

Seketika perkataanku tadi membuat suasana diantara kami menjadi hening atau lebih tepatnya sedikit horor karena mereka berdua langsung diam dan menatap horor padaku, seolah kata-kataku adalah kutukan Medusa.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya tukang gigit" setelah mengatakan itu Gaara langsung melangkah lagi mendahului kami.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" alih-alih marah pada kalimat Gaara yang mengataiku bodoh aku malah heran pada reaksi mereka berdua. Sasuke menepuk dahi sebelum mengajakku kembali berjalan, namun kali ini dia tak menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tak mengerti.

Sasuke dan Gaara benar-benar membuatku bingung, maksudku saat kupikir mereka teman tapi nyatanya saat bersama mereka selalu bertengkar namun jika kupikir mereka rival atau musuh aku sering melihat mereka bisa akrab dan kompak layaknya kawan lama seperti sekarang. Tapi yang pasti mereka sama menyebalkannya jika sudah bersamaku. Lihat saja sekarang, padahal aku sudah bilang mau duduk sendiri karena sejak tadi beberapa pasang mata mulai memperhatikan kami dan itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Aku tahu mereka berdua memang mudah menjadi pusat perhatian di mana pun, dilihat dari penampilan mereka yang ―baiklah harus kuakui― selalu enak dipandang dan aku merasa seolah dunia mau menghakimiku jika aku berada diantara mereka. Entahlah, mungkin aku merasa rendah diri atau masih iri tapi bukan berarti aku membenci diriku sendiri, ini hanya suatu ketidak-nyamanan yang sulit untuk kujelaskan itu saja, jadi aku lebih memilih menjauh dari mereka saat di luar jika bisa.

Iya jika bisa aku ingin menjauh saja, tapi nyatanya mereka tidak membiarkanku.

Gaara berusaha mencari cara untuk menggangguku dengan duduk di sebelahku namun Sasuke tak membiarkannya dan saat aku memilih untuk duduk sendiri mereka menahanku, aku bisa saja marah-marah dengan kelakuan mereka tapi ini tempat umum akhirnya aku pura2 menerima panggilan dari Tou-san untuk membelikan sesuatu hanya untuk memberi alasan agar bisa pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Karna kami makan di restoran cepat saji jadi aku hanya perlu membawa makanan yang masih terbungkus rapi setelah meminum minumannya lalu melesat pergi sebelum mereka berdua sempat bertanya apa pun.

Aku paham jika orang-orang pasti memandangku aneh mengenai sikapku pada mereka berdua tapi percayalah jika kalian jadi aku kalian pasti tidak akan mau jadi pusat perhatian hanya karena orang yang ada di dekat kalian, itu seperti aku menumpang perhatian dari orang tersebut seolah aku tak memiliki eksistensi sendiri dan aku sama sekali tak menyukai posisi seperti itu.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di dekat pohon yang rimbun, aku membeli minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis yang berada di dekat sini sebelum memakan makananku yang tadi sempat kubawa kabur.

Aku membuka ponselku, mencari informasi tentang Dei-nii, saat menemukan beberapa berita terkait kasus Dei-nii aku hampir tersedak karena ingin menangis lagi. Aku menghabiskan makananku dengan paksa setelah tenggorokanku terasa semakin sempit karena merasakan sesak. Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada keluargaku? Batinku meratap pilu.

Aku tak percaya bila Dei-nii benar-benar terlibat sindikat penjualan Narkoba. Pasti ada kesalah-pahaman disini, aku yakin itu. Tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan keluarga kami Dei-nii tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu, meski dia berpenampilan nyentrik dengan hobi yang aneh tapi dia adalah orang baik, dia memang kenal dengan beberapa pembuat onar namun dia tak pernah terlibat pergaulan mereka secara langsung, dia hanya bersikap baik pada semua orang bahkan para berandalan itu pun tak jarang bisa akrab dengannya.

Aku berniat pergi ke kota sendiri, ke kantor polisi tempat Dei-nii ditahan setelah berpamitan pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san di Rumah Sakit namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencoba menghalangiku.

Aku menghela nafas lelah saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menghalangi jalanku di luar kamar rawat kaa-san.

"Minggirlah Sasuke..." ucapku lelah.

"Kau mau ke mana?" ucapnya menyelidik.

"Aku mau pulang" ucapku bohong, aku yakin dia pasti curiga ke mana aku mau pergi karena aku juga yakin yang dia maksud dengan 'aku tidak boleh tahu' ditelefonnya tadi adalah tentang ini. Untunglah Tou-san cerita padaku, jadi aku tak perlu bertanya padanya.

"Kita pulang bersama" ucapnya seolah memerintah.

"Gaara sudah pulang?" ucapku reflek mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ditanggapinya dengan acuh dan terlihat tak suka? Entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, Sasuke kan memang sering bermuka masam seperti itu.

Aku tak melihat Gaara disekitar kami jadi aku iseng menanyakannya pada Sasuke, berharap dia akan lupa dengan pertanyaannya tadi jadi aku bisa langsung kabur kapan saja saat dia lengah.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya dingin.

"Kau kenapa, bertengkar lagi dengan Gaara?" ucapku sambil melihat ke arah jam diponselku.

"Tidak" tukasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku heran dengan hubungan kalian, kadang terlihat sangat akrab tapi kadang seperti bermusuhan"

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya. Kami menunggu bis di halte terdekat. Aku mulai menimbang-nimbang akan pergi sekarang atau nanti saja kalau Sasuke sudah pergi. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi, aku ingin bertemu Onii-chan secepatnya. Atau aku jujur saja pada Sasuke? Batinku terus berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri mengabaikan Sasuke yang sejak tadi ada di sebelahku dan berusaha melihat ke arahku yang diam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Kenapa diam?" tanyanya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku ragu. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caraku kabur darinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" aku menoleh ngeri ke arahnya, bagaimana dia tahu aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, padahal dia tahu aku sudah biasa mendiamkan dia. Apa dia punya indra ke-enam? Sesaat aku melihatnya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Aku mau ke kota, menemui Dei-nii" ucapku jujur namun pelan. Daripada harus mencari-cari alasan untuk melarikan diri lebih baik kukatakam saja sekalian, lagi pula dia juga pasti sudah tahu.

"Kau..."

"Aku sudah tahu dari Tou-san. Jadi maaf aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu Sasuke." potongku pada ucapannya sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju halte seberang yang dilewati bus dari arah berlawanan.

Tak lama bus yang kutunggu datang, aku segera naik tanpa menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengikutiku dan kini telah duduk disampingku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau sekarang Sasuke senang sekali mengekoriku ke mana pun.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada jendela bus, memandang kosong ke sisi jalan tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Sasuke.

Rasanya semua datang begitu tiba-tiba, Kondisi ekonomi keluarga dan Kaa-san, lalu Dei-nii. Dan meski aku tak yakin bisa melewatinya atau tidak aku harus berusaha tegar demi kaa-san yang sedang berjuang dengan penyakitnya, demi Tou-san yang selalu menguatkan kami, dan demi Dei-nii yang sekarang juga sedang dalam masalah.

"Jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan penuh sayang seperti yang sering dilakukan semua orang di rumah dulu saat aku masih kecil. Aku ingat waktu aku masih kecil setiap kali aku menangis entah karena apa baik itu Kaa-san, Tou-san maupun Dei-nii pasti menenangkanku dengan cara yang sama. Mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja lalu memelukku dengan hangat sampai aku tenang atau bahkan tak jarang sampai aku tertidur.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menangis dipelukan Sasuke, menumpahkan segala keresahanku dan kembali mencoba membangun ketegaranku menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang datang bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, bangunlah kita sudah hampir sampai!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar Sasuke membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku.

Aku sangat malu saat menyadari posisi kami yang sangat dekat dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tertidur dengan pulas di pundaknya tanpa sadar, mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah dan kurang tidur dari kemarin.

"Ma-maaf, aku sudah tertidur" ucapku gugup dan lirih sambil pura-pura membenahi penampilanku yang dari awal memang tak rapi. Dan demi Tuhan aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum saat aku meliriknya membuatku semakin gugup saja. Sial, umpatku dalam hati kenapa jadi gugup seperti ini.

Untunglah bus berhenti tak lama setelah aku merutuki situasi canggung antara kami– baiklah mungkin hanya aku yang canggung di sini- yang disebabkan oleh kebodohanku sendiri, dan kami segera turun dari bus. Lalu kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta api selama empat puluh lima menit dan sampai di kota.

Sesampainya di kota kami langsung mencari alamat kantor polisi yang menangani kasus Dei-nii tanpa menghiraukan hingar bingar kota yang dulu selalu membuatku kagum tiap kali berkunjung ke kota untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

Dulu sekali sebelum insiden ibu dan kakak Sasuke terjadi serta perusahaan ayah Sasuke sedang pesat-pesatnya berkembang, mereka sering mengundang keluarga kami berkunjung ke kota untuk liburan jadi tiap beberapa bulan sekali saat hari libur tiba kami akan berkunjung ke kota sekaligus liburan di rumah Sasuke. Karena ayah Sasuke sangat sibuk jadilah kami yang lebih sering berkunjung ke kota, jika liburan masih panjang terkadang Sasuke akan ikut bersama kami pulang untuk liburan atau aku yang akan diminta tinggal di kota oleh ibu Sasuke selama sisa liburan itu. Karena Sasuke dulu orang yang sulit bergaul aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengekori bibi daripada bermain bersama Sasuke yang seumuran denganku. Sasuke hanya akan menemaniku bermain atau lebih tepatnya hanya menungguiku bermain jika bibi Mikoto yang memaksanya saat bibi harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang tak bisa melibatkanku.

Bibi Mikoto sangat senang setiap kali aku berkunjung seolah anak perempuannya sedang berkunjung, dia akan sangat antusias untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan dan melakukan banyak hal melebihi ibuku sendiri makanya jadilah aku yang lebih sering ditinggal di kota untuk liburan daripada Sasuke yang ikut bersama kami. Namun meski begitu Sasuke cukup dekat dengan kakakku mungkin karena dia jarang bermain dengan kakaknya yang super sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatannya sebagai aktivis pelajar berprestasi di sekolahnya dan sering mewakili acara-acara kepemudaan maupun kompetisi-kompetisi pelajar bertaraf international.

Itachi-nii adalah pemuda jenius dan berbakat dengan segudang prestasi gemilang kala itu, itulah sebabnya kematiannya menjadi tragedi yang ramai diperbincangkan banyak pihak, apalagi kasus kecelakaannya terkesan ditutup-tutupi dan banyak hal yang masih terasa ganjil tanpa pengusutan yang jelas dan tuntas dari pihak kepolisian.

Kami akhirnya tiba di kantor polisi saat malam tiba dan diijinkan menemuinya tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

"Dei-niiii..." aku menumpahkan tangisku dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak ada lagi hari esok.

"Hei heeii...sudah sudah, jangan menangis lagi!" ucap Dei-nii lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Sasuke rupanya?" tanya Dei-nii mencoba berkelakar saat melihat Sasuke bersamaku.

"kenapa Dei-nii, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Dei-nii bisa sampai terlibat masalah seperti ini. Katakan padaku Dei-nii, kau tidak benar-benar melakukan hal itu kan?" aku memberondongnya berbagai pertanyaan sambil masih terisak-isak. Yang aku sebal dia malah mengulum senyumnya dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya ampun Ino-chan kau ini, tanyalah satu-satu, pelan-pelan" ucapnya menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kabar Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Kaa-san, hiks hiks...huhuuuu..." belum sempat aku meneruskan jawabanku kini dia yang terlihat panik setelah melihat tangisanku kembali pecah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kaa-san?"

"Bibi sekarang sedang di rawat di rumah Sakit" timpal Sasuke meneruskan jawabanku.

"Apa...?" Dei-nii begitu terkejut mendengar kabar tentang Kaa-san, kentara sekali bahwa dia sangat khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi, bagaimana keadaan kaa-san sekarang? Katakan padaku!" desaknya kemudian.

Sebenarnya aku sudah dilarang Tou-san untuk memberitahu Dei-nii tentang kondisi kaa-san, tapi karna Sasuke sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, aku pun tak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku memang berniat memberi tahu Dei-nii tentang kondisi kaa-san. Bagaimanapun Dei-nii juga bagian dari keluarga kami jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak memberi tahu-nya lagi pula aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui kondisi keluarga sendiri, itu sangat menyakitan dan aku tak ingin Dei-nii merasakannya juga.

"Kaa-san harus segera dioperasi, itu yang Tou-san katakan" ucapku sedih.

"Ino, dengarkan aku baik-baik!" aku memandang ke arah Dei-nii guna memperhatikan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli minum dan istirahat sebentar di mini market dekat kantor polisi setelah menemui Dei-nii, mengingat kata-kata Dei-nii barusan sungguh membuatku frustrasi dan ingin marah. Bagaimana tidak jika kenyataannya semua opsi hanya akan membuat posisi Dei-nii semakin terpojok.

Barang bukti yang ditemukan sebenarnya memang bukan milik Dei-nii, tepat seperti dugaanku tapi yang membuatku ingin marah Dei-nii tak bisa mengelak meski dia memiliki cukup alibi karna dia tahu persis siapa pemilik dan apa yang bisa orang-orang itu lakukan untuk membuat Dei-nii tetap bungkam. Kali ini Dei-nii benar-benar berurusan dengan orang yang salah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucapku frustrasi, berharap Sasuke mampu memberiku solusi yang kupikir itu mustahil.

"Menunggu, seperti yang Dei-nii katakan"ujar Sasuke setelah bungkam beberapa saat.

"Jika begitu, bukankah itu berarti semakin menguatkan dugaan bahwa Dei-nii benar-benar bersalah?" lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengerang frustrasi.

"Paling tidak kita bisa membuat mereka menepati janji, sebelum kita memberi perlawanan. Sekarang kita ikuti saja apa yang Dei-nii katakan, aku yakin Dei-nii pasti juga punya rencana dengan barang yang dia titipkan pada kita."

Setelah itu kami sepakat untuk pergi ke apartemen Dei-nii yang bisa dibilang cukup kumuh, aku maklum jika Dei-nii mencari tempat tinggal yang sangat sederhana demi menghemat biaya hidup mengingat motivasinya ke kota demi kaa-san, rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis lagi.

Kami membuka pintu apartemen setelah menemukannya di sebuah celah retakan dinding di atas pintu, siapa pun takkan mengira tempat Dei-nii meletakkan kuncinya jika tak benar-benar teliti karna Dei-nii benar-benar memasukkan kunci itu di celah yang tak terlihat hanya menyisakan seutas tali rami tipis berwarna krem lusuh yang menjuntai dari retakannya, seperti sengaja dipilih Dei-nii untuk menyamarkannya dari pandangan orang-orang, benar-benar jeli.

"Kurasa Dei-nii sudah tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan" cetusku begitu kami masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu untuk apa dia menyiapkan kunci duplikat ini dan disimpan di tempat serinci itu jika bukan untuk jaga-jaga bila sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Bukankah dia bilang untuk jaga-jaga jika dia kehilangan kuncinya?" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi ragunya.

"Cih, apa kau percaya itu?" dengusku tanpa sadar.

"Dia kakakmu, kenapa kau tak percaya padanya?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya tak yakin dengan ceritanya meski aku tahu dia tidak bersalah tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia tahu atau bahkan terlibat dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Mungkin dia tak ingin melibatkanku terlalu jauh." ujarku panjang lebar sambil mencari barang yang dimaksud Dei-nii.

Setelah beberapa saat kami menemukan sebuah futon yang sudah tipis dan ditaruh di sebuah kardus besar bersama tumpukan kardus-kardus yang lain di sudut ruangan. Lalu kami meraba-raba isi futon itu dengan teliti dalam diam.

"Mungkin kau benar, sepertinya Deidara sudah mempersiapkannya dengan teliti. Ino, cutter!" Sasuke berujar sambil meminta cutter yang kutemukan dari meja Deidara di ruangan itu juga.

"Apa yang kau temukan Sasuke?" tanyaku penasaran sembari menyerahkan cutter padanya.

"Entahlah, seperti sebuah lempengan kotak kecil" sawab Sasuke sambil menyayat jahitan pada sudut futon yang dia pegang.

Benda yang dimaksud Deidara ternyata adalah sebuah memory card yang di masukkan pada sebuah kotak kecil dari mika yang transparan.

Begitu Sasuke memasukkan memori itu pada ponselnya aku benar-benar merasa tegang dengan apa yang akan kami temukan selanjutnya.

"Astaga..." Sasuke langsung mematikan video itu begitu sadar aku ikut melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"Baka, kenapa kau matikan, aku belum melihatnya?!" bentakku reflek padanya sambil mencoba merebut ponsel itu.

"Kau tak boleh melihatnya Ino" cegahnya sambil menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauanku.

"Kenapa?" aku baru melihatnya sedikit sebelum Sasuke mematikannya, hanya satu dua adegan dimana ada darah dan gumpalan-gumpalan aneh yang sempat kulihat dalam gambar video itu, "mungkinkah itu organ manusia?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Berikan padaku!" aku merebut ponselnya begitu dia lengah dan mencoba membuka ponsel Sasuke tapi ternyata dia mengaturnya dengan password.

"Sial, apa kata sandinya?" tanyaku marah padanya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau lihat Ino?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya padaku.

"Cepat katakan, apa passwordnya?! Aku harus melihatnya" aku makin geram dan terus mendesaknya dan menyadari bahwa aku bisa mencabut memori itu dari ponselnya lalu melihatnya dengan ponselku sendiri namun dia mencegahnya karna itu bisa saja merusak memorinya, kami akhirnya sempat bertengkar dan berebut ponsel itu sebelum Sasuke membentakku karna aku sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

"HENTIKAN INO, DAN JAWAB AKU APA YANG SUDAH KAU LIHAT?!" aku langsung terdiam lalu Sasuke mengambil ponselnya kembali dari tanganku sebelum aku menjawabnya dengan takut. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membentakku dan aku tak pernah mengira bahwa dia bisa sangat mengerikan, aku sangat takut hampir sama takutnya saat Sasuke menciumku dengan paksa karna masalah Gaara.

"Katakan padaku lno, apa yang sudah kau lihat?" ucapnya kini melembut sambil memegang pundakku dan menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh menuntut kejujuranku.

"Darah, hanya darah dan seperti gumpalan-gumpalan aneh" ucapku ragu dan menunduk menghindari tatapan tajamnya. Lalu terdengar dia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah melihatnya" ucap Sasuke kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Tapi, kenapa? Aku tahu itu pasti sesuatu yang mengerikan , aku tidak apa-apa melihatnya . Kau jangan khawatir aku tidak akan muntah atau berteriak histeris, jadi biarkan aku melihatnya" aku mencoba meyakinkannya namun Sasuke tetap diam.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku mohon!" kali ini aku benar-benar memohon padanya.

"Tidak Ino, kau tidak boleh melihatnya" Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi itu milik kakakku dan dia memberikannya padaku, kau tak punya hak melarangku" lagi, aku mulai tersulut emosi.

"Dia tidak memberikannya padamu Ino, dia mengatakannya karena dia percaya padaku" Sasuke mulai bersikap menjengkelkan lagi, dan aku benci situasi ini.

"Apa maksudmu ha?" aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar karena kesal.

"Deidara takkan mengatakannya padamu jika tak ada aku bersamamu, itulah maksudku. Ini terlalu berbahaya Ino, jadi sebaiknya kau juga percaya padaku."

Aku menepis tangannya menatapnya kecewa "Jika kau ingin aku percaya padamu biarkan aku melihat video itu dan mengetahui semua yang kau tahu tentang kakakku, keluargaku dan semua yang berhubungan denganku termasuk dirimu, Gaara dan yang lain."

Sasuke kembali bungkam dan ruangan itu kembali sunyi, hanya suara detak jam dinding yang mendominasi kami berdua. Aku bersedekap dada, meliriknya kesal sembari menunggu keputusannya dengan cemas, beberapa kali dia menatapku frustrasi dan aku tetap tidak peduli meski dia memiliki alasan kuat untuk mengkhawatirkanku sebagaimana Dei-nii. Terlepas dari perasaannya padaku, bagaimanapun buruknya hubungan kami dulu dia pernah menjadi bagian keluarga kami bahkan sampai sekarang jadi aku paham jika dia sangat peduli padaku, tapi aku sendiri juga muak menjadi orang yang terakhir tahu tentang masalah apa pun yang menimpa keluargaku sendiri jadi aku tak akan menyerah dengan keputusan sepihaknya.

"Jika kau tak mau melibatkanku aku bersumpah akan membencimu seumur hidupku" ucapku penuh ancaman sebelum aku berdiri hendak meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, kau menang" ucapnya sambil menahanku pergi "Kemarilah, kita lihat isi videonya sama-sama" ucap Sasuke kemudian menarikku kembali duduk disampingnya.

Belum sampai selesai kami melihat video itu, aku sudah berlari ke kamar mandi karena tak tahan ingin memuntahkan isi perutku. Begitu mengerikan dan menjijikkan membuatku terus mual tiap kali terbayang rekaman video tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kan, inilah sebabnya kenapa aku melarangmu melihatnya tadi" ucap Sasuke diambang pintu.

"Diamlah...hoeexxx...hah hah haahh..." aku tersengal-sengal mencoba menghentikan gejolak perutku yang masih terasa mual.

Aku duduk di atas toilet sambil mengelap sudut mulutku serta keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisku dengan tisu toilet, badanku terasa lemas setelah memuntahkan semua makan malamku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ini minumlah!" Sasuke berjongkok di depanku dan memberiku segelas air, aku menenggaknya setengah.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang-orang itu, apa mereka kelompok sindikat penjualan organ manusia?" ucapku sambil melihat ke arahnya masih dengan memegang gelas yang tadi dia diberikan.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti ini sangat berbahaya" timpalnya sambil memapahku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Haruskah kita lapor polisi?" Ucapku saat berbaring di kasur usang milik Dei nii.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat isi memori yang lain dulu, dan menemui Dei-nii lagi besok"

Sasuke menyalakan komputer jinjing milik Dei-nii lalu menghubungkan dengan ponselnya setelah menemukan kabel data di dekat peralatan menggambar Dei-nii yang diletakkan begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Dei-nii benar-benar tak banyak mengisi apartemennya dengan barang2 selain yang berhubungan dengan hobinya pada seni dan kembang api.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke yang kini duduk menghadap komputer, dia mendongak sekilas sebelum menjawab "Jam sebelas kurang sepuluh"

"Sepertinya kita harus menginap di sini" ucapku lirih.

"Hn, kau benar" Sasuke begitu serius menekuri file-file yang ada di memori tersebut, sebenarnya aku juga penasaran tapi tubuhku terlalu lemas setelah kejadian muntah-muntah tadi.

Aku ingin makan lagi, tapi urung merecoki konsentrasi Sasuke jadi aku memutuskan untuk bangun dari pembaringanku sendiri untuk mencari makanan di dapur Dei-nii, semoga ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan di kulkasnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihatku bangkit dari tidurku.

"Ke dapur. Aku lapar" jawabku terus terang.

"Tetaplah di sini, biar aku saja yang melihat apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan" Sasuke sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya namun aku mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, biar aku sendiri saja. Kau teruskan meneliti isi memori itu, beritahu saja aku semuanya jika sudah selesai" Sasuke sudah hampir menentangku "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Sasuke" ucapku meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucapnya kemudian kembali duduk dan menekuri komputer.

Aku menemukan mi instan di lemari kabinet, beberapa makanan sisa dan camilan di kulkas.

Aku merebus air untuk membuat mi instan cup dan kopi untuk Sasuke, meski aku tak tahu apa dia akan meminumnya atau tidak karena aku sama sekali tak tahu seleranya.

Melihatnya begitu serius membantu aku jadi merasa perlu membuatkannya sesuatu karena menolak saat kutawari mi instan lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberinya kopi saja karena hanya itu yang bisa kutemukan di sini. Mungkin nanti akan kusuguhkan bersama puding kemasan dan camilan lain yang kutemukan di kulkas, meskipun aku tahu itu sangat tidak pas tapi masa bodohlah aku hanya berusaha mewakili Dei-nii menjadi tuan rumah yang baik apalagi dia sudah membantu kami, baiklah kuakui dia banyak membantu.

"Untukmu" aku menyodorkan kopi dan puding " maaf hanya ada ini di kulkas. Aku tak tahu selera kopimu seperti apa jadi aku tak berani memberi gula hanya sedikit susu. Jika tidak suka kau tak perlu meminumnya" terangku sambil meletakkan mie dan minumanku sendiri.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke langsung meminum kopi itu tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

"Jika kau mau gula aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu" aku sudah hampir berdiri untuk mengambilkannya gula begitu dia meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Duduklah, ini sudah cukup enak" ujarnya yang entah itu benar atau bohong aku tidak tahu. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku peduli pada seleranya dan melupakan kondisiku sendiri yang tadi masih lemah, seolah itu hal penting bagiku namun aku tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Saat ini banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada itu.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil membuka mi instanku yang sudah jadi untuk mencampurkan bumbunya.

"Banyak, tapi aku masih belum begitu mengerti. Sepertinya Deidara mencurinya tanpa memfilter isinya. Ada beberapa daftar nama dan tanggal. Ada juga daftar uang masuk, dan alamat rumah sakit" terangnya sambil terus melihat ke arah komputer.

"Bagaimana dengan foto atau video seperti yang tadi tadi?" seketika perutku langsung terasa mual lagi mengingat potongan adegan dalam video tadi yang sempat kami lihat.

"Banyak foto dan video, tapi aku belum sempat membuka semuanya"

Nafsu makanku kembali hilang, padahal aku baru memakan mi-ku sedikit. Astaga, kenapa pula aku harus mengingatnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat lalu memaksakan diri meneruskan acara makanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke melihat ke arahku dengan cemas.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung lagi...

An:

Maaf sebelumnya karna selalu slow update karena selalu kepentok ide cerita yang makin kesini makin mahal, maklum author masih newbie nan amatir hehe...

Sekalian mau pengumuman hiatus untuk sementara dulu karna kondisi yang masih belum stabil sampai batas waktu yang tak bisa saya tentukan. Mohon do'a-nya agar saya cepat diberi kesembuhan dari penyakit saya ini.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan terima kasih

Salam hangat Shiroe Ino ^_^/


End file.
